Echoes
by Tabitha of MoonAurora
Summary: There is only one known egg left, but who will be its rider? How will Eragon and Saphira get their hands on it? Will they even reach it in time? Eragon struggles with his promises, and Arya finds out more about herself than she thought she ever could.
1. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters accept for those I create. I own the way this particular story runs though that does not entitle me to call the plot mine. I am aware that this is illegal but I am under the impression that if you are writing for the enjoyment of others and not making money off of it you have no real reason to be sued. Don't sue me!!

A/n this story is a teen rated story which basically means some mature themes will be included as will many very graphic gore descriptions. If you have a soft stomach you can read this and skip the gory parts or just read another story. I personally hope you pick the former. I want reviews. If you find something you like tell me about it. If you find something you dislike tell me about it. Any writing of mine thrives on criticism. I'm not saying I don't like nice comments I just don't want everyone giving my compliments. Be brutally honest I don't care. Please review though.

Chapter One

Aftermath

The air was heavy with the stench of blood and already rotting corpses. The ravens and crows gorged on the carnage of the men. Women and children could still be heard weeping for their lost families and husbands. The battle was over and ended in stalemate, neither side in loss or victory. The cost had been high. Across the Burning Plains, through the haze and steam of the vets and geysers that sprouted from the earth every so often, a pale line of light shown on the horizon.

Through that night, though their bones ached with weariness and their eyes begged for rest, Eragon Shadeslayer and his sapphire dragon Saphira, slaved over map and charts of the area surrounding Dras Leona. Eragon had listened to his brother's story for hours, absorbing every detail and bit of information his mind was capable of absorbing. Now what was left for him to do was help his cousin find his fiancé, and to do that was an endless study of tedious maps and charts. Eragon would hold his promise for he knew his cousin still resented him for causing his uncle's death. Eragon looked up to see his cousin Roran peering intensely at the maps as though something would jump out at him.

"_Little one," _Saphira's voice rang out loud and clear through his head.

"_Yes?"_ Eragon raised his head to stare at his large scaly companion. It was an effort to even talk to her mentally, though she was part of him.

"_Little one, we must sleep. We will soon travel to Tronjheim for King Hrothgar's funeral. His death is a great ache in the heart of all dwarves and it would show the greatest disrespect to his memory and his people to doze off during his burial," _

Eragon could feel the truth in her words. With every move he made, even the slightest effort he hurt from exhaustion. Not wishing to disturb Roran's concentration, Eragon set his papers down as quietly as possible, so quietly, in fact, that his newly developed elven hearing could barely pick up the sound of the pages rustling together. He laid his head down on his be roll and shut his eyes even though he did not need to. He was asleep almost immediately. Saphira watched him for a few more seconds to make sure her rider was soundly asleep before she too lowered her head onto her long curved claws and fell fast asleep.

Eragon woke with a start as water was dumped over his entire body, drenching him.

"Wake up Shadeslayer!! You made a promise and you're not going back on your word now!" Angela stood over him holding an empty bucket and looking like she would do something erratic if he didn't get up right then and there. Dragon laughter growler through the tent as he stirred then got to his feet groaning at the sudden and abrupt waking.

"Come, Elva awaits you. Lift your curse dragon rider." With that, Angela turned and left the tent

Eragon looked around for his boots and slipped them on following Angela to her tent after doing so. Saphira flew over him still snickering in her dragon like way. From look at the sky, Eragon could tell that it was far into the afternoon. The sun hung low on it's decent toward the western horizon. Eragon felt well rested though he knew he would soon feel very tired indeed.

Eragon pushed back the flap to the witch's tent, and nearly walked into Arya on her way out. She gave him a faint nod as he stepped aside to let her pass.

_We must talk later. I want to know what you intend to do now. You have tied yourself so firmly to so many people there is almost no chance for your own decisions. Do not tie yourself to anyone else Eragon, or you will not be able to move. _Arya, who had paused while she was passing to talk to him mentally, now swept on past him her face as unreadable as ever.

Eragon watched her go feeling confused at the sudden intrusion into his mind. It was something that had seemed to cease after he had begun to reveal his affections for her. He let the thought go there were more important tasks at hand than to worry about the strange mind of his elven friend.

Turning to Elva he asked," Are you ready?"

"Shadeslayer, I've been ready since you put that curse on me nearly a year ago. You've no idea what I've been through," her voice was strangely adult though she was only around a year old. She looked much older than this as well, probably around five or six.

"Then I shall lift your curse now,"

Eragon set one hand on her shoulder and one on her head. In the ancient language he spoke to alter his act, "My mistake is not her burden. By the power in my blood and the power I have in my heart, release her from my original commands. Follow these I give you now!"

The drain of energy was greater than Eragon expected. His knees gave way under him and he fell to the ground in a dead faint.

Eragon woke to the sound of groans and screams and gentle soothing voices. He knew he was in the infirmary. He groaned and pushed himself into a sitting position. The huge strain of the magic had left him with the feeling he got after drinking too much. The hangover headache was almost too much to bear so he lay back down on the pillow and rolled onto his side.

"Eragon, you great lump of idiotic flesh get up!" Roran charged across the room to sit be side his cousin, "Do you ever think before acting?"

Eragon remembered both Brom and Saphira asking him that a long time ago and grinned. "Apparently, I don't,"

He and Roran began to laugh then quite abruptly looked toward the door as a commotion

Occurred on the other side of it. The door slammed open and Saphira's long graceful neck snaked through.

_I thought for a while I'd lost you, little one. _

_Well you didn't; I'm still alive and well_

_I shouldn't have let you do it. I knew you were still too tired. This is my fault I apologize._

_It is not entirely your fault Saphira, I should know my limits. I could have stopped myself but I didn't. It was a rash decision._

_Just promise me you will think before acting next time._

_That I can do Saphira_

_Good. If you can manage Arya still says she wants to speak with you. If you can't I'll tell her._

_I'll be able to manage Saphira. My strength is returning now. I will meet you in again in and hour's time_

He broke off his connection with Saphira as her head slid back out of the infirmary doors. Eragon spent the next half hour planning with Roran as to when they would leave and how the would enter Helgrind. They also discussed who they would take with them if anyone at all. They agreed that they would wait to leave until after Hrothgar's funeral. After that they would probably wait a few days until the celebrations had died down

After their plans were finished, Eragon swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood. Roran had to steady him as he almost fell over.

"I have to meet with Arya and Saphira," He explained.

He began to walk, shakily at first and then steadier as he progressed forward.

_Saphira, where are you?_

_I'm with Solembum. I come for you, though, so we may speak with Arya._

_I am just outside the infirmary complex._

_I know where you are Eragon._

Saphira seemed to have wasted no time in getting to his side. Barely a minute had passed when she landed in front of him. He slowly climbed onto her back to sit in the place where her neck joined her body. Saphira coiled the strong muscles in her back legs, spread her wings and launched herself into the air. They were once again flying together. The exhilaration Eragon always felt when he flew returned. Saphira's pure joy of the air and the feel of the wind as it rushed past her scales and over her wings came over their mental link. Her tail swung as she banked slightly then righted itself again as she continued straight. Eragon let himself be swept into her emotions as they, once again, became truly one.

It was over all too soon. The ground seemed to rush up to meet them and Saphira brought her wings back and landed bringing down her front feet after her back. Eragon slid from her back and stumbled as his feet touched the ground. Saphira brought her wide nose down to steady him and then folded her wings neatly against her sides.

"Greetings, Eragon Shadeslayer. It is good to see you are better. We were worried, your cousin, Saphira, and I; we thought you would not live." Arya strode from a corner where she had been waiting

"You were worried? I thought you felt nothing for me," Eragon looked Arya in the eye as he said this; to his surprise she seemed to flinch.

"I told you I cared for you as a friend. We are friends. Why is this so hard for you to understand? Never mind, I did not ask you to come here so we could have yet another row about our relationship,"

Eragon could feel her anger boiling just below the surface and felt the slightest hint of satisfaction that his comment had angered her so.

"I wanted to know what your plans were. I should escort you back to Ellesmera. After the news of Murtagh's betrayal reaches Du Weldenvrden there is no way of knowing how you will be received. I want to know when to plan on leaving so I may prepare for departure ahead of time. Don't do anything rash Eragon. You mean too much to the people around you," her voice lowered to an almost inaudible level even by elven standards, "and to those who need you."

Eragon was taken aback when his ears picked up this added phrase. He had the sneaking suspicion he shouldn't have heard it and quickly hid any sign he had.

"I plan to attend Hrothgar's funeral. After that I will accompany my cousin in a mission to rescue his fiancé from the Ra'zac. Then I…"

"You are going to remove a Ra'zac prisoner!" Arya interrupted him in shock.

"Well, yes. I swore to Roran I would help him get back his fiancé…"

"I thought I just told you not to do anything rash,"

"Well, I…"

"Please tell me that you at least are bringing someone other than Saphira and Roran with you."

"Well, I…"

"When are you going to learn that you need help sometimes, the Ra'zac aren't idle foes; they are inhuman scavengers."

"Do you wish to insult my intelligence? I know more about the beings and entities in this world than I did when you met me! Then I was naïve and seeking revenge. Have you forgotten that Or…" There was suddenly a hand placed firmly over his mouth.

"Control yourself Shadeslayer! You have said nearly too much. I forget that you are no longer a farm boy with a dragon; you are a Shur'tugal. I apologize," Arya lowered the hand she had put over his mouth to stop him from saying Oromis' name.

Eragon calmed almost immediately as he realized what he had almost done. He looked at Saphira who seemed amused by the situation.

_Is something funny? Do you find this entertaining? If so you might want to speak up! _Eragon's temper flared again.

_It is nothing, little one. Don't shout so; it is not me you are angry at. _

Eragon looked at her and sighed. As usual she was right. He resigned himself to glaring at a mouse as it made its way slowly across the dirt of the courtyard.

"Eragon, I will allow you to make this venture on one condition," Arya spoke, "You must allow me to come with you. For all we know Murtagh might be at Helgrind too. I know you are strong but you over simplify situations. You underestimate your opponent's ability to predict your next move. I believe this is a fool's errand but since that is how I believe than I will go with you. We cannot afford to lose our only rider. I will not have your death resting on my conscience and neither will your cousin,"

Eragon was surprised at this. Something about the way she spoke seemed to reveal a different meaning to the words. One someone would not assume. It struck him odd that she knew or interpreted so much about him.

"I cannot argue with your reasoning though I may want to. Very well you may come. Roran will not be pleased though,"

Arya opened her mouth as if to say something else, then closed it again. She looked up at him and locked her eyes on his, "I bid you good night Eragon. It is late and we should return to our tents. Until next we meet."

Eragon watched her leave, then turned to Saphira and mounted her.

_I'm sorry Saphira. You are right I wasn't angry at you; I was just angry. _

_You need rest come, little one, we shall return to the tent for sleep._

Eragon didn't even hear her as she finished her reply. He was already fast asleep the gentle beating of her wings lulling him into a deep slumber. Saphira flew gently so as not to dislodge her rider. When they reached the tent she landed lightly and slipped through the flap without waking him.

A/N I hope you liked it. I thought it was a very appropriate chapter. It shows that I can continue Paolini's story without using his style. I thought it blended well with the end of Eldest. Of course I want to know what you think too. Please review. Wiol iet ilian!

Poll of the chapter:

Should Murtagh be present at Helgrind?

Post this with your review. I'm not saying this will count for what I choose to do. I will probably go with my idea.

Gath un reisa du rakr

Tabitha of MoonAurora, Rider of Aeleenah

P.S. this next chapter will contain different POVs (points of view). It might be difficult to keep them straight. May your swords stay sharp and you bowstrings strong. This chapter contains 2,623 words!


	2. Return to Tronjheim

Chapter 2

Return to Tronjheim

The next few days seemed to meld into a blur for Eragon. Time had passed like a galloping steed unstopping and constant. The few things he did remember were about as insignificant as flies. Elva had recovered from the effects of having her powers removed and was now running about with the other

Varden children as care free as if the curse had never been put on her.

_Eragon, we must leave for Tronjheim today. There is no saying how close we'll cut it but I do advise us to leave now._

_Why did no dwarf mention this to me._

_Did you not notice they had left. Eragon you should be ashamed of yourself!_

_Saphira…_

_Loosen up I was just teasing you._

_I'll find Roran and we'll be off._

Eragon stood and followed Saphira out of their tent.

Murtagh leaned against Helgrind's tall peaks of stone starring out across the wild plain at Dras Leona. Several lines of soldiers were marching out from the city. Murtagh groaned at the obvious display of worry from the King.

_You would think that he was trying to show the people he was worried, Thorn. Does he honestly think that Eragon could kill the Ra'zac and me?_

_Well now we know there is no way you and I will even get a fight. I enjoy taunting his dragon. She reacts in such a pleasing manner. _

_He might still get to us, Thorn, you never know._

_Oh, and how is that, hatchling?_

_Don't call me, hatchling!! He could if he had his elf friend, Arya, with him. Who knows who else he'll bring._

_I don't think he'll be here for a while._

_Is that so?_

_The dwarves have not yet buried the dwarf king according to our informants. He will not leave until after the funeral. Then he will have to fly from Farthen Dur which increases the amount of distance he will have to fly. It should be several days after that before he reaches here. Possibly a week depending on who he brings with him._

_Are you sure this informant tells us the truth, Thorn? It would not due to be unprepared for a battle._

_As usual I delved into his mind to ensure he was telling the truth._

_Good, and what did you find about Nasuada?_

_Hatchling you know how I feel about you using our informants for your personal feelings._

_Don't…_

_Yes I know, don't call you hatchling. She is alive and well. She seems lonely but strong._

_That's good._

Murtagh severed his connection with Thorn and watched the red garnet dragon fly in lazy circles above before turning his attention back to the soldiers.

Saphira flew on weaving her way through the mountains. Roran's eyes never left the back of Eragon's head and his arms stayed so tight around Eragon's waist, the Eragon could scarcely breathe.

Eragon watched ahead looking for that familiar waterfall. The flight from Cithri had been rather uneventful. As they flew through the mountains however it became harder for Saphira to fly in a straight line for more than a few seconds. The sometimes Eragon would whoop when they banked steeply.

Eragon leaned forward on Saphira's neck.

_Can't we go faster? We are close; I can feel it. Please?_

_Eragon, if I go any faster you will not be able to breathe._

Eragon grinned. _ Speed is good and it will get this ride over with so I can breathe._

_True._

Slowly Saphira gained speed until she was flying through the mountains at a daredevil pace. Eragon's excitement mounted and he yelled with happiness at the feeling of being free.

"There it is, Saphira! Roran, do you see that cone shaped mountain?" Eragon felt Roran's head turn.

"Yes."

"That's Farthen Dur. Tronjheim is inside that mountain."

"We're not going to fly that high are we?"

"No last time Saphira and I tried to go that high we nearly died. We will enter through the mountain."

There was no more time for talk because Saphira banked quickly to the right and then began a steep decent. Roran began to scream in utter terror, making Eragon's ears ring. Saphira brought herself to a sudden stop then plunged into the water at the base of the mountains. Eragon felt Saphira's satisfaction as water sprayed up into the air and drenched Roran. He laughed.

_He could have been quiet. He was making flying unbearable._

_My ears are still ringing._ Eragon continued to laugh.

There was a shout in Dwarvish and the huge doors to into Farthen Dur opened.

Arya sat with her back against a tree starring up at the night sky. She had run for a long time but the journey would become harder now she had reached the mountains. She had a horse with her that she had taken from one of the stables. It wasn't stealing for she knew who the horse belonged to. The strong tireless white stallion stood gracefully 

beside her grazing. His great, soft, intelligent eyes surveyed her as he did so. Snowfire was his name. Once the horse of Brom he now belonged to Eragon. She knew that Eragon was quite fond of this particular horse and was loath to leave him behind on his journey to Ellesmera. She could understand why Eragon liked him so much. He was the closest steed she had ever met outside Du Weldenvarden to one of the elven horses.

Arya was brought from her reverie by a snap of a twig some distance off. Snowfire's head shot up and he nickered nervously. The twig snapping had brought a new sensation to her mind. Someone was sneaking up on them. Arya walked over to Snowfire and laid a hand on his neck to calm him. Her other hand was on her sword.

Two tall cloaked figures stepped from the trees. Though Arya could not see their faces their stench was immediately recognizable.

"Ssssssoo, we find you out here alone with nothing but your ssssword and ssssteed for protectiooon," said one.

"Yes elf nothing but the two of ussss and one of you," drawled the second.

"and we are not alone," in unison the tow Ra'zc starred at the sky.

Arya felt rather than saw the two Lethrblaka circling in the sky. In a split second decision she grabbed a piece of leather from the saddle spoke a few words, tossed back onto the saddle and told Snowfire in the ancient language to gallop and not stop until he reached Eragon. He took off immediately. Arya turned drawing her sword to defend herself.

"A coward sssssssteed, ourssssss would never runn from a fight," The Ra'zac's voice sneered.

"I do not need the protection of a horse," Arya spat, "Your steeds are your parents, how would an elf look if they rode on their parents backs?"

"Well elf we ssssshall sssssssssee just how much of that horssessssssss protection you need," The Ra'zac's voice hissed.

A lethrblaka dropped out of the sky to attack her from behind and simultaneously both Ra'zac flew at her. Arya knew a fight was useless but she had no escape now. She would not die without fighting them though. If she was going to die it as many of them would go with her. Arya wasted no time in moving her sword in defense. Swinging it around, she lifted it over her head and severed one of the lethrblaka's feet from its leg as it swooped in to grasp her skull, then she lunged forward as the Ra'zac, so used to an easy capture over extended exposing its abdomen. The sword sunk through its exoskeleton crunching the shell. She had no time to see what would happen because the other attacked her side and she was forced to defend of lose her life. Fight as she may, and with one Ra'zac dead it became impossible to fend off the lethrblaka. The longer the fight went on the more leaden her arm became. Then the Ra'zac cut past her defenses and cut her upper right arm. Pain lanced down to her hand but she held her position still fighting with her left. One of the lethrblaka slipped out of the sky coming straight forward. In a massive effort she swung her sword up to meet its neck and the head and body separated. There was suddenly a blaze of red light and Arya collapsed to the ground.

Murtagh waited for the Ra'zac's return hoping that the fight had gone well for them. On the horizon a speck of dark color was silhouetted against the rising sun. Satisfaction flowed through every blood vessel in his body. He could feel Thorn's pleasure at the impending success of their mission.

Eragon heard the hoof beats before he saw the horse. The stallion galloping riderless with a saddle and bridle, white rings around his eyes, long mane and tail flowing out behind him in wild terror.

_Saphira?_

_Eragon, it is Snowfire!_

"Snowfire?!" Eragon exclaimed loudly.

The stallion slowed in bewilderment at hearing his name. Eragon dove from his saddle on Saphira and swam to the terrified horse. Eragon cut in front of him and in the ancient language told him to stop. The horse planted its feet immediately and skidded to a halt. Froth dripped from the mouth around the bit and sweat lathered the horse's haunches and neck. There were several cuts around his ankles and lower legs, but it was indeed Snowfire. Eragon reached forward and grasped the reins. The horse squealed slightly and shied but did not bolt. Eragon stood stroking its neck for several long minutes and then swung up into the saddle. As he did a small piece of leather fell to the ground. Eragon dismounted and picked it up. On it was handwriting he knew well. Arya. His heart dropped into his stomach as he read the message.

Eragon,

By the time this reaches you I will no doubt be dead. There are so many thing I wished to tell you but haven't the time left. The Ra'zac and lethrblaka have found me. There is no way of escape. I will fight them and I will die in honor fighting. Lift the flap of this saddle and you will find a weapon. It is yours now; it once belonged to someone of great importance. It was found under the Menoa. No one else knows it still exists. May it serve you well.

Good bye Eragon Shadeslayer

Give my farewell to Saphira

Eragon looked at the note in disbelief. His knees gave way and he sank to the ground still holding the reins in his hand. Tears began to run down his face thick and fast. Reading the last part of the letter he stood and lifted the flap of the saddle. Underneath laid a sword in a silver sheath.

Intricate designs of vines and leaves wove their way around it. The handle was opal wrapped in gold filigree. The cross guard contained two diamonds and a large sapphire. The pommel held a single large white crystal he could not identify. He touched it and realized that it was not a crystal but a scale, a dragon scale. Eragon drew the blade and the rasp of metal filled his ears. The blade was as white as hot iron. He held the sword at arms length and then back away from the horse a ways dropping the reins. Eragon began a complex series of movements that wound what seemed like a knot through the air. It was so easy. The blade seemed to know where it would go next. It slid viciously through the air and when Eragon brought it to a stop in a final lunge and parry it glowed with white fire tipped with blue.

Eragon looked at the sword his anger had made him strong. Tears still ran down his face though less frequently. He sheathed the sword attached it to his empty belt and swung onto Snowfire.

a/n I fervently hope you liked this chapter. I thought I would do something unique. First fight scene of the book didn't end so well. Cliffie grins demonically I love to keep people in suspense. Seriously I wrote a 500+ page novel and ended it in a cliffhanger. I hate funerals and all so the next chapter will probably be really short.

Apologies if you didn't want Murtagh there. I made my own decision about that one. I'll do my best to post a new chapter every three days. Wish me luck.

Poll questions

Is Arya alive?

What is the origin of Eragon's new sword?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the sword and the plot of this story.

For those of you who are wondering how Snowfire got from Hedarth to Cithri the simpler answer is the dwarves brought him with them when they went to join the Varden in battle

Gath un reisa du rakr

Tabitha of MoonAurora

This chapter contains 2,161 words!


	3. The Funeral

Chapter 3

The Funeral

Eragon lean his head heavily against Saphira's blue neck. She still didn't know what had occurred. Tears rolled down her rider's face and slid down over her scales.

_Eragon? _She asked tentatively.

He could not here her. Eragon buried himself in his grief too angry and to sad to speak to anyone. Roran starred at him blankly not understanding anything that had happened. The note slid form Eragon's had and Roran caught it. Roran read it but did not know who it was from.

"Argetlam…" It was Nasuada.

She looked at Roran who looked just as blank as she did.

"What has happened Stronghammer?" she addressed Roran.

"I'm not sure. Someone set him a note along with this horse. They seemed to think they would be dead," He handed Nasuada the note.

Nasuada read the note and went pale. She glanced at Eragon and then down at what had been said in the letter, and a look of shock crossed her face.

"This is ill news. I cannot believe… This will not be received well, especially not by Islanzdi. I fear losing all contact with the elves," Nasuada walked to Eragon's side, "I allow you tonight for grieving Eragon, hell knows all others will be too."

She walked away.

"What in hellfire is wrong with him?" a short man with a leather tunic and breeches strode up to Roran

"You'd be Orik correct?" Roran asked.

"That I'd be," Orik answered.

"It has something to do with this. Nasuada seemed greatly disturbed by it too," Roran handed the piece of leather to Orik.

Orik read it and a similar look of shock and disbelief covered his face, "I have known her since she joined the Varden. If this be true then Barzul has caught us."

"Have known who?" Roran asked annoyed at being kept in the dark.

"Arya," Orik answered, "I must go I am needed."

Roran looked dumbfounded. He did not know it was possible to kill an elf. Arya had always seemed so indestructible to him.

"I told you not to kill her!" Murtagh was in a rage.

"I sssweare I did not try to," the Ra'zac seemed terrified.

"Just get out of my sight, you miserable scum. Maggots are worth more than you are!" Murtagh hollered, drawing Zar'roc.

The Ra'zac left without so much as a word. Murtagh threw the elf's sword against the wall in anger. He looked back at the elf in time to see her chest rise slightly and then fall again. He checked her pulse. Her heart beat very slowly but strongly. He smiled in satisfaction. His plan had worked after all. He placed a hand on her temples and summoned her forth from her sleep. Arya sat up very quickly her breath coming in gasps.

"Greetings, Arya; It has been far too long. I trust my brother misses you," Murtagh sneered at her this was going to be entertaining.

_Eragon come out please._

_Saphira I told you there is no real reason why I should attend this funeral._

_You are part of Hrothgar's clan and you will go if I have to carry you there in my talons screaming._

_Spare me the embarrassment. I will come._

Severing the connection Eragon dressed in some respectable clothing and left his room in the dragon hold. His eyes were red from crying but he did not care.

_Oh little one. You have lost so much but this has to be your most painful.._ Saphira nuzzled him gently

_Thank you Saphira, I should not shut you out of my mind. It does me more harm than good._

_Little one you know I will always help you. I care for you as much as you care for me. _

_It's time I start behaving like I care. I haven't spoken with you for two days. _

_You were filled with shock and grief. I forgive you._

Eragon wrapped his arms around her neck and then climbed onto her back.

Saphira took to the sky quickly leaving everything behind. Eragon felt a renewal in his head. It cleared away his thoughts of his loss and rationalized his mind. They landed near a large tunnel and filed through the entrance. They past many dwarves on their way to the burial. The chamber they entered was as large as a cathedral. Pillars spanned the large area from floor to ceiling. On the far side of the cavern was a small opening.

It was near that opening that Nasuada and Roran stood seemingly in deep conversation. Eragon and Saphira made there way across the room to them. Roran looked at Eragon approach the pair.

"How do you fair?" he asked quietly.

"Much better thanks to Saphira. It's difficult to lose such a close friend. It only strengthens my reason to fight," Eragon spoke carefully so his voice would not crack. A lump formed in his throat but he fought it and managed to keep from crying.

"I must be wonderful to have such a companion as Saphira though I say I would prefer one that didn't fly. I am sorry for your loss." Roran's voice betrayed a hint of curiosity but Eragon ignored it.

_Hush!_

The cave had gone quiet and a slow mourning music began to ring through it echoing and rebounding off the pillars till the room rung with an eerie sound. King Hrothgar passed still dressed in his chain mail from the battle. A gold helm had been place on his head. On of his hands gripped his axe over his heart, and the other lay at his side. The gray pallor of death was on his face but he look at peace. Many of the dwarves were crying.

Orik now joined the procession a huge torch carried in his hand. His eyes starred at his King and his adoptive father. They now passed the place where Eragon and Saphira stood. Eragon bowed his head in respect and Saphira lowered her neck in reverence. The procession continued on past and entered into the cave. Orik stopped outside the cave and set the torch into a notch on the stone floor. The long pole that held the torch stood erect, the only light in the cavern. It divided the space exactly in half. The strange haunting song still filled the space bounding and rebounding off the pillars. Fro the cave there raised voices in unison speaking in dwarvish. Then the voices stopped abruptly and a scraping sound emanated from the room. All was silent. The dwarves emerged and left silently. Soon the crowds began to disperse and Eragon left with Saphira.

a/n I told you it would be short. Let me know what you think of the funeral. I thought it was very interesting. Most people don't take the time to actually do it their so wrapped up in fighting or relationships. You knew I wouldn't kill Arya or at least most of you probably did.

Poll of the chapter

How do you think rescuing Katrina will go?

Post with your review. 

Warning for those of you who don't like mature material, the next chapter will contain adult themes and extreme violence. Please don't skip unless you feel you absolutely have to though. (The mature themes are not necessarily the way you would think they would be unless you think of the situation.)

Gath un reisa du rakr,

Tabitha of MoonAurora.


	4. An Ill Fated Rescue

An Ill-Fated Rescue

Chapter 4

Wind howled past the tall pillars of Helgrind. It was a cold wind that blew off Leona Lake with the approach of winter. It whistled through a crack in the wall and swirled around the prisoner who slept fitfully and she shivered. Yet again the wind blew waking the prisoner from her sleep. She moved her legs slightly only to gasp in pain, the fire of her burns lanced up and down her back.

Arya heard the door click knowing all too well that it either meant torture or food. Food was the same thing as torture to her. If she did not eat, she was forced to. For someone reason Murtagh had decided to keep her alive, but only barely. As many times as she tried to use magic, she couldn't. The words escaped her every time she tried to remember them. Arya cautiously opened her mind and found Murtagh standing outside the door. This could not be good. The door opened wider, and he stepped in.

The smile that played across his face was far from comforting. She had seen it before. He pulled a key from his pocket and walked over to her. Inserting the key into each of the locks on her shackles he unlocked them one by one.

"I have decided that torture of pain seems to only make you more stubborn. I have also decided that, since you really have no other purpose to be here other than becoming a trap and of course being an object for one of my favorite hobbies of torture, that a torture of honor would do a more satisfactory job of loosening your tongue." Murtagh spoke the last few words in a manner of greatest enjoyment and an ominous sound rung from them.

Arya closed her eyes realizing there was no escape for her this time. It had only been soldiers last time. Now it was a dragon rider. Terror filled her. She fought him until he pulled a knife, placing it on her neck. Then she gave up wishing it would end, and knowing she could end it if she fought him. Eragon already thought her dead, and she guessed so did the Varden. Why didn't she just end it now? Something restrained her.

Eragon drew his sword and stood across the sparring ring from Roran. It was the day after the funeral. Eragon had taken it upon himself to teach his cousin the art of the sword. It was tedious work. His cousin, suffice it to say, was much better with a hammer. With a sword, his cousin was careless and had almost no natural ability.

As usual, Roran attacked first. This strategy was always a poor decision unless you had an advantage on your opponent, something Roran lacked. Eragon parried the blow and slid his blade over Roran's head to set it on the back of is neck.

"Dead" he proclaimed for what seemed to be the fiftieth time, "Roran, I think that you should go practice with Orik; you could fight with your hammer."

Roran looked greatly relieved and hurried over to the dwarf. Eragon remained to watch a while longer and then returned to the dragon hold. Reaching out to Saphira, he found her in a remote area about a mile away, munching on what seemed to be half a dead cow.

_Eragon, I think we should leave today._

_Oh is that so?_

_I feel there is something I or we have overlooked._

_And what might that be?_

_I do not know little one. Every time I try to figure it out, it escapes me._

_Is it very important to remember?_

_I think that it is significant, but can be forgotten. I believe we should leave sooner._

_How much sooner, Saphira? I don't think Roran is ready._

_We have little time; tonight at the latest._

_I will tell Roran. I don't know whether this is a good idea or not, but I trust you. _

Within the next hour, Roran and Eragon were ready to leave. They were flying light in order to travel faster. They knew their plans by heart. Eragon was filled with grim delight at the chance to face Arya's killers. They mounted Saphira and left through the way they had come, angling in an eastwardly direction, dodging around peaks as they had before.

"Sir," the door to Arya's cell burst open and a soldier walked in, "I have come to tell you that the rider Eragon has been spotted just beyond the boundaries of Dras Leona."

In Murtagh's moment of distraction, Arya grasped the knife, wrenched it out of his hand, and threw him off of her against the wall. The effort caused the skin of her back to seer with pain, and she collapsed onto the floor trembling. Murtagh stood wiping the blood from his lip away from his face.

"I'll be there in a minute once I'm through punishing this nasty, ungrateful witch!!" Murtagh yelled at the soldier who eagerly backed out of the cell.

Arya knew she was about to pay for her actions but it was some comfort to know Murtagh had at least found some justice. She could feel a small amount of blood tracing down her neck but knew it was not an immediate danger. Murtagh picked her up and pinned her back against the wall. She didn't fight him just then. If it truly was Eragon on his way then she wanted to be able to fight alongside him. Murtagh brought back his fist and punched her several times.

Then he took his knife from her and let her fall to the ground gasping in pain and for air. The cell was plunged into darkness as the door shut behind him. There was a soft clicking as the key turned in the lock.

Eragon sat watching as his cousin choked down a lizard he had found on a rock earlier. Saphira had watched in amusement as his cousin had tried unsuccessfully to kill it for several minutes but finally took mercy on him and dug her claw through its back killing it instantly. Eragon was eating a dried apple and did little else but stare. The air was cold, though the sandy ground of the Hadarac Desert stayed warm. Winter was fast approaching. It would be a hard one for the Varden with so many people to take care for. They would not have the continuous supply of food from the dwarves now that they had been moved to Surda.

Eragon shivered as a breeze encircled him. It carried the scent of grass with it which relieved him. Saphira may like the sand but Eragon personally hated feeling gritty all the time. For a few moments sand whipped around in the air but then it settled, and Eragon and Roran retreated into slumber. They would need as much energy as possible for the next day.

Murtagh leaned impatiently on a ledge on Helgrind's outer wall. Thorn circled high over his head also waiting. The blue dragon drew ever closer but was still not close enough. He knew his job from Galbatorix was to wait, but he never swore to do so. He would choose when to fight his own battles.

_My foolish, foolish brother, you'd think that he'd learn coming to the rescue of everyone was futile._

_You are correct; he is foolish and he's only brought his cousin._

Murtagh pulled his sword from its sheath and examined the blade in a fashion that caught the light. The remaining Ra'zac and lethrblaka soared up from the top of Helgrind. To Murtagh's surprise the two rebels and the dragon sped up at the sight.

Eragon pasted himself flat against Saphira's neck as she rushed toward Helgrind. She had picked and air current that would support her and furiously flapped her wings to gain speed. She slid along on the air like water in a river. She streamlined her self so she would go faster.

_Eragon, Thorn and Murtagh are here! Where's Thorn? I cannot look for him; it will slow me down too fast._

_He's diving Saphira! Directly above us. He'll be on us in seconds._

Saphira angled her head up slightly and the speed shoved them up into a giant loop. Saphira was next to Thorn's belly so quickly he hadn't even realized what had happened yet. She scored her long curved talons down his underside as she past and then looped over and got his back. Eragon pulled his new sword from its sheath and struck out at the dragon. Thorn twisted in anger and pain but by the time he finally saw them they had reached the Ra'zac and his rider.

Murtagh starred in disbelief at his dragon. Thorn had actually lost to trickery. It was a surprise attack and they won. Now the blue dragon raced forward toward Helgrind. Murtagh sheathed Zar'roc and scrambled into the peaked fortress. He ran through the tunnels until he reached the elf's cell. He unlocked the door and grabbed her roughly by the hair. He then drew the sword and put it to her neck.

"Let's see how much my brother values your life over his cousin's!"

Eragon was facing the Ra'zac now. His cousin had scrambled down into the tunnels to find Katrina and bring her back out. The lethrblaka was now much smaller than Saphira and much less skilled. Saphira darted up and over its 

head to allow Eragon plenty of striking room. This was a dangerous maneuver for all but the most talented and trained flyers. Eragon got a direct slice in the middle of the lethrblaka's head. Dark blue/purple blood rushed from the wound. Eragon looked at his sword only to see no blood on the blade. In his moment of distraction the Ra'zac and lethrblaka charged him Saphira dodged but the Ra'zac's serrated knife caught his lower right arm and ripped the skin and muscle down to the bone. Eragon yelled in pain as Saphira roared and flew directly at the other flying beast. When they collided, Eragon switched his sword from his right to his left hand. Blood coursed from his wound, and he knew this would have to be over soon.

_Saphira! Slide underneath it! _

_It will put us both at risk…_

_I know, just trust me._

_I trust you Eragon. Don't prove me to be foolish_.

Saphira folded her wings and dropped slightly, then flew forward with her neck stretched out level with the ground. Eragon lifted his sword above his head and shoved it up under the ribcage of the lethrblaka. The creature began to writhe.

_Saphira, go now!! _

Saphira once again sped up to an outrageous speed for a few seconds. Their battle with the Ra'zac had taken them far out over the ground and onto the plain. They banked sharply to see their opponent start to fall. The descent began unimaginably slowly and it picked up speed until it reached its maximum seconds before impact. Saphira and Eragon turned away and flew back toward Helgrind.

Eragon tore a strip from ,his tunic as they flew knowing the battle was far from over. He wrapped the strip of material around his arm and tied it tightly. The blood seeped through the cloth almost as soon as he applied it, but he could not expend energy, not yet.

Saphira landed on top of one of the peaks. Soldiers ran from the passages that channeled out from the mountain. Eragon spotted Roran running at the head of them carrying Katrina. Eragon knew it was futile the soldiers were gaining on his cousin and his cousin's fiancé. As one, Eragon and Saphira started to move forward. Behind them a passage opened. Eragon turned, and what he saw made his stomach drop away.

Murtagh stood in front of the door and before him stood Arya with a sword held firmly against her neck. Eragon turned to look at Roran and Katrina. They were now surrounded by soldiers. Arrows were pointed at their chests.

"Choose dragon rider." Murtagh spoke with a liquid ease to his voice that showed how comfortable he was with the situation.

_Saphira…_

_I can only tell you to choose with your head and not your heart, little one. I cannot make this decision for you._

Tears pricked Eragon's eyes. He looked at each of the people he loved, his family and his friend who meant more to him than anything other than Saphira.

"Hurry Rider or there won't be any choosing," Murtagh was taunting him.

a/n- It was rather bloody and violent. Just like I said it would be.

Poll of the Chapter

Will Murtagh die?

Gath un reisa du rakr

Tabitha of MoonAurora


	5. Shock

Chapter 5

Shock

Eragon looked over at Arya to see a thin line of blood now tracing down her neck. Eragon looked at Saphira's flat blue neck scales and tried to make a choice. He loved Roran like anyone would love a brother. They had been there for each other since they were little, but he loved Arya more than that. No, head before heart. Roran could fight but he was not good with a sword or anything else but a hammer. Arya was good with almost anything including magic. There was the risk that if she were to die the elves would withdraw any support for the Varden. Arya was also a skilled commander. To Eragon the choice was clear.

He put his head in his hands and groaned. He couldn't use just his head. It was impossible. Roran his childhood playmate would die. Roran, his best friend and his adopted brother. So many memories he had shared with him. Yet were these memories, thoughts and hardships not enough for him to choose Roran over Arya? Eragon grabbed his hair in his hands, then, looked between the desperate face of Roran and the accepting and understanding face of Arya. She was ready to die for the good of their cause but Eragon wasn't so sure he was ready to let her go. She had helped him through so much. She had saved him from dying at the hand of Durza. She had shown him that he could learn and make extraordinarily large choices. She had accepted that he was the son of Morzan without so much as a flinch, something Roran hadn't even achieved. She had shown surprise, yes, but not revulsion.

"Choose"

Eragon looked up to see the knife cut even deeper into Arya's throat. Now she gave an audible gasp as Murtagh prolonged her coming death. Eragon made his decision, a decision that would haunt him the rest of his life.

He looked at Roran for a long few seconds holding his gaze and trying to tell him he was sorry. Suddenly he saw fear flash through Roran's eyes. Eragon turned away and jumped from Saphira's back. He drew his sword and ran at Murtagh. He saw as his true brother raised his hand and brought it down. Eragon heard Roran and Katrina scream in pain and then nothing. Tears ran down Eragon's face but he attacked Murtagh regardless. He let his anger flow through him. Murtagh released Arya and parried Eragon's attack. Eragon attacked again and again but could not get past his brother's defenses. To his surprise a curved silver blade jabbed at Murtagh as he parried Eragon's attack. Eragon slipped in past his opponent's defenses and ran his blade through his brother's stomach. Eragon removed his sword from his brother's abdomen and sheathed it for there was not blood on the blade. He watched as his brother collapsed bleeding profusely. Thorn swooped in and wrapped his talons around his rider. Eragon let him go, believing that there was nothing the dragon could do.

Arya looked at Eragon. She could see he was in a lot of pain after choosing her over his cousin. She was about to speak when he turned to her and kissed her. Fear shot through her whole body because of what Murtagh had done. She pushed him away, and backed a few steps back. She looked up to his eyes and then immediately looked elsewhere. She had not seen what she usually did when he tried something like this. She did not see the hurt feelings of a boy. She had not seen begging in his eyes. This time she saw regret and apology. He had grown.

When she looked back up at him she was shocked to see him looking ill.

"Eragon?" she asked.

She caught him as he fell into a faint.

Eragon woke late that night to the sound of a fire. He tried to sit up but was forced to lie back down as his head spun. He felt Saphira's warm scales against his side and her warm breathe blew upon his face.

_Welcome back, little one, we've been worried._

_We?_

_Don't you remember? Arya is with us. She's been caring for you._

It a quick rush of thoughts and emotions, his choice, Roran's death, fighting Murtagh, and kissing Arya. Tears rushed to his eyes and he rolled against Saphira to cry his sides shaking violently.

Arya watched silently as Saphira and Eragon communed and as Eragon realized what had happened. She had known he wouldn't remember. For his sake, she did not go to him to examine his wound. It could wait. She wished she could be his friend now but there was really nothing she could say that would help him. She knew how it must have felt to him when he read her note. She knew how he felt now though she had never lost someone so closely related to her.

_Is there nothing you can do for him? It is a terrible shock to remember all of that at once. _

_I wish I could Saphira. I really do, but I have never had to make a choice such as he has. I have never lost someone that was as close as a sibling to me. He would not want me to help him anyway. Many times I've had to face life alone and wanted help; others, I have been helped and not wanted any. It is times like these where we I would be least likely to accept help. Eragon is strong. He will pull through this. Just give him time._

_He'll pull through whether he wants to or not._

Arya nodded to Saphira and severed their connection.

Eragon woke with his face feeling like the skin on his cheeks had hardened. He groaned and rolled over onto his stomach. He pushed himself onto his knees and looked around. They were back in Surda near the burning plains. To his left he could see the small fires of Cithri just going out. He looked to his right and saw nothing but the burning plains. The sky was dark and cloud covered hinting of rain. He moved to push himself up and felt warm liquid running down his arm. Looking down he saw a bandage that had been white a few moments before turn red with his own blood. Bile rose in his throat and he vomited. Arya must have heard him because she was soon at his side supporting him. Eragon settled back on his heels gasping for air. Arya ran her hand up and down his back until he calmed.

"Blood doesn't usually bother me. I don't know why it would start now," He choked.

"It's because its your own blood and you've lost a lot," Arya explained, "I would heal you now but the drug Mur… They put on me is still wearing off. I am afraid I would do more harm than good. I will find some more bandages."

Eragon looked at her for a few seconds as she stood. It only took him that long to realize that Arya was in a great deal more pain than she let on. He watched as she bent over the fire and placed water over it to boil. She would stop every so often or wince slightly.

"Arya, what did they do to you while you were there?" He asked in worry.

Arya stiffened, "Eragon I swear to you that you would not want to know."

"I do want to know, though."

"Eragon I refuse to tell you. Not now and not ever."

"I can tell you are burned. Your entire back. Let me see."

Arya stared at him, "Do not try to heal me, you'll kill yourself."

Eragon was astounded that it was that easy to talk her into. Arya walked over to him. He sat down with his legs folded and Arya sat in front of him. Eragon hesitated then reached forward grasping the laces. He felt foolish. It was not like he was going to do anything to her so why did he feel so guilty. He felt like he was doing something he shouldn't be doing.

A horse neighed close by and Eragon forgot what he was doing and grasped his sword. He felt Arya do the same. Eragon was suddenly very aware that Saphira was no where near them. She was hunting. A horse answered. Soon there were hoof beats and a group of Riders, about twenty, rode at a full gallop toward the camp. Eragon slid his sword farther out of the sheath. White horses danced into view their paced slowing as commands from the riders flew through the air. The Ancient language, elves.

Eragon stood sliding his sword back into its sheath. The world spun. He felt a hand grip his upper arm and steadied. Arya was standing beside him.

_Saphira I would much appreciate it if you got here soon. We have company._

_I come, Eragon, but I will be a while. The only creatures here are snakes and they are no good for eating._

_Very well Arya and I will deal with them. Be back soon though._

"We saw your fire from afar travelers and we wished that you would…" The elf on the first horse looked astounded, "Lady Arya, Rider Eragon, this is certainly a surprise."

"Greetings Vanir, I see your arm has healed," Eragon commented, feeling uncomfortable with so many elves staring at him.

"Aye it has. Where is your dragon, Saphira?" Vanir asked him.

"Hunting," Eragon said.

"Scouting" Arya answered at almost the same moment.

Vanir looked just as confused as Eragon and Arya felt.

"She told me she was scouting. She said she had heard something," Arya told Eragon.

"She told me she was hunting. She said there was nothing to eat here but snakes," Eragon countered.

Vanir was looking from one to the other. As they looked up at him a strange expression played across his face. It was like a combination of amusement and thoughtfulness. Eragon looked at the ground in embarrassment as he interpreted the look.

"Vanir, that is very presumptuous. No such activity has ever occurred and not such activity ever will," Arya seemed beyond herself in annoyance.

Eragon looked up as he heard Arya wince slightly her breathing becoming slightly unsteady. Vanir opened his mouth to offer a reply.

"Don't say a word. She was captured by the Ra'zac and by my brother. Until quite recently I believed her to be dead. I have the feeling that she is in more pain than she lets on and your not changing that by implying…"

Vanir looked taken aback by Eragon's harsh tones. Eragon walked to Arya and helped her to sit down realizing that life in the plains of Surda had suddenly become a lot more difficult.

"Are you alright?" Eragon asked her. For a few seconds he became dizzy and put his head in his hands.

"I should be asking you that same question," Arya leaned forward and grabbed his wrist, pulling it towards her so she could examine it.

Eragon gasped. The bandage was almost completely soaked with blood. Arya released his wrist telling him to keep his forearm raised, and walked to the fire where rags boiled in hot water. She removed a few and returned to Eragon. Eragon looked at Arya and saw a hurried expression on her face.

He was very pale, almost white when Arya returned. She laid the bandages out on her bedroll and cut away the old ones knowing she had to work fast. She pulled them away from his skin just before he fainted. Arya caught his head and lowered him gently to the ground then grabbed the bandages and began to wrap them tightly around his forearm. Arya looked at Eragon's face, at the pain that laced the lines that creased the corner of his mouth when he would laugh or smile. Something in her made her wish that she could have her magic back so she could take away his pain. She brushed a strand of his overlong hair out of his eye. Arya knew that she would have to leave now before something happened to her, something that was already happening to her. She quickly stood and left him to lie on the ground where he had passed out.

Saphira flew in out of the north. In her jaws was a large boar. Arya shut her eyes. Saphira dropped the boar and looked at her with concern.

_You are troubled, Arya? I know that my rider is not well but, I know he will recover. Would you like to fly with me?_

_I believe that would be very beneficial, thank you Saphira. I will make sure he will be watched and cared for while we are gone._

Arya glanced back over at Eragon in worry and then strange protective feeling returned. She quickly looked away from him. The protectiveness lingered for a little while afterward. Arya stood, wincing, and walked to the elven men that now sat around the campfire their horses tethered just outside the bright ring of flickering light. Nari and Vanir looked up from the charts they were reading and stared at her as she approached. They saw the trouble in her eyes 

and the slight variations in her walk that betrayed the true pain she was in. Arya could see it in their eyes and also noticed that though his face remained upturned Vanir's eye traveled over her body. A shiver ran up her spine. She pretended not to notice as she spoke.

"Nari, could you watch Eragon, he's not very well," she kept her eyes well guarded and did not make direct eye contact with any of them.

"Where will you be, princess?" Vanir spoke a bit too loudly and Arya realized that many of the elves had been drinking though for what reason she could not discern. She clamped her hand over Vanir's mouth trying to keep him from speaking too loudly again.

Arya turned to Nari, "I am going flying on Saphira for a while. I'm trusting you to care for the hope of our survival. Don't let me down."

Arya returned to Saphira, and jumped onto her broad shoulders without a word. Once she was comfortably seated she returned her gaze to Eragon's unconscious form. She let her mind slide to his pushing on his consciousness until it was very near to wake.

"Let us fly Saphira," Arya spoke to the dragon.

With that Saphira took to the skies after one last look at her rider.

Eragon woke shortly after Arya and Saphira left. In his mind he tried to contact first Saphira and then Arya but neither was open to him. Eragon assumed that they had gone out riding together for some reason. Eragon felt a pain stab through his heart as he remembered Roran and Katrina's deaths. He soon came to the conclusion that the thought of this particular event and knowing that it had been his doing would haunt him forever.

Eragon suddenly wondered whether he had chosen correctly. What would have happened if he had allowed Arya to die and Roran to live? What if he had just flown away or sent Saphira to help Roran and Katrina? No, he answered himself; I did what I had to. I did so with my head. I had to choose between two people I love and I chose Arya. It made his decision only more painful.

Eragon tried to stand only to fall over vomiting. His stomach continued to heave even after it was empty. When the convulsions finally stopped he sat back on his feet gasping for air and feeling lightheaded. Behind him he heard laughter. Eragon turned his head to see the elven men sitting around the campfire with pleasured looks on their faces. Eragon had never seen elves drunk before but he was certain that that was what he was seeing. The drunken laughter echoed about the open plain.

Eragon decided to join them. Some alcohol would do him some good he thought. Eragon crawled to the fire knowing standing would only make him throw up again. He grabbed a bottle of liquor and poured some in his mouth. It burned his insides as it went down and he spluttered at the sensation. The elven men starred at him and then started laughing raucously. Eragon glared and was taking a second sip urged on by the others. This continued for quite some time until an all out drinking contest ensued.

Eragon, who usually won such contests was the first out when he became violently sick and had to leave to vomit yet again. When the last of the liquor was expelled from his stomach he passed out and did not wake again until he heard shouting.

Arya leaned against Saphira's cool hard scales as the wind rushed past them.

_What is it Arya? What is it that frightens you so? _Saphira's voice echoed loud and clear through her mind startling her.

_I am frightened of nothing at the present. Why do you ask? _Arya replied recovering quickly.

_Your body is tense. Though you seem to relax, there is something that holds you back from completely letting yourself go. From what do you guard yourself?_

Arya was taken aback. She had not known that Saphira could sense all she had jut said from how she herself sat on her back.

_I guard myself from nothing but my enemies._

_Say that in the ancient language._

Though Arya tried she could not.

_What torture were you put through at Helgrind? Why do you not tell Eragon? He cares for you; he would try to help you. I'm sure that whatever happened he would understand, _Saphira prompted.

_I do not tell Eragon because he cares for me and because I am ashamed. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before. It is too fresh in my mind for me to speak of at this time. Maybe someday I will tell him but not now._

_Would you tell me? _Saphira queried.

_I trust you Saphira, but all the same I cannot speak of it. _

_Please, if you tell me I could help you. I don't just help my rider; I will help his friends as well._

Arya considered the possibility of telling Saphira and looked at it from all angles. She made her decision and opened up to Saphira.

_I was beaten, burned and… _Arya paused knowing that if Saphira happened to think about what she next said while speaking with Eragon, Eragon would find out in a way that she did not want him to, _and Murtagh raped me._

Arya could feel Saphira's surprise as the dragon momentarily glided jerking her head upward. Saphira spun her head around to face her.

_I am sorry I made you recollect such a thing. I had not expected… well,_

_It is alright Saphira. It helps to speak with someone about it._

Saphira banked quite suddenly and flew back toward their camp.

"Nari, I told you to take care of him not allow him into a drinking contest!"

This was what Eragon heard when he awoke. He felt like someone was drilling Saphira's claws into his head. Never would he drink elvish liquor again. His head felt overlarge and heavy. His clothes were drenched with sweat 

but suddenly he did not feel hot, but cold. His brain was now fuzzy and he did not put the signs of a fever together. He rolled onto his side and moaned. His vision was cloudy and he could not remember what had happened to him. All he knew was he felt like he was dying. Maybe he was.

a/n- So we have the makings of something happening. It is much easier for me to write from Arya's perspective. There is a lot more that goes into understanding a boy's behavior. I have to use a lot of my imagination to picture what Eragon would be doing in this second and that second. I know the hunting/scouting thing is childish and old but it got suspicions into the elven men which is exactly what I want. We are also seeing that Vanir seems to like Arya a bit. Dun Dun Dun Duuunnnn. Tell me what you think.

To answer a question, no, this is not an Arya?Murtagh fanfic. They sicken me. I apologize to those of you who hate the fact that I had Murtagh actually rape Arya but I found it necessary for the situation. I apologize for killing Roran and Katrina, but they can't just live happily ever after in every fanfic. That would get boring. This is how I think this story should continue. Were I to be the author I would make everything happen as it has. I am not and I don't believe that any of this plot will be in the story.

Guth un Reisa du Rakr

Tabitha of MoonAurora


	6. Anything But This

Chapter 6

Anything But This

Eragon felt a something cool resting on his head and cheek. He blinked to clear his vision but could not.

"Barzul,"

The person who had cursed could not have been far away from his face but he could only see smudges of color. Eragon's mind could not place the voice with a body though he recognized it. He fluttered out of consciousness and then back into it almost immediately as something shoved him back. A panicked something. Eragon coughed and rolled onto his stomach to vomit. He could feel the hand on his forehead, but still had now way to place it. His muscles gave way and the hand was suddenly supporting his whole body. Now he was trembling and wishing to die.

Arya looked at Eragon in panic. She glared at Nari. Eragon's head was now resting in her lap as he shook with fever. His arm had become infected and his blood loss had greatly weakened him. She was still waiting for the elves to give her the rags she had asked for. She looked down at Eragon and saw his cheeks were flushed with color and heat while the rest of him was pale. That's when she knew it was time to leave. Arya knew she could not heal him herself. They had dosed her so well that the magic suppresser was still in effect. She could feel it lessening but still would not risk it.

Arya stood and looked at Saphira. Saphira, it seemed, had read her mind and scooped Eragon up onto her back. Arya climbed up behind him. Saphira brought her wings down and pushed off before the elven soldiers could say a word.

A week later, after days of fitful sleep and feverish nightmares Eragon came around. He was in an infirmary and could not contact Saphira. He could feel her but he couldn't talk to her for she had blocked him from her mind. He wondered why Roran wasn't sitting with him. Then he remembered, there was no Roran anymore. There wasn't a Katrina either. They had been killed because of him. Tears of grief came to his eyes. For several hours he sat and cried until he, yet again, fell asleep.

Eragon swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood. He wore only his underclothes as did everyone else in the ward. Angela had been annoying him with her constant babble and prodding about what had happened to him. She had prodded him about many other things as well but he didn't really remember everything. Eragon knew that all those time she had been talking to him in her annoying fashion were only a ploy to get him out of bed. As much as he would have liked to defy her he was fed up with the damn infirmary. He knew he was ready to leave but had refused to do so for fear of what might happen to him. His grief for his cousin had also been a sort of illness that had kept him bedridden for many days. Now he was better. He had recovered. For two entire weeks he had not seen Saphira. He wanted to see her very badly. They had talked, though only fleetingly because of Eragon's tendency to lose consciousness because of fever and exhaustion.

Eragon searched for the rest of his clothes and quickly donned them. Thoughts and questions flew through his head. What had happened after he had suddenly become so ill? How had he gotten to the Varden? These needed answered. At least he thought they did.

The corridors of the castle were long and confusing and it was not long before Eragon found he was lost. He groaned.

_Saphira?_

_Yes little one?_

_I'm lost in the castle._

Eragon could feel he laughter over their mental link.

_Worry not little one, I will send Arya to find you. She has been feeling responsible for your illness and has been rather… I don't know what the word would be. It would do her some good to know you are well again._

Eragon was taken aback. Arya, worried about him so much her mannerism had actually changed!

_That's fine Saphira. Thank you. Shall we fly soon? _He responded.

_I'd like that very much little one,_ She severed their connection.

Eragon decided it would be better if he just stayed where he was rather than go looking for Arya. It did not take long for her to find him. Once she had he turned to face her.

"Hello, Arya, it is good to see you well," he said trying not to sound too curious.

"It's good to see me well? I should be saying such a thing to you!"

She stepped forward and put her arms around his neck, then quickly stepped away from him as though she had been burned. Eragon was standing there his mouth slightly open starring at her.

"I apologize. That was rather impulsive." Arya looked at him but her eyes were guarded.

"No need to apologize. I hope you haven't been too worried. Saphira told me you seemed to feel it was your responsibility that I was so sick. It's not like you to be irrational." Part of what he said was a question. Eragon knew that she knew it as well but she did not answer.

"I did not worry nearly as much as Saphira said. I was merely afraid that I had caused the end of our rebellion. That is all," She replied.

"You forget I had Saphira to help me through it. I don't think I would have lasted had it not been for her firm hold on me." Eragon's voice had a slight edge to it though he could tell that she was not telling him the whole truth.

"I did not forget that you had Saphira to help you through your illness but even she has her limits and you were pulling on them rather hard," Arya commented, her voice beginning to rise.

"I am stronger than you think I am," He replied becoming annoyed.

"You are not as strong as you consider yourself to be," Arya was also becoming annoyed.

"Oh, and you know this how," Eragon's voice became more angry with each word he spoke.

They now were standing outside the room of the council of elders. There was a Varden meeting going on inside which was interrupted when their voices could be heard inside the room. Nasuada quickly made her way to the door.

"I have known you for a long time Eragon," Arya's arms were crossed across her chest, "I have seen you fight. I have seen you almost die many times. Once I saved you from Durza with the help of Saphira. Even then you nearly died."

"If you don't recall you almost died then too!" Eragon glared in vehemence.

"I did what I had to to save our cause and you should be a bit more grateful for it!"

"All the same you almost died. I am stronger than I was then! I can use much more powerful magic now! Do not forget Agaeti Blodhren! The dragon's…"

"There is no need to remind me; I remember that night well!"

They were now yelling. Eragon found it disconcerting that Arya had completely lost control.

"I remember it well too, but that's not what we're talking about is it?!" Eragon spat back

"You almost died two weeks ago! You can't deny it. I know that then you just wished it would end!!" She returned to the original subject.

"How do you know I felt that way?!" Eragon was livid.

He and Arya had come to a complete stop and were now facing each other shouting.

Arya looked at the floor for a second said nothing.

"It was you!! You were in my mind weren't you! What else did you see?" Eragon spoke with disgust.

"I saw nothing!" She returned in the Ancient Language.  
The door beside them opened to reveal a worried looking Nasuada.

Eragon had his mouth open ready with a retort but shut it immediately.

"What is going on?" was the first thing Nasuada asked, "I am surprised at you Arya. It is most unlike you to lose your temper in such an explosive fashion. You are late for our meeting. Had you forgotten? Eragon I extend my invitation to you as well. Come."

Eragon's temper had cooled and he followed Nasuada and Arya into the chamber.

_I'm sorry Saphira; flying is going to have to wait._

_That is alright little one. That was quite a heated argument. We can talk about it later. _

_There's nothing to talk about!_

_Oh, Eragon there is a whole world of things we could talk about._

_Saphira!! _

It was useless to try to talk to her for she had severed their connection.

Arya sat down in a seat and surveyed the room. Though Eragon took the seat opposite her, she did not look at him. She was still shaken by how little it took for the feud to start and she was not eager for one to start again.

Vanir and another elf she did not immediately recognize were present having arrived a week previously. Both looked at her curiously but neither spoke. A few others were also starring between Eragon and herself. She noticed Orik whisper something to Eragon and saw Eragon shoot him a glare.

"Enough," Nasuada was now standing at the head of the table. Apparently she had seen the behavior of those around the table and would not allow it to continue any longer.

"We were discussing the best plan of attack on Uru' Baen before our interruption. Do either of you have anything to offer?" Nasuada continued.

"We should split into groups. We will be in smaller numbers and therefore easier to hide as we approach. We could also surround them more easily." Eragon stated.

"That seems to be the most common response to our problem. I would like to hear what each of you think of this plan. We need the safest attack plan available so I'd like all of your views." Nasuada prompted.

"The King lives in Uru' baen, he will be well prepared for any kind of assault. Any kind of attack will be noticed. Do you honestly think that we will be able to trick Galbatorix? His largest number of troops must be in that fortress. Splitting into smaller groups may seem a logical root to take but it puts us all in more danger than necessary," Arya objected.

Eragon grew angrier and angrier as she continued to find flaws in his plan.

"So what do you propose we do, Princess?" Eragon snapped.

Suddenly the room was silent. Eragon became very pale realizing that he had just let slip Arya's identity. Vanir and the other elf he did not know looked livid. He looked at Orik who wore a look of shock that showed how surprised he was at Eragon's mistake for he already knew her stance in Ellesmere. He looked at Nasuada who appeared to be close to fainting. Many of the others looked shocked or confused. Finally he looked at Arya. Her usually blank face was covered by shock and, to his surprise, pain. When he looked at her she stood calmly, walked around the table, grasped his upper arm in a firm grip and marched him into the corridor.

Suddenly, Eragon felt very sure that Arya was very angry at him. He was stunned as Arya turned him to face her. She was crying. Nothing had prepared him for this. She raised her hand to his cheek and starred at him for a long while until her breathing settled. He watched as her gaze traveled to the floor and then returned to his face.

"I thought that I could trust you, but lately your actions have been erratic. This mistake is the last that you and I can endure as friends. Our friendship ends here Eragon; that is the way it is and will always be unless I say otherwise. I don't say this to hurt you but you must understand that no good will come with this revelation. I was free Eragon, now I'm more captive than a caged rabbit. I hope that you understand what you've caused. I bid you good day."

Eragon watched his mouth open as she turned away from him and strode down the passage. He thought he heard muffled sobs as she left but he couldn't be sure. Eragon stood silently in the corridor regaining his confidence and calm before he returned to the council room.

Inside an angry discussion was taking place. A few people were berating Nasuada for not telling them. Nasuada who had earlier looked close to fainting now looked angry and was close to starting a fight with those nearest her. Eragon jumped up onto the table.

"No one knew save for Arya and me!!"

The room became silent.

"No one knew save for Arya and me!!" Eragon repeated, "Leave Nasuada alone before we all get killed by each other!!"

"What made it right to hide it from us Rider? What made it so special that you could not have mentioned it?" A man Eragon recognized but could not put a name to, asked.

"Is it really so hard for you to look past your short stubby nose, human? He couldn't have told because he knew it would endanger our heir's life! If Galbatorix knew of Arya's identity her life would be forfeit!" Vanir's voice was rising dangerously.

"Oh I suppose that if it's an elf their life is far more important than a human's. Look at Nasuada. Does she cower from her title every day? Does she hide the truth from everyone just to ensure she stays alive one more day? It's plain selfish cowardice!!" another man retorted.

Eragon beat Vanir and the other elf onto the table and had his sword placed at the man's neck with a slight amount of pressure set onto the hilt.

"You will die before you say anything more of that nature about Arya! She has been through more than you know, more than any of us know! You have no right to make judgments on one thing she did or didn't do! Did it ever occur to you that maybe this decision was not made by her alone? Did it even enter your mind that if she were to die there would be no supplies from Izlanzadi and it would admit the fall of the elves?!" Anger surged through Eragon like a fiery poison.

The man seemed to shrink before Eragon in terror. If he so much as opened his mouth Eragon felt as though he would run his sword through his neck right there in front of everyone.

"Eragon, return to your seat." Nasuada's voice was firm and tense.

Eragon glanced at her and then at everyone at the table, most of which looked as though they thought they were about to witness murder. He also became aware that Vanir and the other elf were staring at him intently as though trying to understand what they now saw. Eragon's face remained dark but he sheathed his white sword and slid back into his seat from the table.

"I think that it would be best if we leave it at that and adjourn to dinner. If anyone has any final requests on the matter please tell me now," Nasuada spoke, diplomatically.

"It would be best if we had each of the people in this room swear an oath in the ancient language that does not permit them to discuss what we know in the vicinity of others unless they were in this room at this time," Eragon did his best to keep his voice even.

"Very well, that seems a reasonable solution to he emergent problem. Eragon, if you would be so kind as to provide us the correct words, we will each make our oaths separately upon departure. This council is hereby dismissed. We will meet again in a week's time," Nasuada dismissed them with what seemed to be relief.

Eragon carefully tutored them with the words. Vanir and the other elf left without so much as a word of the ancient language as did Orik who had already been sworn to oath. When Eragon had dismissed everyone he turned to leave but felt and arms steer him away from the door. Nasuada pulled him away from the door and forced him into a chair.

"What were you thinking?!"

"Excuse me?" Eragon decided to play dumb. Nasuada saw straight through it.

"You know what I speak of!" She answered anger bubbling through the words.

Eragon kept a blank look on his face.

"You put your sword to a man's neck today! You threatened him for insulting your friend! That is not justified!" Nasuada continued.

"My friend happens to princess and heir to the elven throne." Eragon finally answered.

"Then you could have let the other elves behave foolishly! They were about to! You beat them to it!" Nasuada retorted.

Eragon remained silent.

"What I want to know is what you were thinking?! How could you possibly find that reasonable?!" Nasuada kept going

"I found it reasonable to protect a friend's honor," Eragon replied simply

"By threatening a man's life?!" Nasuada's voice was becoming increasingly more powerful.

"Things got a bit out of had, but yes." Eragon returned calmly.

"Why did you do it?" Nasuada continued to interrogate him.

"I didn't like to hear someone slighting my friend," Eragon answered.

"Tell the truth Eragon. You have to be the worst lire I have ever met."

Eragon swallowed, thinking back to when he kissed Arya on the peeks of Helgrind. He swallowed again.

"Tell me this, Eragon, do the two of you have an intimate relationship?" Nasuada asked.

"No!" Eragon replied hastily," We are no more than friends. Frankly, I find that a very personal question."

Nasuada fixed him with a stern look, "Very well, go. Eat, drink, speak with your friends. I'm sure you have much to catch up on with the elves."

Eragon stood and left without so much as another word.

I just love writing arguments. I didn't think I'd like it so much but now I know I underestimate the power of the word. Books are awesome! Also I'd like to thank my reviewers and those who added me to their favorite lists. You know who you are. Thank you for sharing your views on my story!

3,097 words!


	7. Revelations

Sorry I haven't updated in ages!! Man you guys must really hate me right now. I've been working most of the camps at the barn where I ride so I don't have much to do but work and sleep. Any way here's the next installment!!

Chapter 7

Thoughts and Mysteries

Eragon did not attend dinner that night but rather went looking for Saphira. He found her nestled in a dragon hold much like that of the one in Tronjheim except for the difference in size. She looked at him and he could tell that she was happy. Her scales seamed to glisten a little brighter. Suddenly, confusion crossed over their link as he did not appear happy to see her. Confusion and a bit of hurt.

The last person Eragon had ever expected to see with Saphira was Elva, at least now anyway. Elva stepped from behind Saphira and walked up to Eragon expectantly. He didn't know what she wanted. Elva's young yet sophisticated form suddenly pressed itself against his leg. He felt a wetness on his pant leg and realized she was crying.

"I want a family," was all he could make out from the words mumbled into the fine elven fabric.

Eragon had no idea what to do with this. He starred at Saphira for help but she only seemed to shrug.

"Well… I suppose I could help you for now. I don't now what you want from me; I'm only sixteen."

"Better than one," She said

"Very true," He replied.

When Elva did not let go of his pant leg he sighed.

"Would you like to come for a ride with me?" He asked.

Elva sniffled and looked at him with a questioning gaze, then Saphira shifted, and the small face became alight with shock and excitement.

"Really?! You'd let me go for a ride on her!" Elva's previous troubles were forgotten at the prospect of getting to ride on a dragon.

Eragon almost smiled but remembered his previous grievances and did not. He bet down and picked up the toddler. With one powerful leap, he cleared the space between him and the saddle on Saphira's back. Then he set Elva down in front of him.

_Let us fly, Saphira!_

_Of course, little one. That is what we are meant to do, is it not?_

_Yes, I suppose it is._

Saphira crouched and then hurled herself into the sky. She beat her wings and ruddered with her tail so they could turn out away from Aberon and out over the fields toward the 

mountains. Eragon heard Elva whoop over the roar of the wind but knew it as not a yell of fear, but rather, of joy. He himself knew the feeling though had not started out so eager to fly.

Eragon remembered that first flight. It had been frenzied and terrifying. Saphira had barely been able to carry him and he was horribly afraid of the Ra'zac. He had wanted to warn his uncle so he had shut Saphira from his mind. Then there were his legs, his skinned legs. There were no scars to mark that first flight. His body had been perfectly healed, somehow, by the dragons at Agaeti Blodrhen nearly two months previously. Had it really been so recently. Time seemed to stretch on for eons. Each day seemed to cover an entire lifetime as the events of war and rebellion blended into one piece from dawn 'til dusk. They gave him no respite but kept him constantly busy.

Then there was his uncle, Garrow. Garrow had died. Because of that flight he had lost his uncle. More like his father actually. Now, Eragon realized, the family who had raised him were all dead. Marian had gone first. That hadn't been his fault. Garrow had been his fault. He hadn't chosen it, infact he had been determined to save him. Roran had been his fault. He had chosen to let Roran die and there wasn't a moment that had passed where he didn't wonder whether it had been the right choice. Nothing seemed the right choice now. You had to choose the logical choice not the right one. Head over heart, just as Saphira had told him, and just as he had chosen. But was it really head over heart as he tried to convince himself it had been?

Arya was no longer his friend. After he chose her over his cousin she had chosen to withdraw her friendship. He had betrayed her trust buy spouting to the council that she was the elven princess however that did not matter to him. Right no all he wanted to do was to have his cousin back. No mater how much he loved Arya he wished he had left her to die. Gone. Anger and greif once again flowed through him.

Eragon retreated from his mind and into the present. His cheeks were wet with the tears of crying and they had landed. Elva kept looking up at him and then at the long drop to the ground.

"Argetlam, why are you crying?" the little girl asked, her voice concerned as any good friend.

He cleared his throat and recovered quickly, "Urm, no reason."

Eragon dismounted and wandered back into the castle Elva's little hand clasped firmly in his own large and callused sword hand.

Arya retreated to her room after her argument with Eragon. She felt slightly lost and empty though she knew she had chosen the right path. What was the right path? It didn't matter right now. She was in front of the door to her room in little time at all.

Arya changed into her evening clothes, and was preparing to leave for dinner, when she glanced out her window. The view was slightly obscured by some overgrown vines but she was certain she had caught a glimpse of Saphira. Wondering what had become of Eragon after she had left, she looked out the window and around the grounds until she spotted the dragon again.

Arya watched for a long while as Saphira interacted with the child Elva. Then Eragon appeared. He was angry, that was evident. Arya began to feel extremely guilty but knew that what she had done was for the best. Elva ran out from beside Saphira and collided with Eragon's leg. She wrapped her arms around it crying. For a few seconds it looked to Eragon as if he was confused and had no Idea what to do. Then he and Elva began to talk. Arya was not sure what they were talking about. Eragon stooped down and picked up Elva, then he jumped onto Saphira and she took flight. Arya watched them leave.

Arya sighed and suddenly found herself thinking a few thoughts that she would never admit out loud she had thought. Eragon would make a very good father one day. The thought seemed to hold a truer, deeper meaning to it but she refused to search for it for fear of what she would find. She sorted through the other thought until another stood out clearly in her mind as annoying as an impertinent child. She wished very much that she herself could go flying with him. She hoped for this very much. But no, it could not be, she had withdrawn any claim of friendship to him.

Arya suddenly realized how much Eragon must hate her right now. He had chosen her over his cousin, whether it be because of his love or not. Now she had hurt him, in the middle of his grief. She had hurt him and betrayed his trust just as he had her's. She felt responsible for everything that had happened to him. She was, in fact, the person who sent the egg into the spine, the person he rescued from Gilead, the person who fought him in Farthen Dur, the person who had fought beside him and become his closest friend. He fell in love with her but she had hurt him through her rejections. Now her friend, though officially they were not, had been hurt just as badly if not more than before.

_Why do I feel this way? Why do I feel so responsible? Why do I dwell on things that are not my duty when war rages around me? Why do I follow my selfish pursuits? _

_Because you are coming to terms with the truth, elf, whether you like it or not you do have feelings and emotions. _The voice reminded her of home in some way but she couldn't place it.

Something brushed against her leg and she looked down to see Solembum knotting himself through her legs. She looked t her door to see it was still closed and looked.

_My duties come before my personal feelings. Regardless of whether I do have any feeling for Eragon…_

_Ahhh, I made you angry and look at the outcome. You are not so much Arya Svit-kona as they say. Think about this conversation. When next you choose to break his heart make sure that is really what you are doing. Make sure he is not being cast aside because of fear of losing yourself. You are stronger than that. Think, Princess, think. _The werecat leapt onto the window ledge and vanished around the side of the wall.

Eragon was landing Saphira in the same spot as where they had taken off. Her elven sight allowed her to see his facial feature much more clearly than a normal human would. She could see his face was stricken and washed with anger and a deep grieving sadness. Pain stabbed through her as she felt that protective feeling awake inside of her. He had been through so much; how could she allow herself to hurt him? She forced herself to look away and proceeded to dinner and found that she had entirely missed it. A few people who had been in the meeting glared at her and a couple even made extremely obscene gestures.

Eragon moved across the courtyard after saying goodbye to Saphira. He was hungry but ignored it and moved through the corridors to his room. As he sat on his bed tears yet again sprung to his eyes and he silently sobbed into his pillow until he was asleep.

Nasuada still sat in the chair in the meeting room. She too, like Arya and Eragon, though none new it, had missed dinner. Nasuada considered Eragon's developing relationships with those around him. Orik and Eragon had become good friends though rarely saw each other because. This did not bother Nasuada she knew the rider would need friends. It was his relationship with Arya that bothered her. If his activities were biased in anyway, then she could not trust his judgment. This was something that she would have to watch carefully. If he tried to protect Arya it could hurt the Varden's relationship with the elves. Right at this moment their connections were hanging by threads, nothing more could disrupt those ties. Nasuada had come to the conclusion that she must do something about this if Eragon continued to pursue Arya.

Saphira's scales shimmered in the early morning light. The warm of it felt good as it washed across her back and wings that were still covered in frost.

Surda may not receive the snow they get in Carvahall but it certainly gets cold here in the winter, thought Saphira.

Something tingled inside her mind. She thought it was Eragon, so she reached for the sensation trying to follow it. No Eragon just a… grassy field? No a grassy field wasn't contacting her through mind speak. So what was it?

Saphira settled her head onto her claws and wrinkled her face into a contemplating expression. Though she tried to focus on the other tasks at hand and the other problems she and her rider faced. No matter how hard she tried her very essence was pulled to this field. It eventually became so annoying that Saphira gave up and gave in to the sensation. She would find out what was in the damn field and return as quickly as possible.

Eragon walked to breakfast alone, or at least in his mind he was alone. In reality a gaggle of teenage girls were following him. Each seemed to have something different to admire about him and were constantly trying to out do each other in their constant stream of compliments. Eragon, however, barely heard them. Saphira had not been in the garden when he woke and had not contacted him. His best friend, cousin, and brother was dead and his other best friend had decided he was untrustworthy and was also the person who he had chosen over his cousin and the reason he was dead. Eragon would wallow in self pity for as long as he wanted. He was a rider, people couldn't tell him what to do. Self centered pity was decent for him.

He sat at his seat in the breakfast hall and ignored anyone who approached him. Arya approached him as he was leaving. She nodded her head and opened her mouth as if to speak 

and then closed it again. They walked next to each other in silence for a long while and occasionally Arya would open her mouth to speak and then close it again. Eragon noticed this but did not comment. Eragon took the first opportunity to leave and avoid the continuing awkward situation. Before he left, Arya grasped his hand and spun him to face her. Her hand cupped his cheek and she said, in the quietest of voices, "I really do not mean to hurt you."

Eragon saw her eyes, once again, uncharacteristically fill with tears. A grim pleasure flooded his insides as well a conflicting urge to make everything better by pulling her into his arms.

Instead he turned to his room and shut the door behind him leaving her to wonder.

Arya glanced at Eragon sitting at his seat unspeaking though many approached him. She wondered where Saphira was though it was not uncommon for the dragon to remain non-present at breakfast. Sadness filled her as she realized yet again what she had done. Eragon stood to leave and she excused herself to follow. His step was dry and his face was colder than stone. That was when she understood Solembum. But she couldn't , she really couldn't. It was impossible. She couldn't actually… love, Eragon, could she?

Arya reach forward and put her finger tips to his cheek and told him the truth. Her fingers lightly rubbed his cheek and then he turned away to his room and shut the door. Unshed tears ran down her face as she felt his rejection and understood just how badly he felt. She returned to her room and thought again on what she had discovered.

It must be here. There was the field. Saphira glided down to touch the ground and her claw clinked as she touched the ground. What…?

Cliffie Tell me what you think. I had a minor writer's block for this chapter. If the writing is bad then tell me.

The next chapter will hold some surprises. Just wait and see!!

Gath un reisa du rakr

Tabitha of MoonAurora


	8. Orders from a Leader

Orders from a Leader

Chapter 8

Arya was sitting alone in her room doing something she had never thought she would do outside of her times of torture in Gilead; she was crying. Her thoughts that she had so often kept from drifting off their normal track had slipped during her trancelike state of resting and had brought to the forefront of her mind, the rape. The terror and the memories had resurged into her mind so clearly. She had no one to speak to because of her shame. She could not contact Saphira because the dragon's mind was closed to her.

Arya's thoughts drifted to Murtagh and she was filled with a powerful hatred and a longing to sink her sword into the flesh of that man so she new for certain he was dead. It was her right to kill him yet Eragon and her had shared the burden at Helgrind. Eragon… She could not tell Eragon. If she couldn't tell him the slightest secret than she definitely couldn't trust him with this.

Eragon… Arya looked down at what she held in her hands and gasped. The air rushed out of her lungs as quickly as quickly as if some one had kicked her in the ribs. In her lap she held the fairth, on which she had tried to develop an accurate depiction of dragons. Unfortunately her attempt had failed. However, on the piece of charmed slate rested an image, and image that betrayed everything to her. Eragon starred back at her through true to life, deep brown eyes slightly masked by a lock of slightly curly brown hair. He looked like he did now. Fear and courage and confidence shown through every line of his face, but there were also other more sensitive emotions there as well. Compassion and sadness and understanding also resided in the shadowed areas under his eyes.

The door to the room opened and in step the very figure on the slate. Eragon looked very formal and distant. Arya was shocked by his sudden change in attitude toward her. Arya's eyes caught on her slate and she had to work fiercely to keep herself from reacting. She set the slate down on the bed as unobtrusively as possible and stood.

"Atra esterni ono thelduin, Arya Svit-Kona," Eragon spoke putting two fingers to his lip.

Arya gave the due reply and approached him.

"Why have you come to me Er… Shadeslayer?" She asked.

"Oh, well, Nasuada sent me to ask you to come out of the seclusion you've been in all day. She told me to bring you with me to some, I think she described it as 'festivities', tonight. It was an order and I swore to serve her so…" Eragon looked into Arya's face, "You've been crying!"

Arya looked at him for a moment considering this and nodded, "Yes, I have. Well since Nasuada ordered you to bring me to the 'festivities' tonight, we may as well go."

They stood like that in silence for a few moments. Arya watched as Eragon's eyes roved her rather undecorated room. She moved slightly hoping to hide the fairth from view, but she was a little too slow.

"Arya, were you working on a fairth when I came in? You certainly seemed to be studying one intently when I entered," Eragon was obviously trying to make conversation but he was also openly curious.

"As a matter of fact I was but what I have created is none of your business. Seeing as we are no longer friends I believe such talk is rather useless. Let us finish Nasuada's orders and return to our solitude," Arya was in no mood to talk to Eragon. Her newfound feelings for him made it hard to push him away or discourage him from talking to her. Arya suddenly wished he would stop looking at her directly in the eyes.

Arya slowly made her way across the room when she reached the door their eyes met again. The doorway was much too tight for her comfort. Her face must have been inches from his and her heart began to race. Eragon was about to press his lips against her's. Arya looked at the ground quickly, and chose to act a bit put off and startled.

"We should go," She stated and looked up to see the he was blushing slightly.

Arya slipped into the openness of the corridor and felt increasingly better and less nervous. She and Eragon walked side by side but subconsciously kept a foot or so of space between them. As they walked Arya's mind drifted until it finally latched onto the doorway again. She thought of what she had almost allowed him to do and the consequences would have been astronomical had she not thought before acting. Oh why couldn't he restrain himself; it would make her decisions so much easier.

"Arya, Shadeslayer, good to see you! It's been to long." An old but steady voice floated through the crowd of people milling about the palace square.

"Evening Joed," Eragon greeted.

"Well, isn't this a strange sight? Dragon rider accompanied not by their dragon but by an elf, alone. Amazing the things that can happen," Joed was poking at soft spots.

"We're not actually together. This," Arya gestured between Eragon and herself, "Was Nasuada's idea, though what she was thinking I have no idea."

"Ah, somehow I thought you were above such orders Arya though apparently I was wrong," Joed glanced between the pair again.

"I don't appreciate your implications, Joed. It would be best if you just left it where it is now," Arya's tone changed slightly, and she made a mental note to become very tired early and get away from this large crowd.

Eragon looked a Joed with an almost apologetic face at which point Arya felt compelled to haul him away from the man in annoyance.

"I don't need you to apologize for my actions. If I do something it is because I mean to. When I wish to apologize, I will apologize," Arya snapped at him.

"I don't understand why Nasuada did this. We aren't even friends anymore," The words seemed to come as though forced out of his mouth.

"Eragon, let's just do are best to get through tonight and go from there. I think that you and I can handle a few people and questions," Arya privately thought that questions were exactly the opposite of what she needed. She felt she needed some time to pull together her thoughts so she could ensure she wasn't lying every time someone asked her about their relationship.

As they walked through the crowd, a group of young men gathered about Eragon. She recognized some of hem as those who had come with the refugees from Carvahall, though Eragon had never introduced them to her. Now that prospect had seemed to become unavoidable.

"Hey, Eragon! Who's with ya'?" two other boys joined the group.

_Do you mind meeting them? If I don't introduce you now I'll hear about it later._

_No as a mater of fact I don't mind. All I know of your friends is that, save for Joed, their all from Carvahall._

_Joed's more an acquaintance really; you know him better than I do._

_This is very true._

"To answer your question Baldor, this is Arya. She's the Elven Embassador."

Arya nodded her head to them.

"Arya, this is Baldor, Albreich, Cael, Sryn, Talf, Ceph, Markom, Hirn, and Bain. We grew up together."

Arya glanced at each of the boys' faces reading their expressions easily. Not one of them contained the slightest bit of innocence. They continued to walk and Arya listened to their rather boring talk of their trades, and the rather ludicrous and rude jokes, and suddenly felt herself wishing they would go away so she could have Eragon to herself again.

By the time they did leave it was far past dark and Arya was beginning to find that she minded the crowd less now that most of them were drunk. Being two of the only sober people in the area, she and Eragon wandered through the streets listening to the occasional drunken chorus of a gratuitously inappropriate song. The sounds of young children had subsided now as their mother had sent them off to bed. They passed a pub where most of the young people had chosen to go about their drinking and through the window several young couples could be seen flirting with each other and becoming more and more uncontrolled as they drank more and more of the alcohol.

Arya chose to switch her attention to herself. Her eyes flick to Eragon for a second only to notice he wasn't there. She turned to look for him. Walking back along the street she found him sitting on a barrel, his head in his hands. Tentatively, she knelt before him to look into his face. When he would not meet her gaze she grasped his wrist and pulled it away. What was their over whelmed her with sadness. Tears glistened on his cheeks.

"Eragon?" she asked aloud though she knew it would do no good.

He tipped his face down toward the ground away from her.

_Eragon?_

No response

_Eragon, answer me. _

_Why?_

_I want to help you._

_You're the last person I want to help me right now._

_Eragon I… _She was surprised by how much the comment stung.

_The first place I went to like this was when the traders arrived in Carvahall. I was seven and Garrow was sick so Roran and I snuck out of the house and tagged along with Baldor and Albreich. Now I won't ever get to see the trader come into Carvahall with him again because there's no Carvahall and no Roran. And in many ways, it's all linked to you. You sent the egg and the Razac came and burnt down Carvahall. I chose you over Roran and now he's dead! So no, I don't want your help right now._

Arya stood in shock and returned to her rooms, angrier than she could remember feeling in a long time.

Eragon sat quietly, on his barrel in the middle of the street tears silently running down his face. He ached. It was both a mental and physical ache, the pain from his grief still making it difficult to cope with all the situations around him. He was just beginning to have fun for once since Roran had died but now he remembered some of his sweat childhood memories and he fell to pieces. Guilt also brewed in his chest for be so mean to Arya but he blamed her for most of his pain. She had hurt him in so many ways yet he still loved her. But all that had changed, it could never be, because Roran was dead and she was to blame.

"It's all her fault!" he yelled not caring who heard.

Eragon stood and made his way into one of the pubs where he sat at the bar, determined to get so drunk he couldn't feel his limbs.

Saphira reached her tail forward and tapped the egg in the center of the grass. It was as if it had been dropped by someone. It was a polished emerald green with gold and silver veins cutting through the solid hard surface. Saphira raised her head and starred around the grassy swath of land; no movement reached her eyes. This egg had obviously been sitting here for some time. Surely Galbatorix wouldn't be so careless! Would he?!

Saphira immediately decided against that. Galbatorix would never be that ignorant. Someone had either stolen the egg or it was another egg no one had found.

Regardless it should still be taken back to where it could be cared for and maybe even hatch. Saphira scooped the egg up into her mouth.

A/N- Okay let me know how you like this chapter. It's certainly filled with fluff but I promise the next ones will focus on the actual story and less on Eragon and Arya's relationship though it will be there. I just wanted Arya to know what Eragon was thinking and that he would be pushing her away for quite a while.

Gath un reisa du rakr,

Tabitha of MoonAurora


	9. Found

Just a spoiler for you guys. I've kept Murtagh alive so I can have the satisfaction of Arya(me) killing him.

Chapter 9

An Egg is Found a Journey Begins

Arya lay on her bed, her breathe coming in sharp painful gasps. They weren't physically painful just mentally. Anger caused her usual façade of aloofness to drop away. Occasionally an angry tear would roll down her face which she would wipe away in disgust. Now she knew what she had caused him those many times whether he had intentionally returned the favor or not. She fell asleep like that lying crossways over her bed.

Arya woke an hour later sweat creating a sheen over her body. The fear. The fear of the rape. Oh if Murtagh ever laid eyes on her again she would ensure it would be the last he did, and that the last thing he saw was her swinging her blade around and cutting him through. Eragon may feel sure he was dead but she wasn't.

She could feel herself shaking. She had to tell someone. She would have to tell Eragon. Arya had few friends. Those she met were only acquaintances. He was the only person here she could confide in.

Arya's fingers brushed over something hard on the bed. As she lifted it her eyes fell upon the stunning face of Eragon. The colors were bright against the black slate fairth. Eragon's light brown eyes stared caringly back at her. He was somewhere in this city probably drinking himself into the ground.

Saphira's wings beat fast and furious. The egg was now safely tucked in her claws and she did not want to be attacked. She was flying very high and the large rain cloud that scooted around beneath her provided a perfect shield. They however masked the landscape beneath her. Above her the moon was shining giving her scales a silver glitter over the blue. The darkness was silent and tranquil. She followed her connection with Eragon to his location.

_Eragon?_

Nothing but painful fuzzy silence reached her. He'd been drinking, a lot. She wished she hadn't blocked him out of her mind but she new he would have wanted to come with her and she wouldn't have allowed him to.

_Eragon!_

Nothing.

Saphira snorted in annoyance and disapproval. Yes she had drunk, but she never completely forgot about her rider when she became incapacitated by alcohol. Saphira sighed and gave up trying to contact him know it would be impossible. She would have to go with her other plan.

_Arya?_

_Saphira?_

_Aye, it is me. I have something to tell Eragon but he's drunk so much he's forgotten I exist. _

_I know that he's very drunk. I'm actually with him right now; he's sleeping some of it off. What is it that you must tell him?_

_I've found another Dragon egg though whether it's the other egg I can't be sure. _

_This is very good news. I'm waking him to tell him; his mind isn't functioning correctly._

There was a long pause. Saphira flew through the liquid silvery darkness feeling completely at home. She had found it! She had found the egg.

_He knows, but I think he does not understand. He keeps on asking who._

_That pitiful dredge of my rider, what has done this to him? Why does he always do this to himself? He gets upset and finds the first pub he can reach. Oh what has caused him this much pain?_

_The death of his cousin._

_I thought he was learning to cope with it. Instead he's drunk himself into a coma. _

_Actually he's woken up. I don't think the effects of the alcohol have worn off yet, though._

_For his own sake he they had better and fast._

Saphira severed her connection with the elf. She was not as happy as she had been. Instead she was irritated. Eragon always got himself in some sort of trouble when she wasn't there. At least it wasn't actual physical harm this time. She returned her attention to the egg in her claws, the flickering thoughts of the unborn chick flying incoherently across her mind. She could see Aberon in the distance a small dot on the horizon which she would reach by nightfall.

"Eragon," Arya shook him as he had fallen asleep again, "Eragon."

"What?" he groaned groggily.

"Saphira has found the third egg," Arya stated.

Eragon sat bolt upright in shock only to lie back down again moaning.

"What?" he queried.

"Saphira found the third egg," She told him again.

"That's amazing, but how?" Eragon seemed to be in wonder.

"I do not know myself, however she has. She'll be here soon."

"Who knows?" he asked.

"You, and I," Arya replied.

Arya watched as Eragon's face became blank and she knew he was communing with Saphira. She suddenly imagined what it must be like to have someone so close to you, an actual part of you yet a separate body. It seemed a wonderful prospect.

"She's here!" Eragon swung his legs out of his bed and stood.

Arya watched as he groaned and walked over to him. Silently she placed a hand on his cheek and released a stream of magic through her hand and into him to take away the hangover so he may enjoy Saphira's return. Arya lowered her hand to her side and turned to leave, but felt a tendril of consciousness reach out to her.

Eragon came with her out the door and down the hall. Though the strand didn't leave it didn't seem to want to contact her either.

_Arya?_

_Yes. _She replied to Eragon.

_I thought we were no longer friends. I thought you said you couldn't trust me. _

_I have found in the last two days that you and Saphira are my only friends here. Right now I must speak to someone. I have things that I can't keep inside. I just hope they don't anger you._

_Why would they anger me?_

_You'll understand when I tell you._

Eragon was silent for a while.

_I must ask you not to tell anyone in Ellesmera of this. At least until I tell you it is alright._

They continued to walk down the hall. They reached the entrance to the courtyard and Eragon took off running. Arya watched as he jumped and threw his arms around Saphira's neck enjoying the return of her presence. They stayed like this for a long time until finally Eragon let go and dropped lightly back to the ground. Arya smiled at him seeing this childlike happiness surrounding him.

_Here, take this, little one. _Saphira picked up one of her massive feet and unfurled the claws. A large green egg dropped from her claws and into Eragon's hands.

It was exactly identical to Saphira's egg except for the color. The white veins ran through the dark green exterior to the egg. Eragon could feel the consciousness inside it. It was small and primitive but there. He smiled and looked up at Saphira.

_We could have a companion rider. Someone who understands who and what we really are. _

_The prospect sounds wonderful but what are the chances that egg will hatch any time soon. The other two have hatched. For all three of them to hatch in this day and age would be almost a miracle._

_Don't spoil it Saphira, at least you found it. It's no longer in the hands of Galbatorix._

_But that's just it, little one. How can we be sure this is the third egg and not some other egg that no one knew existed?_

_A daunting prospect. Only time will tell though, Saphira. We should take this to Nasuada. She'll probably want us to present it to the Varden's children tomorrow. Or today._

_That she might, little one, that she might._

Eragon turned to see Arya standing back from them with the hint of a smile on her face. Eragon grinned at her loss of her usual mask of indifference.

"Arya, Saphira contacted you first so I think that it would be best for you to come with us to tell Nasuada. Do you agree?" Eragon leapt onto Saphira's back and offered his hand to her.

Arya looked at Eragon's proffered hand wondering whether she should take it or not and whether it would be smart to ride Saphira with him in her confused mental state. It didn't matter. This was something she had to do. Dragon eggs had been her job for many years and she wasn't about to let it slip to anyone. She felt that she or a dragon rider should carry the egg. Arya grasped Eragon's had and allowed herself to be pulled up onto the dragon though she had no need for it.

Arya was barely seated before Saphira pushed off the ground and soar into the air above Borromeo Castle. Though Arya was not connected to Saphira like Eragon was, she could feel her excitement and satisfaction. The blue dragon beat her wings steadily and then back peddled to bring her back legs down first.

"Hail, Shadeslayer!" A familiar voice yelled.

"Orik!" Eragon greeted loudly, "Or should I say, Your Majesty?"

"Titles, titles, titles. I'm fine being called Orik. Why one must change their name to something that takes twice as long to say when they become king, I'll never know." Orik grumbled amiably.

"Greetings, Orik. What brings you here?" Arya asked. The Dwarf had been so busy with his duties that he had been unable to attend all but the most formal of occasions.

"Nasuada called a war meeting, she wants to begin moving west toward the sea and eventually take Dras Leona. She hopes it will only take a couple of months." Orik looked at them and asked, "Did you not know there was a meeting? I would have thought you would received notice."

"Shadeslayer, Bjartskular, Arya Svit-kona," Lord Maerthael greeted, "It is nice of you to finally join us."

"Yes. You'd think a dragon rider or the elven princess could arrive on time for an important meeting but apparently that is beneath them," the man whom Eragon had threatened commented.

Both Eragon and Arya jumped down from Saphira's back as Saphira growled, menacingly. Arya felt the man was more than sufficiently out of line. It took every ounce of her control not to break her composure. The man glared at her as though she were a rather despicable piece of manure he had stepped in and she noticed that as more and more people appeared several of them looked at her with that same expression.

"Eragon, Arya, Saphira, It's good that you have finally arrived. I sent Jarsha out to find you nearly two hours ago. We've been trying to devise plans but everything falls back to the three of you." Nasuada sounded as though the meeting had been going poorly.

"And we've gotten no farther than worthless gossiping and irritation from those two elves." Angela comment, "Nothing seems to be able to function without the dragon rider any more. It makes me wonder how the Varden ever got anything done before you two arrived."

"Why didn't you come? I sent you a summons," Nasuada appeared slightly harassed.

"We never received the summons, Nasuada," Arya replied firmly.

"We?" Nasuada questioned, "Surely one of them would have reached you. I sent two runners to deliver the message to the both of you. If I had known you were in the same place then that would have meant one less exhausted runner. I assume correctly that you were indeed in the same place?"

"Yes," Arya replied shortly, without elaborating.

"Right, we need to continue with our meeting." Nasuada returned to the room she had been in. Eragon and Arya followed her. Arya really didn't like how the people around her were staring. They all looked slightly mutinous and crazed. One made a very obscene gesture at her while no one was looking.

Arya took her usual seat across from Eragon. Vanir and Lord Maerthael sat beside her as did Nasuada. Arya looked at Eragon trying to encourage him to bring up the egg. Arya felt her heart skip a few beats when their eyes met each other. None but the two elves beside her seemed to notice the variation.

_Eragon. _She prodded.

_What do you want? _He growled.

_Show them the egg. _She told him.

Arya wasn't going to give him the chance to choose whether he wanted to now or later, "Eragon, or rather Saphira, have something they need to tell us," she looked at Eragon who appeared to be deciding what to say to her later.

He stood, "Arya brings up and excellent point. This is probably the reason no one was able to find us for all our wards," he paused to look at the two elves whose eyes were narrowed, "For the last two days Saphira has been missing. She went off on her own and cut her connection with me. I did not know why she would do something such as that until she returned." Arya reached into the bag and handed him the egg which she had wrapped in cloth. He took it and pulled off the material.

The reaction in the room was instantaneous. Several of the men stood quickly to see whether their eye were deceiving them. A few reached forward but Eragon let no one touch it.

"Saphira you found this?" Nasuada queried.

_I did. We don't know whether it's the third egg or an egg yet unknown to us. Either way the Varden has an advantage now._

"Saphira makes a good point, but even if this egg does hatch the dragon and rider won't be ready in time to fight with us at Dras Leona. And two half trained riders won't win against Murtagh and Galbatorix," Nasuada pointed out.

Saphira growled and blew a shower of flames outside the tent.

"Actually as Saphira points out Eragon is almost finished with his training," Arya interjectd.

"Alright pardon me. Two inexperienced riders won't win against Murtagh and Galbatorix. Still we should try to hatch the egg. Eragon, Saphira, Arya, from now on this egg is your first priority. This afternoon I want every child in the Varden to touch it. If there is no luck then the three of you will travel to Ellesmera and present it to the elves in each town you pass through," Nasuada ordered.

"Wouldn't it be better if our egg carriers had some protection?" Vanir suggested.

"They have a dragon, what more protection could they need? Also with just the two of Saphira is able to carry them and no one would need to ride a much slower horse. It's faster this way." Nasuada answered, "The two of you agree to that? I remember you saying that the trip to Ellesmera was very long due to the fact that you had to take others with you."

"We agree that this is better for our cause when time is of the essence and right now, it is," Arya agreed.

"When shall we leave? That is, if no child is chosen today." Eragon queried.

"Tomorrow at the latest," Nasuada informed, "Now onto our other topics at hand."

a/n- So Eragon and Arya are being pitted together in every way possible. Just so you know the egg chooses no body from the Varden. Eragon and Arya go to Ellesmera, and along the way they have time to talk with each other. Nasuada make a move on Feinstar and gets a bit of a nasty surprise. Or maybe not so nasty. Good luck figuring that one out.

Gath un reise du rakr

Tabitha of MoonAurora.


	10. Arya's Secrets

a/n- from now on I will be in either Saphira or Arya's head. I will maybe do snip-its of Eragon but I don't understand him like I do some of the other characters. In this sense I've chosen to give you a quality story instead of a crappy not understood story.

Chapter 10

Arya's Secrets

Arya picked up her leather traveling cloths and put them on. She strapped her sword to her waste and slung her bow and quiver over her shoulder. She carried in her hand a pack filled with her things and some food for along the way. On the outside she was Arya, intelligent and indifferent. On the inside, though, she was slightly dismayed. What would happen if the egg didn't hatch was the reason she felt worried, she lied to herself. In truth, though, it was the fact that she'd be spending nearly a week alone with Eragon and he had never been good at being alone with her. Saphira would be some help, but she hadn't always been able to help him in previous times.

Arya opened her door and backed into the hallway shutting it. She turned to see almost walk straight into Vanir. She stopped herself and looked at him. He looked, odd.

"I have come to see you off and ensure you need no further protection than the dragon and her rider," he said.

Arya though about his offer, having another person there would greatly reduce the risk of either she or Eragon doing anything stupid. However she wasn't sure that Vanir's motives were quite as clean as she would have liked. She remembered the Hadarac Desert and made her decision.

"I think I can safely assure you that Eragon and I will be perfectly fine to travel in our small group. Besides, small groups attract less attention." She answered him and started on her way down the hall. She could hear him following but ignored it.

Saphira sat in the courtyard with saddle and bags already packed on her. Eragon had the sword she had given him out and was showing it to some children they had met yesterday. As she watched he swung the sword around in a complex movement attacking an invisible foe and the children all squealed with glee and tried to copy him with either sticks or nothing but an invisible sword. Most were sitting on the ground laughing by the time each one had tried it having tangled themselves up in their own limbs. Arya dropped her bag and ran forward to block one of Eragon's blows. She started to laugh and most everyone else joined in enjoying the carefree way of the moment. Arya backed away from Eragon and sheathed her sword. He nodded to her and did the same.

"Alright, it's time for me to leave," Eragon told the children.

"Don't go, Master Shadeslayer, won't you teach us how to do that?" a little boy of about seven asked looking disappointed.

"I'll tell you what. How about I teach you when I get back?" Eragon suggested.

"I suppose," The boy and the others ran away from them laughing and jeering as little boys do.

"I was waiting for you and as usual as Orik told me, there is no time for an elf to arrive, just always know that it's late," Eragon chuckled.

Arya laughed, and turned to get her bag. The contents had spilled over the ground and Vanir appeared to be picking it up. She opened her mouth to tell him she'd do it when he rose from the ground looking shocked. He was holding a piece of slate with his mouth slightly open. Arya closed her eyes. He was holding her fairth, the one of Eragon. Eragon began to step forward curiously. Arya saw disaster coming from this so she ran forward and took the fairth from Vanir's hand and dropped it into the bag.

"Next time you help clean up someone's things take care not to look at them," She hissed in Vanir's ear low enough for only him to be able to hear.

Arya walked back to Eragon feeling slightly worried at the outcome of this, "Let's go." She snapped as she passed Eragon.

Eragon looked bewildered but seemed to feel it was better not to ask. He jumped onto Saphira and offered Arya his hand though she didn't need it. She took it and jumped onto the dragon. Saphira took off into the Azure blue sky.

The sun had sunk far below to distant ridges that were the Spine by the time they landed that night. Arya lit the campfire in a small clearing while Eragon unpacked the bedrolls and food. Saphira lay curled just under the trees her tail and body curled like a cat's. She would have to be exhausted from her full day of flying. About midday they had hit a side wind that had blown them in a dangerous direction that would have taken them over some villages had is not died down. They were already off course and it was only the first day. Eragon hung a pot of water over the fire and lay back against Saphira's scaly side. Arya walked over and settled beside him her arms curled around her legs to protect her from the gathering cold. It would be winter in Alagaesia soon. In the northern parts of the kingdom there would already be snow. Du Weldenvarden would have an icy white shimmered of the faint blanket of snow that they got during this time of year.

She smiled sadly remembering Faolin taking her into the forest to show her a deer that barely stood out against the snow of its clearing. She remembered reaching out to the deer and feeling it's free wild mind near hers. It surprised her she could think of Faolin so easily now. It still pained her but she did not cry as she usually did. Now she realized in a few days it would have been a year. She would have to explain Foalin to Eragon too.

"It's so peaceful out here. I'd forgotten how much I loved the wild," Eragon sighed.

"As did I," Arya agreed watching the sparks from the campfire twist into the sky and join with the stars so they looked like red orange meteors, "For an elf to forget what it is like to be so free is shameful."

"The traders would be on their way to Carvahall no. They would have left Therinsford. They'll find nothing to trade with but wild animals," Eragon sounded on the verge of withdrawing again.

Arya reached her hand over to him and laid it on his arm. He looked up at her surprised. She felt her heart jump again as it always did when they made eye contact. She blinked.

"Roran…" Eragon stopped as his voice caught in his throat, "told me he left some people up in the spine, do you think we could…?" he asked hesitantly, trailing off.

"I wouldn't mind if Saphira doesn't." Arya told him. She knew they would be expected in Osilon in a few days but the people of Carvahall were like Eragon's family. It was worth a few days to help them

Eragon smiled at her for a second and then looked at her curiously, "What was the picture on the fairth anyway? Why did Vanir seem so shocked? I have to admit it made me laugh a bit but I've never seen an elf other than you show such open shock."

Arya withdrew her hand and folded it back around her knees, "It's personal. No one was supposed to see it other than me. I was keeping it with me for that reason." Arya felt extremely uncomfortable discussing the fairth with its subject.

"May I see it?" He asked.

Fear and Annoyance flashed through Arya, "No, you may not!" She snapped.

Eragon seemed to sense he had touched a nerve, for he was silent for sometime.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so presumptuous. Yesterday you said you needed a friend. You said you had things to tell me and explain to me. Do you want to talk now?" he asked.

Arya considered him for a moment. He seemed genuinely concerned. She looked him straight in the eyes and realized that he could here her out and the sooner she was able to tell someone the better.

"You'll have to be patient with me. It will be hard for me to explain if you interrupt. When I'm done you may say whatever you want. You'll have to understand how hard this is for me alright," She told Eragon.

He nodded.

"I have two things to tell you. One is about Faolin and one is about my recent imprisonment. Which do you want me to start with?" She asked.

"I'd like to hear about Faolin," he replied.

"Faolin, was my companion for a long time before we were assigned to protect the egg. Glenwing was one of Faolin's good friends though I personally did not know much about him. Faolin and I had actually been best friends since I was a child. You see, he was a little older than me, so, as a child, I looked up to him. Then we were adults though barely and we were pitted together in the Varden's quest. Though my mother had disowned me she could not stand to let anything happen to me so she sent two of her best warriors with me. These two warriors happened to be Faolin and Glenwing. While we traveled Faolin taught me all he knew. He had already trained me in swordsmanship and defense. He soon had me using a bow perfectly. We spoke at night when our traveling was done and we learned more and more about each other. We became closer to each other with each passing moment reveling in the fact that the other existed as each other's friend, and though at the time, still young, we did not realize our love for each other. I don't think Faolin ever realized it until right before he died. I realized it the day before. Then everything was taken away from me in the blink of an eye. One unexpected incident took the lives of my two friends," Arya paused to let the meaning of what she was saying sink in, "After that nothing seemed important to me but protecting the egg and doing my duty and that is exactly what I did. Until quite recently I still gried whenever I thought of that night and of all the time Faolin and I could have been together had we seen it sooner but we didn't."

Arya looked over at Eragon to see how he would react to what she had told him, "You asked me once about Faolin so I thought you deserved to know."

"Thank you for telling me this. I'm glad you thought that I deserved to know," Eragon's voice was taught and controlled.

Suddenly, Arya realized how much it must hurt him to hear this. She reached out to him but he pulled his hand out of her reach. She sighed.

"I have more to tell you. This is the hardest part. I don't know whether I can explain the whole thing to you but you asked me once what was done to me in Helgrind and you deserve an explanation for hat as well," she paused and took a breathe before starting, "Eragon nothing like this has ever happened to me before. I would much rather have died than had it happen to me. I am more ashamed of it than I am of many things. This is one secret that you must keep to yourself. Don't mention it unless I tell you otherwise, and especially do not mention it inside any elven settlement. The elves already do not have a high opinion of me I would not want their perspectives pulled any lower," Arya paused again hoping Eragon understood how desperately she wanted this not to be known, "Eragon, do you remember in Gilead when Durza told his soldiers to use me as they wanted? I had the strength then to keep myself safe. It was not the same in Helgrind. I was drugged so heavily I doubt I would have been able to use magic to defend myself from a rabbit if the need arose. The day you came for Katrina, I had been tortured beyond my previous limits. I don't know what kept me from dying. Your brother did all of this to me. Then that morning he came into my cell suggesting a new kind of torture. He knocked me to the floor, put a knife to my throat, and…" Arya paused as a flood of terrifying memories surge through her body sending chills up her spine and made her shiver, "…and he raped me. Not once but, several times." She finished speaking quietly.

Arya closed her eyes and shuddered again. The she looked up at Eragon. He was not looking at her but at the fire. He stood and walked to one of the bedrolls where he grasped a blanket and returned to her his fiery eyes filled with anger and compassion. He wrapped the blanket around her shoulders the looked at her a most curious expression on his face.

"Your not… are you?" Eragon asked disjointedly.

It took Arya a few moments to comprehend his meaning.

"I mean, if you were I'd take responsibility for it," He said awkwardly, "It wouldn't be perfect but, it would be better than the alternative, and…"

Arya laid a hand on Eragon's arm to stop him from continuing, "There is no worry, I'm not."

Eragon looked relieved, and Arya sighed and looked away from him. She felt slightly odd after having such a conversation. Eragon took her hand and a strange thrill jolted through her at the contact. Her heart was beating twice as fast as it normally did.

"I am truly sorry for what you had to go through. Something such as that is so cruel. I know I will never be able to understand the pains this has caused you, but you have my sympathies." He said.

Arya looked up at him and caught his eyes. She could not move or breathe or do anything for that matter. She didn't think before she acted. She closed her eyes as Eragon leaned toward her, her heart racing at a speed she would have thought would have killed her. He pressed his lips against hers. Arya couldn't pull away nor did she want to. For those next few seconds she admitted to herself that she loved him. She felt one of his arms pull her closer to him and one of his hands behind her head. She put her arms around his neck not wanting this to end. He pulled her even closer. Her body was pressed against his now. Then, she realized what she had done and slid away from him.

Arya stood her cheeks flushed with color and walked to her bedroll. She settled down on the blankets trying to calm her heartbeat. She looked up at Eragon to see him sitting against Saphira looking confused. A few small tears rolled down her cheek and fell onto the ground before she regained control of her emotions.

_I'm sorry Eragon, but this cannot be. I was caught up by my own terrors and seeking for a way out. I'm sorry for leading you on like that. _She told him.

With that she, retired to her bedroll permanently.

a/n- Hahaha, you actually thought I'd make her confess her undying devotion to him after that didn't you. If you didn't then your smarter than me. I actually thought I was going to make her confess her undying devotion to him until I wrote it and decided it seemed very inappropriate for the circumstances. I'm sorry if my kissing scene was a little rough.

Gath un riesa du rakr,

Tabitha of MoonAurora


	11. A Dragon's Choice

Chapter 11

A Dragon's Choice

Arya leaned against Eragon as they flew. The air became colder and colder as they flew north. Just the day before, they had pasted between Gilead and Uru'baen. They flew over Alagaesia's great plain in the direction of the spine.

By that night a fine powder had fallen painting the ground white. They camp was covered in snow. The winds that blew from the north to south across the plain was chilling and strong.

Arya had the task of checking on the egg tonight. Normally the only removed part of the cloth that covered the egg but the egg slid from her hands and from the cloth; she caught the smooth green surface before it touched the ground. It touched her skin for a few short moments. She sighed when nothing happened. Arya rewrapped the egg and slid it back into the bag.

Her thoughts drifted away from the egg and onto the kiss. It was nothing she tried to reassure herself, absolutely nothing at all, nothing but her desperation for a kind face. Why had it taken her so long to realize her mistake, and, more importantly, why hadn't she stopped herself before anything had happened? Her mind felt confused remembering that she had almost kissed him back. Why had she let herself go that far? As she looked at Eragon, she felt awkward. They for the most part avoided each other's looking at each other when at all possible.

The fire had long since gone out and even under three layers of blankets Arya was still cold. She looked up and saw Eragon huddled against Saphira. He had moved his bedroll over against his dragon to be warmer. She sighed. Under normal circumstances she would not do this but given the wind that blew across them was freezing she decided it was worth it. Arya picked up her bedroll and carried it over to Saphira. She laid it out carefully, so as not to wake Eragon, and settled down on it. It was very warm near the dragon. She fell asleep almost instantly.

A clicking and squeaking woke her. The insistent noise was loud and irritating.

"What in hellfire is that bloody racket?!" growled Eragon. He appeared to have been trying to find it for a while.

Arya calmly looked around trying to spot any indication of what the noise might be. A bag attached to Saphira's saddle was shaking. Arya jumped up onto the dragon, removed the bag and tossed it to Eragon. Saphira lifted her head and starred at the bag as Eragon caught it. Her eyes widened and then narrowed. Arya watched as Eragon pulled the quivering green egg from the bag and set it on the ground. It rocked back and forth.

Arya's breathe caught in her chest as she realized what it must mean. Shocked Arya slowly walked to where the egg sat at Eragon's feat. She knelt and placed a hand next to it waiting scarcely able to breath for her excitement and fear. A crack began to appear in the emerald surface. She picked her hand up and traced the thin line across the shell. More cracks appeared increasing exponentially until the egg burst under her hand spilling out the fluid that had kept the tiny dragon embryo alive for all these years. The hatchling was covered in a thin layer of this slimy fluid and looked rather ridiculous and malformed with trails of it dripping from its currently outstretched wings.

The tiny creature folded its wings and gave a small squeak. Despite herself a smile made its way onto Arya's face and her heart gave and involuntary leap of joy. The hatchling took one stumbling step toward her. Then it took another and another. She reached forward with her left hand an touched the little dragon's snout in a friendly manner. A surge of energy rushed through her finger tips and through every vein, artery, and capillary in her body. She had known of how the dragon's merged with their riders, the sudden jerking of the dragons consciousness flowing into yours as your's simultaneously joined their's. Then it was peaceful.

Arya picked the little hatchling up from the cold frost ground and carried it over to her bedroll where she gave it one of her blankets to curl into. Then she curled tightly against Saphira and drifted of to sleep.

Saphira looked at the pair, seemingly so cavalier about their existence. Eragon appeared to be trying to compute what had just happened. His mouth was slightly open in shock and he repeatedly looked from the egg shards to Arya and to the hatchling.

_Eragon close your mouth; you look like a goldfish. _Saphira told him.

_How…What… Saphira this can't be happening, can it? I'm just having a dream, right. This can't possibly be real. _He said his bewilderment plain in the tone of his voice and across their mental connection.

_It's as real as you or me. Arya is the next rider, little one._

_When we were talking the other night Saphira, I told you what happened, but you and I never could have expected this then._

_You and I also talked about how nice it would be to have a companion on our quest, littlel one. Why do you seem so object to this?_

_I don't object to it at all. I jus find it hard to believe. What about her duties as elven ambassador and princess? How is she supposed to complete them? They'll have to learn from Oromis like you and I did. _

_You never know, little on, she may have to learn from you. She already knows swordsmanship, magi and a good deal about flying. As an elf she has learned to expand her mind and anticipate the intentions of those around her. She really doesn't have much to learn. You could teach her while we're traveling._

_Saphira, you have no idea how hard that would be for the both of us. You saw us the other night._

_Arya can control herself and you need to learn to. She's been through too much for you to be kissing her every time the option arises._

Saphira looked at her rider in exasperation. Sometimes his antics made her scales crawl with annoyance.

_Good night Saphira. I love you._

_And I you, little one._

Arya woke to a thumping on her back.The little green dragon was walking across her back to wake her up. A feet which the dragon seemed to find amusing by the impression she was getting from it. It hopped down beside her and squeaked. The first thing Arya realized as she stood was the fact that Saphira was missing. She was probably hunting. The second thing he noticed was that Eragon too was missing. This would not concern her but for the fact that there was no evidence he had gone with Saphira. Arya walked over to his bedroll, her hatchling riding on her shoulder, and followed a set of tracks that lead away from camp toward a small rise.

He was sitting silently on the other side of the rise. Arya sat down beside him and waited for him to speak. When he didn't she remained silent and followed his gaze out across the plain toward a river and then beyond that to the rolling hills at the base of the Spine.

_We should reach the Spine by tonight. _He told her mentally.

Arya was surprised by the contact but didn't mind it. She trusted him enough to allow a communication between them.

_We could probably get to Utgard. _He continued, _Then I think we should go into Therinsford tomorrow. We'll need clean water and more food._

_I agree but you told me once that the people of Palancar Valley did not trust people who came out of the Spine, let alone elves and dragon riders._

_It is a risk we'll have to take. Besides both you and I can defend ourselves easily. _Eragon replied.

_How will the people of Carvahall react to us? _She asked.

_Most of the people who stayed behind were women and children. A couple of men stayed behind as well, those who wished not to leave their families or were too old to travel. I don't think we'll receive much open hostility though I don't thin many will welcome us with open arms. _He answered.

The tiny dragon in Arya's lap squeaked and Eragon looked over at it long enough for Arya to notice the tears in his eyes. He turn away quickly trying to hide them, but Arya caught his cheek with her hand to stop him. The dragon hatchling climbed into Eragon's lap and crooned trying to comfort him as its rider did.

"What is wrong, Eragon?" Arya's fingers brushed away a few tears from his face as she lowered her hand.

"I'm returning to Carvahall, a town that no longer exists but for its people. Roran…" e paused for a moment, "Roran promised to help rebuild Carvahall but he's dead. I betrayed him. I have to rebuild Carvahall for his sake and my sake and the sake of its people. It is my fault they are homeless. It is my fault many of them died. So much has been caused by Saphira and me. It seems that though we are supposed to bring peace and prosperity to Alagaesia all we've brought is destruction and death." Eragon looked at the ground.

Arya could see the troubled pain in his eyes, "Do you want to rebuild Carvahall on this visit?" to Arya it seemed a bit extreme but she figured that she could lend a hand where she was allowed.

Saphira wants me to train you so rebuilding Carvahall would give me a chance to do it. Eragon answered seemingly calmer than had had been, "I feel like I owe something to Carvhall so, yes, I would like to rebuild it now."

Arya looked at the dragon hatchling as it crawled back into her lap and smiled, "I owe them as well. It is my fault that destruction has come to Carvahall. I sent the egg there. I owe them just as much if not more than you do." Arya stood picking up the hatchling and carrying it back to camp where Saphira waited for them.

Saphira ripped a piece of meat off a deer carcass and tossed it at her. Arya stepped aside to avoid the bloody strip of meat, repulsed. The hatchling on her shoulder dove for it. She closed her eyes and turned her head away.

Therinsford lay in the valley below them, fire lighting up its few thin streets as the sun disappeared behind the mountains. Arya gently stroked the dragon beside her. They sat utop the great lookout tower upon Utgard mountain, more commonly know to her people as Edoc'sil or Ristvak'baen, as it had become over the last century. The desolate stone ruin was all that was left of the splendor it had during the age of the Riders. The towers history was dark though becoming the eventual ending place of the last leader of the Dragon Riders Vrael. The last battle he fought against Galbatorix was on this place.

The hatchling chirped as a sparkling blue dragon glided on the zephyrs up drafts above them. Arya could just barely pick out Eragon's form upon her back. Saphira looped in midair and though they were many feet above her head she could still hear Eragon's whoop of pure exhaultant joy.

She sighed looking around her at the crumbling stone. I had been years since this place had seen riders and the very stone seemed alive with renewed energy. Arya stood slipping the leather band out of her hair so it fell freely about her face. She looked back up towards Eragon and Saphira. They did not seem to have any inclination to land anytime soon. Arya quickly moved to her bags and pulled from them a simple green dress. If she was going to pretend to be a normal woman she would at least have to look like one. Now seemed as good a time as any to change.

She quickly stripped her clothes off and was in the process of pulling her dress over her head when there came a scuffling noise from the other side of the rock.

"Arya?" Where'd you go?" Eragon called.

"Barzul!!" Arya swore loud than she had intended.

"Arya?"

She hastily slid the dress on though the laces were unfastened and she wore no belt. She found herself uncharacteristically blushing. Eragon came around the stone pillar looking curious.

"Barzul," Arya swore again not making eye contact with him.

"You keep saying that but I see no reason…" Eragon suddenly turn reed and began apologizing profusely.

Arya sighed and lace the dress with magic then picked up her sword belt from where she had left it and buckled it on. Eragon was looking extremely flustered and, from what she could see in the half-light, he was crimson. She began to laugh and Eragon looked slightly offended. Arya walked to him and ran her fingers across his cheek for a moment.

"I am not laughing at you Eragon but what just happened. I should apologize too I should have told you not to return just yet. We are both to blame."

Eragon began to laugh too. They just sat and laughed relieving the tension and stress that had built up for some time now. Then their laughter died and they starred at each other in silence. Eragon reached forward and ran his fingers across her cheek. She shivered as they came to rest along her jawbone. Her heartbeat quickened to that unimaginable rate again. Eragon was pulling her towards him and his lips were pressing against hers. He didn't let go of her. Arya closed her eyes her hands traveling to the back of his neck and pulling him closer. She felt him stiffen in surprise against her and she worried he would pull away but he didn't. They broke for a second and then Arya closed the small distance between them again throwing all caution for her secrets into the passing wind. Arya kept kissing him until quite suddenly she felt her dress loosen.

Arya broke away from him and jumped to her feet. The little hatchling leapt forward and sunk his teeth into Eragon's hand. Eragon yelped and brought his afflicted hand to his mouth. Arya looked at Eragon for a moment tears pricking in her eyes and terror chilling her to the core. Something in her urged her to return to his arms but another part, the larger, scared and sensible part, told her to run into the woods and not return until Eragon realized what he had done. That part won.

Arya scooped up the little dragon and ran into the woods. Not far from camp there was a tall pine. She climbed high into its swooping boughs. In that tree she slept out the night.

Someone was shaking her. Sunlight filtered through the branches above her head.

"Arya!" Eragon's voice called, "Arya."

Arya sat up instantly and slid as far away from him as the branch would allow so he could not try anything.

"I cannot say how sorry I am, but I made this to prove it," Eragon slid across the branch so he was close enough for her to reach her hand and grasp it.

Arya flinched, resisting the urge to pull away. He turned her hand upright and placed in it, a glowing red orange flower hanging on a chain. It looked almost exactly like the flower Faolin had given her.

"How did you make it?" she asked looking at the object curiously. The flower was warmer in her hand than any normal metal or stone could ever have been. It was almost hot.

"I used the sparks from the fire," he answered simply.

Arya stared at him for a second and then swiftly kissed him. She leapt out of the tree leaving him starring blankly into space. Her hatchling followed.

a/n- Ooooh. Arya let Eragon know how she feels. Eragon pushed things a bit too far. Then Eragon did something very, very, very complicated with magic. Now Eragon and Arya's relationship is back on hot water and you'll all be waiting to know what's going to happed next. Right? I have some surprises in store for you. Let me know your ideas on Arya being a rider. I love to create dragons and if I were CP I would make Arya the next rider. Unfortunately I'm not and I don't control the fate of any of his characters. (Would be nice if we could wouldn't it?) Anyway- Read and review. (Thank you for helping Echoes reach more than fifty reviews. Now we're just waiting for the magic hundred!! Also I have to thank those who were kind enough not to send me hate mail for including a chapter or two from my personal book.

Gath un reisa du rakr!

Tabitha of MoonAurora (finally fixed my pen name)


	12. Therinsford

Chapter 12

Therinsford

Arya woke feeling increasingly guilty. Her thoughts and actions the previous day were very far out of line and very self-oriented. She sat and stroked the hatchling in her lap distractedly. Something to her left moved. She flicked her eyes toward it. Eragon was rolling up his blankets and bed roll. Arya thought about his actions too. She shuddered even though part of her thought it wouldn't be so bad. She immediately dismissed the thought. Though she knew she shouldn't she watched Eragon move fluidly from one spot to another, his movements much like Saphira's.

She looked down at her dragon. Its deep green eyes stared up at her curiously. They were so very much like her own, but his slit-like pupils made the difference. It cocked its head in concern. She smiled and stroked its scintillating scales a few more times before giving it the impression of staying in the mountains with Saphira. It growled but moved to the older dragon.

Arya wrapped a thick cloak over a pack which she had added to her back so they looked as much as possible like any other traveler. Eragon had similarly disguised himself even putting dirt on his face. He looked like he'd traveled a long distance on foot. Arya walked up to him and examined his appearance before reaching out and taking his hand in hers. She turned it palm up and looked for his gedwey ingnasia. The die Oromis had given him worked well. She nodded, pleased.

"I don't think anyone will see us as anything but normal travelers," Arya commented.

Eragon smiled and nodded, "They might have trouble with you though. You still speak with your accent. And your far too graceful for a human."

"I can't change who I am, nor would I want to," She said with vindication, "We should leave now if we wish to return before noon. We want to reach the far end of Palancar Valley by nightfall."

(In Therinsford: Arya's POV)

Therinsford was a small milling village on the banks of the Anora River. They used the water's power to grind corn into meal and all other manner of things. Arya followed Eragon assuming he knew the town well. He made his way toward a pump in the central square. They filled their water sacs here, Arya pumping the water and Eragon holding the skins. After, Eragon made his way to a mill on the edge of town.

Arya had plenty of money with her so she walked through the snowy street until she found the pub. A few horses stood outside it tied passively to a hitching post. They started when she came into their sight and hadn't heard her. She reached out to their mind to quiet them and spoke in the ancient language to tell them she would not hurt them. Once inside the tavern, she bought some bread to eat for breakfast and some mead with it.

_I bought us some food for us Eragon. I'm in the Red Dog Pub. _Arya informed him mentally.

_I'll be there as soon as I finish explaining to Dempton that he won't need to hold a spot for Roran. _Eragon replied and then severed the connection but not before Arya received a wash of sorrow. He pushed it away know he would not want to share his pain with her.

Arya sat alone in the pub aware several people were staring at her. _I must look like she had a lot of money _she thought. A large man who looked as though he'd worked in the fields all summer sat down in the seat she'd drawn up for Eragon. He grinned widely at her and she turned her face away. She was really not in the mood for this.

"Now what's a fine woman like yourself doing here all alone? I'd think you'd be too young for your father to let you wander a tavern by yourself. Why don't you let old Fausto show you the way home?" The broad man asked his voice laced with the thickness of alcohol.

"I'd rather not. I'm actually not alone anyway. My companion is speaking with Dempton the miller about a former employee," she replied cooly.

"Well let me point you in the right direction then," He walked around the table and pulled her out of her seat. She was almost inches away from him now.

He made a move as though to try and kiss her and then stopped in surprise. Arya pulled the string on one of the daggers in its sheath on her wrist and it slipped out into her hand. She pressed the razor sharp end into the man's groin.

"Do it and I'll cut them off," Arya hissed.

The man immediately let go of her arms and backed away. Arya slid her knife back into the sheath on her wrist and made to sit in her seat again. Something blocked her. She turned and found herself looking into the face of the bartender. Her reached forward and pulled the string that kept her cloak on. She had left it on to conceal her very un-woman-like weapons. She flinched as the cloak fell to the floor. The pub was silent. Her sword could now be seen as well as her bow, her daggers, and the little throwing knives she kept on her person at all times unless she was sleeping. The handles of the one she kept on her wrist glimmered in the half-light shining through the windows. Her quiver of arrows and bow were very obviously of the finest craftsmanship and her sword likewise. The flower necklace Eragon had given her just the night before glowed in the din of the pub.

"You are a servant of the Empire. No other person travels as heavily armed as that. We do not take kindly to Empire spies. Are you still after that stone? You won't find it here," The bartender stepped forward, grasped the back of her dress and started to drag her across the pub.

Arya spoke quickly in the ancient language and threw a ball of green energy at the man's feet. He let go immediately looking terrified. Arya rolled, having landed heavily on her shoulder, and got back to her feet.

"She's the Black Hand," Someone shouted.

Arya closed her eyes. This couldn't have gone more wrong. She had remembered too late that the people of Palancar Valley didn't take kindly to strangers and especially didn't like ones who could use magic. Magic was something troublesome and better left alone. Two people grabbed her arms at the shoulders while she was distracted by her thoughts. Another bound her wrists together tightly so that they began to prickle and burn. _Naïve_ she thought. _They think that if they bind my hands, I cannot do magic. That's easily remedied. I'll just sever these ropes and then we'll see what they think. But no, that wouldn't be smart. I don't want to cause any more trouble than I already have._

"What are you doing?!" A very familiar voice called incredulously from the door.

"You've arrived a bit late, Eragon," She called to him in reply.

"Eragon?" the bartender looked up from his captive, "Surely not the boy who used to come through here on his way back from huntin'!"

"You still work here Cairn?" Eragon replied levelly, "Again, I have to ask; why are you arresting Arya?"

Arya severed the leather with magic and wrenched her arms free of the men. She walked to stand beside Eragon, her arms cross and frowning.

"They think I'm the Black Hand," she explained.

"The what?" Eragon's confusion was written all over his face and his voice betrayed annoyance.

"I'll explain when we have time which is something we are lacking. We need to leave if we are to reach Carvahall tonight." She told him her temper still short.

Eragon looked thoughtful for a moment and the turned to Cairn, "Will you allow us to leave?"

"Only because I know you, Eragon. Just make sure your woman behaves well on her way out of town."

Arya opened her mouth to explain to the man that she did not like to be referred to like a possession, but shut it again feeling it better to not insult him any further.

"I will," Eragon replied, still seemingly irritated.

Arya felt him place a hand on her back and steer her through the crowded pub. Her skin was crawling being at such close contact with him after the previous night. She felt him bend down and pick up her cloak from the floor. A few people starred as they walked through the streets and Arya assumed it was because they rarely had strangers in their midst. The icy wet now crackled under their feet as they walked. They stopped twice, once to visit with a man that had come to Carvahall to buy produce when his crops wouldn't grow, and once to buy some bread.

Arya looked sideways at Eragon. His stature was tense and his jaw was set in a tight determined line. He seem annoyed and worried. When they were far from town, Eragon let his arm drop to his side and turned to look at her.

"The man, Cairn, pulled my cloak off because I threatened to remove one of the farmers manhood," She explained to Eragon, "He was drunk and trying to get me in bed with him. I did what I had to, but then, they decided I worked for the Empire. They tried to detain me so I used magic without thinking. Then they thought I was Morzan's Black Hand. That's when you came in."

"I'd forgotten how suspicious the people of the valley are of magic. They also think that everyone with decent weapons works for the Empire. We're exactly the opposite. We're the Riders of the Varden. What happened in Therinsford makes me wonder what will happen when we reach the people of Carvahall." He commented.

"Eragon," Arya said hesitantly.

He looked up surprised. Arya saw him glance up at her. He seemed… Arya couldn't say exactly what he seemed. His face was strangely sad in appearance though the look of determination was still there. She wondered vaguely whether telling Dempton of Roran's death had caused the grief of his cousin's death and his negative feelings toward her to resurface. She selfishly hoped it hadn't.

Arya reached out her hand to touch his arm. He pulled it away.

"You asked me about the Black Hand. I wouldn't explain it to you right then and there because there was no time and because I didn't want to cause any more trouble than I already had. If I had told you then, we would never have made it out of Therinsford without a significant fight," Arya explained, her voice unsure of how he would react to the news she was about to impart to him.

Eragon looked at her curiously.

"Eragon, the Black Hand of Morzan was first and foremost a woman. She knew magic and was very good at it. Morzan taught her how to control it herself. She and Morzan were able to destroy entire villages with the help of his dragon. Until Oromis told us of Eldunari, I did not know how she could possibly have been so strong. I met her once. We fought, and I won. She was terribly wounded and I thought her to be dead. I am both happy and angry that she wasn't. Morzan loved her very much, this I knew from her mind when I was able to force my way into hers. I learned of her son, just recently turned three. I learned her name, and until quite recently I have not understood the significance of that," Arya continued. She looked up at Eragon seeing his head shaking in disbelief, his eyes willing her not to say what she knew she had to, "Eragon her name was Selena. She was your mother. Your mother was Morzan's Black Hand. I don't think she knew how much destruction she'd caused. She was somewhat scattered in her morals."

"No," Eragon whispered quietly.

Arya felt a stab of pain in her heart for him. He was the child of people who had done terrible things and he had to live in their shadow. That weight could never feel comfortable. She looked at the ground for a moment and then back at him. He appeared to be boiling with anger a frustration and distrust. His eyes never looked directly at her and she was glad they did not for she was not sure she wanted to see the cacophony of emotions that she knew would be there.

"It doesn't matter, the fact that she chose to have you not in Morzan's palace but in her brother's home, says that she did not trust Morzan anymore. It's says that something changed. Your mother may have been corrupted but she was not evil. You are not your parents Eragon," she reached out to him and brushed her fingers along his cheek betraying, slightly, the feelings she had for him.

(Ristvak'baen: Saphira's POV)

Saphira lay with her wing spread out to soak up what warmth the sun till held. The little green dragon romped about the top of Ristvak'baen chasing a leaf that drifted on a cool breeze that blew through the ruined and decaying stone. It behaved much like a cat. She wished it had a name. Her senses told her the dragon was a male and she found the color of his scales pleasant but she knew she would have to wait for Arya to name him.

The sun was almost directly overhead. Eragon would be back soon and then they could talk. Eragon had kept his mind closed to her all morning and she wondered why. She thought he was hiding something but wasn't sure. If he wouldn't talk to her even when they were together again she would force him to. He could keep nothing from her, his partner, his dragon. No he would talk whether he wanted to or not.

She hated leaving him alone. Something always happened to him when she did. He was like a hatchling always sticking his nose where it didn't belong like the hatchling that bounded her tail as she thought.

_We're almost there. A man by the name of Cairn tried to arrest Arya. I knew the man so he let us go. He thought she was an Empire spy._ Eragon's mental voice was thick and heavy with mixed emotions and sadness.

Saphira thought for a moment trying to follow the emotions but Eragon blocked her. _Little one you always get into trouble without me there. Stop putting your nose where it doesn't belong. You could tell that to Arya too, maybe that would stop her hatchling from doing the same. _Saphira fully expected him to laugh at this humor but he didn't. She only felt a slight tinge of amusement.

Eragon emerged from the trees, Arya ahead of him. The green dragon quickly abandoned it's gamboling and half flapped half climbed to her shoulder.

_What is wrong Eragon? _Saphira saw his eyes were confused as though he didn't quite know how to feel about something that had happened recently.

_Arya…_ He paused, and Saphira felt a wave of emotion wash over her through their consciousness, _told me about my mother. And she like my father betrayed the riders and this nation blinded by her power. She was every bit as evil as he was. Arya says that it is significant that she returned to Garrow's home to have me but I do not know what to think. She was my last hope for a good parent. Now what am I to do? Saphira help me. I don't understand why everything has happened this_ way.

Saphira felt his sadness and anguish rush over her. She wished he could tell him all that had been said was not true but she couldn't; she knew it was. _All will be well little one. You are not your parents. You never will be. Come climb into my saddle. We shall fly to Carvahall immediately. You can talk as much as you want._

_I love you Saphira._

_I love you too, little one, and I will always listen. _

Saphira snorted as he jumped onto her back and drew Arya and the hatchling up behind him. Her hind legs coiled and she launched herself into the air spreading her winds to catch the breezes that would hold her aloft.

a/n- how'd you like that one? I stole a bit from the third book but I figured somebody had to incorporate something of it in their fanfic. I had the entire chapter written and then added the part about Eragon's mother which took a long time to piece together so it fit with the rest of the chapter. I've been told a few times that my characters are kinda emotionless so I thought I'd at least try to add in some deeper emotions. Did you like my part with Saphira? I had fun writing it. It was interesting to try to figure out what would happen in a dragon's mind. Anyway R&R please.

Gath un reisa du rakr

Tabitha of MoonAurora

P.S. I fixed the POV and Place change problem with this chapter. Hope this works for you.


	13. The people of the Spine

Chapter 13

The People of the Spine

Arya leaned against Saphira's neck as they flew. She was tired having not slept well the previous night. The glowing reddish orange flower around her neck kept her warm as they flew, its heat leftover from its original form residing inside it. Eragon had his arms around her waist but he was alert. The new sensation she got when they made contact with each other still alarmed her.

He was a human and he was much younger than her. She should not think of him this way and yet she did. It worried her. What if… no that would be going too far. The dragon in her lap nuzzled her hand interrupting her thoughts. She could feel its concern for her, and a slight amount of confusion. It curled into her body closer than it had before and began to vibrate. That was another thing that reminded Arya of a cat, the fact that he little dragon had its own way of purring. She managed to smile through her weariness. She closed her eyes.

_Arya, we're going to land; you can see what's left of Carvahall from this height. And over there is the Igualda Falls. I used to come down that way when I went hunting. _

Arya hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep. She felt a rush of emotions and memories from Eragon flow into her mind as he spoke with her as well as a sadness and longing for what they contained.

_Two young boys stood under a tree trying to make bows out of the flexible sticks they found. One of them broke their makeshift bow and the other laughed loudly as it snapped in two. The smaller of the boys, who had broken his, attacked the larger and the rolled in the leaves for many moments wrestling. A voice shouted in the distance and the two abandoned their fight immediately and ran into the fields. _

_A small boy sat on the back of a huge work horse while a man snapped the leathers about the sturdy mare pulling the plow through the solid packed dirt of the winter. The boy laughed as a chicken ran frantically away from the plow. He stood on the back of the horse and shouted that he was a dragon rider. He spread his arms out wide to take the place of wings. He laughed some more in that childish fashion._

_A woman lay in a bed her cheeks pale and yellowed, her eyes sunken from an inconceivable pain that had long ravaged her body of strength. She turned her head and smiled at the boy Arya had watched earlier. His face lacked its merriment and seemed to have aged tenfold. He stretched out a trembling hand to the woman and laid it upon her burning skin. The woman coughed and did not stop until it became a wheeze. Her breathing became labored and shallow. Her hazel eyes never left the pair of dark brown ones before her looking on strongly, understanding and accepting the inevitable. The woman opened her mouth and began to speak._

Arya blocked the images from his mind knowing that he would not want her to see them. She worried at his lapse of security; his mind was usually so well defended that it was nigh impossible to enter. Suddenly she felt a wetness on the back of her hand and was surprised to realize she had tears in her eyes. She quickly swiped them away not wishing Eragon to see them.

Saphira settled down in a snowy clearing. Several deer scattered; One, a doe with a pronounced limp, staggered along behind. The clearing was perfectly circular. Nothing in the wild could have made something as exact as this. Arya looked toward a rock on which laid a stick with a forked end to it.

_I thought you ought to see this Arya, _Saphira explained, _this is where you set me. This is where Eragon found me and this is the spot that changed the future of Alagaesia forever._

Arya looked around her at the trees with their scorched bark. She observed the unnatural circle. _I had no idea the spell caused so much destruction. _She ran her hands over the trees charred skin. When she pulled her fingers away from the tree and the tips were black.

_I say the consequences outway that particular part of your action. Saphira and I are the results. _Eragon consoled.

Arya nodded.

They lit a fire with magic and boiled some water and rags to clean the grime of travel. Arya felt a growing sense of unease creep through her as the sun faded behind the mountain peaks. Her dragon seemed to sense it too. Arya felt a prickle at the back of her neck and spun lightning fast to see what had caused the sensation. A boy sat in the bushes on the edge of camp. He seemed to notice he had been discovered because he suddenly looked alarmed and sprinted into the trees along what appeared to be a game trail. Arya tor after him careful not to get so close that he would be able to tell she was there.

(Cavahall camp; Boy's POV)

The boy ran for a good amount of time before her emerged in the brush near the temporary village. Icy leaves crunched under his feet as he darted into camp. A large central fire burned high keeping a thirty foot radius warm. Smaller fires burned inside the tents releasing their smoke through the open flaps at the top.

Many months they had passed and they waited for Stronghammer to return with the other village men. The boy panted to a stop in front of his mother. He gasped for a moment before he managed to speak.

"They's riders in ther woods!" he yelled, "They's gut dragons mum! They's dragon riders!! I saw them wi' my own eyes!" the boy cried.

"What did you say Lareth?" his mother asked in a concerned tone.

"They's dragon rider in ther woods!!" he gasped again.

"Felda, what did yer boy say?" another woman asked.

"He told me there were dragon riders in the woods. Lareth has never lied to anyone in his life," Felda's voice got higher has terror rose in her.

"The Empire has found us," another woman has called, "We'll defeat them like we defeated those strangers. We'll never survive otherwise."

(Arya POV)

Arya spun and sprinted back through the woods to the camp. It was not long before the camp came into view and not much longer until she spotted Eragon. He looked startled at her sudden disappearance.

"Arya?" Eragon called.

Arya slid to a stop behind him and spun him to face her, "A boy from Carvahall spotted us. They're coming to kill us as we speak. I followed him after I spotted him and gained this information," Arya told him shortly, "I think it would be best to confront them."

"I have no qualms with confronting them, but I do have a problem with you," He was standing stiffly in beside her.

"Oh you do, do you? And what might that be?" Arya asked in irritation.

"You're standing to close to me and your dragon is biting my legs," Eragon said.

Arya backed away from Eragon thinking his answer inappropriate. She bent and picked up the emerald dragon which climbed to her shoulder. Then she grasped the curve of her longbow and strung it. She grasped the bow in one hand and slid three arrows from her quiver and knocked one. She pulled the string back until the was taught and aimed at the parting in the trees where she had chased the boy.

"Don't shoot them! They'll never trust us then." Eragon cried.

"If they attack us I will defend. If that means killing them then I will. They're aim is to kill us Eragon. I'm only taking precautions." Arya snapped.

She heard rather than saw Eragon sigh and then heard him draw back his bowstring. She never took her eyes off of the trail in the woods. Suddenly the dragon on her shoulder gave a trembling cry.

_Arya they are coming. _A voice alerted her to the slight sounds of cracking wood of sticks in the forest.

Her eyes flicked to Eragon, but the voice had not quite sounded like his. She focused back on the woods. Her ears picked up Eragon's hiss of Brisingr and she saw a flash of blue light on the corner of her vision. She heard Saphira growl beside him.

A man emerged from the woods and abruptly stopped, the two arrows pointed at his chest taking him by surprise. The man had a short reddish brown beard and hair. Eragon let the flaming arrow go out and lowered his bow. Arya saw a look of surprise cross his face. She kept her bow trained on the path.

"Thane?!" she heard Eragon say.

"How do you know my name, traitor? All my life I thought dragon riders were supposed to help people, but then I come across the two of you. How can you serve the king? He was the only one with eggs. How can you consciously follow him when you know what he's done? You're all traitors!!" Thane asked his voice heavy with bitter hatred and loathing.

Saphira roared and darted forward so that she stood threateningly over him a clawed foot on either side of him. Arya saw the man's face crumble into a look of utter terror and he crumpled to the ground. He was on his knees his arms thrown over his head in an weak attempt to protect himself from an attack that never came.

"Thane don't you recognize me?" Eragon asked and Arya realized for the first time just how unlikely it was that he did. She also noticed that Eragon's voice held the slight accent of her people, "I'm Eragon."

Thane stood as Saphira backed away and looked at Eragon for a few long moments, and Arya noticed his face traveled from terror to complete mistrust to unease.

"Prove to me you do not lie," Thane demanded.

Arya lowered her bow seeing that none of the other villagers carried a weapon worth worrying about. Most were close contact weapons. She did, however, keep the arrow knocked incase the need arose. Arya thought for a moment as to what would be the best course of action before she walked to Eragon's side.

_You'll have to tell him something only you and he would know, something personal about himself that you were told by him._

_I know what I must say. _ He replied after a pausing in careful consideration.

"When you were fifteen you loved a girl by the name of Nirilli. She was the most beautiful thing in the world to you and when she died of a fever you knew you could never love anyone as much s you love her, again. You told me this once," said Eragon.

Thane looked shocked and then angry again, "Have you seen what you and that storyteller brought here? There's nothing left for us, no farms, no food, no homes. There's nothing left because of your cowardice. You ran from the strangers and they followed you only to return with men for your cousin. Then he disappeared into the mountains and they destroyed us. Your family destroyed this valley, the entire thing! I will never forget that and neither will many here!"

"Thane, the four of us returned here to help you rebuild. We recognize there is a debt to be paid," Arya spoke this time. She watched as his expression filled with incredulity.

"The four of you? I only see two and one's a woman," Thane smirked.

The little green dragon squeaked in indignation and Saphira growled. A few blue sparks shot from her nose. Arya narrowed her eyes and raised her chin ever so slightly.

"Arya is my friend and a fellow dragon rider. Saphira and the hatchling are far more intelligent than a common mule and probably outdo a human in that aspect as well. They are also proud. Be careful what you say around a dragon, Thane. You could easily become their next meal," Eragon warned angrily.

Arya eyed Thane. He seemed a proud enough, but there was something about him that seemed to make him a diminutive man, though he was actually quite tall. His eyes shifted from each of them reminding her slightly of a ferret. A young boy slipped from the trees another smaller one followed. Arya recognized the smaller one as Lareth, the boy who had spotted them.

"Nolfavrell, Lareth, come here!" a woman's worried voice demanded from the perimeter.

The two boys ignored the distressed woman and stepped forward to run their hands over Saphira's snout. Their hand were shaking though Arya could tell they were trying to show how brave they were. Arya had to hide a smile. They were thin and bony and looked as though their last decent meal had been about a week previously if not more yet they had their pride as all men did. It did not matter for these two how bad their situation was. She didn't bother to unstring her bow but merely slipped it over her shoulder sliding the three arrows back into her quiver. Eragon did the same with all but the burnt arrow which he carelessly discarded. Bothe of them made their way to Saphira. Eragon jumped onto her back immediately, but Arya stopped and turned to Thane hoping to at least appear civil though Thane was hardly a good example as to someone that manners would count to.

"I also played a large part in the destruction of Carvahall. This is also my burden to bear. Also it will pain Eragon to speak of this so I shall do the deed for him. Roran and his fiancé Katrina are dead, slain by the Red Rider. We were able to kill the Ra'zac, though. They will never bother you again." Arya explained.

"Arya would you like to fly with Saphira and me or would you rather walk with the people?" Eragon called down from Saphira's back.

Arya looked at Thane and the others. Most wore looks of open hostility or fear. She decided it would be better not to provoke any of them by traveling with them. She looked up at him and her hair fell away from her ears, "I'll ride with you Era…"

"You're and elf!" Thane bellowed.

Arya looked at him shocked by his reaction and the hostility in his voice. She brushed her hair back over her ears. There was no reason for him to be so hostile. His eyes blazed with fury and were shifting strangely.

"Yes, I'm an elf," Arya stated.

"Then you belong to a race of cowards!" Thane spat, sourly, "A race that disappeared and let the riders fall, abandoning Alagaesia to this dreadful fate."

She had had enough. He had just used up the last of her patience. That was it! Her temper broke like ice on a waterfall when the spring comes. Not only had she been barely a year old when the riders fell but she was also the most active elf in the war against Galbatorix. She had spent year decades even ferrying Saphira's egg back and forth between the Varden and her home. She had risked everything including her life to assure that the riders would come again and to ensure that this would not be Alagaesia's fate.

"I stand before you, Thane, as a dragon rider, because of Arya's efforts to bring Saphira's egg to the one she would hatch for. She has spent most of her life helping the Varden to oppose the King. She was captured by shade to save Saphira's egg. You cannot say she is a coward," Eragon vouched, his voice dangerously close to yelling.

_Arya is on of the least cowardly people I know. She has faced and lived through more than you can imagine. _Saphira projected her thoughts into the minds of the villagers. Several looked terrified, to Arya's amusement. Thane jumped back and flinched.

Arya suddenly thought of Vanir. This man reminded her of him. He was arrogant and carried the same amount of be-littleing pride. Arya glared at him for a moment an then stepped forward so she was right beside his ear.

"Have in mind human, that if you had made that same comment to any other elf you would probably be dead. I will assure you I can hurt you very badly at any moment if you decide to cross that line again," She hissed in his ear.

Arya turned to Saphira and, ignoring Eragon's proffered hand leapt onto Saphira's back. She pulled the little dragon down from her shoulder and set it in her lap. Eragon unobtrusively grasped her hand for a moment and she felt her heart accelerate slightly. Even through all her anger she still felt that familiar shiver run through her body.

_I'm sorry I'd forgotten they were prejudice against elves. Well some of them are. _He apologized.

_No matter. If he crosses me again I will give him a good reason not to. _Arya replied in all vehemence.

_Just don't kill or maim him. He does have a family after all. _Eragon commented.

_If someone had made that comment to me I would have ripped them to shreds. You're the only thing that stopped me when he called us traitors, little one. _Saphira added her thoughts.

_That is why you are a dragon and I am not, Saphira. _Arya replied somewhat teasingly her temper beginning to fade.

_You may be an elf Arya but we see eye to eye better than most. _Saphira's voice commented as they took off.

_You two are very similar. Arya, thank you for telling them about... _Eragon's mental voice cut off abruptly.

Arya said nothing for a few seconds her hand brushing the warm flower about her neck remembering that to Eragon, and though she would not admit it, herself, it meant more than just friendship. She smiled as her heart beat faster again as she thought of their kiss a few nights before. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. _I thought you needed the help. She told him._


	14. You Must Come

a/n- ok so strange thing. I made up a completely original name for Arya's dragon. Well it's not been used in fanfics that I've read. It is actually a merge of emrallt annog It's welsh for emerald egg so his name is technically emerald egg. See, Emelann is the first three letters of egg and the first two of emerald plus the l and e. CP's not the only one who can do it!! It's not that difficult. Read on my readers read on. Oh and for those of you who are adding me to you favorites list thank you though next time would you please review. Please. I found a fanfic that crappier than mine and has like more reviews than I do and their only on chapter 8. It's really ticking me off. Okay so Read and Review. Anonymous reviewers are welcome too. Also um hehe, I'm not real great at writing elven sounding poetry so an songs written in the ancient language are songs that I copied the lyrics than got on google translate switched to Norwegian. It's essentially the ancient language with a few mistakes that I'm not willing to fix right now. Maybe someday. I'll list the songs that I use in an authors note at the top of the page. Now read my fic!!

Chapter 14

From Teacher to Pupil

Arya was sitting cross-legged on a log that had been set aside during the recent rebuilding of Carvahall. Its core was filled with an expansive labyrinth of honey combs. Had it been used the bees would have multiplied and destroyed whatever building it would be used in. Arya found nothing wrong with the bees though. They were only doing what they were meant to do. Their primitive consciousness was simple and allowed her to relax. Of course she never forgot about the other organisms surrounding her, she could feel their thoughts and feelings as well but she made them into a type of peripheral view in her mind while the bees were what she focused on.

Eragon was late. He and Saphira were frequently dragged away to listen to a story or heal an ailment or injury. Other than her lessons she rarely spent any time with Eragon at all. Though she was happy he finally seemed so relaxed she couldn't help but feel the slightest nudge of jealousy and annoyance.

A wolf sized emerald dragon thumped his muzzle against her shoulder, breaking into her thought. Saphira had long since told her of her dragon's gender.

_You dwell on him far too much, Little Aiedail._

_And why is that of any significance to you, Emelann? _Arya regretted it the moment she said it. She could feel his mind recoil slightly at her words, _I apologize. Even after four months with you I still cannot acclimate myself to the fact that I am no longer alone._

_It is understandable, Arya. You were alone for a very long time. _Emelann comforted, _This should cheer you up even more. You can stop fretting; they're here._

Arya subconsciously sat up straighter and leaned back against her arms shoving her shoulders up and forward slightly. Emelann snorted. Arya looked up and true to his word Eragon and Saphira were there. As she watched they swooped into a magnificent dive that put little pinpricks of blue light shattering everywhere. As usually happened she felt her heart beat faster, but she had learned to deal with this reaction during their months of training. Arya heard and squeal and turned her head in time to see Emelann unfurl his wings and push off from the ground. He did a couple quick loops and then lighted down in front of Saphira's claws. The ivory claws of the blue dragon were nearly the length of his head. Arya and Eragon both watched the dragons for a few seconds and then turned toward each other and were silent. Eragon finally broke the uncomfortable lack of noise. Unknown to the riders, the dragons had spent this amount of time observing them before taking off.

"I'd like to start with swordsmanship if I may," Eragon stated, still not directly ordering her to do anything.

"You are the Shur'tugal Ebrithil, Eragon. Your word is command," Arya surprised herself by teasing him slightly.

Eragon appeared surprised as well for he became silent again and looked away from her. She was sure he was blushing.

Arya drew her sword and stood, still unused to wearing a skirt during combat. Eragon drew his as well. Arya knew that, as patient as Eragon was, he loved a good fight. She waited for him to make the first move which, sure enough, he did, striking for her hip but changing directions at the last minute and moving in on her ribs. She easily parried, dancing away from her mentor, marveling in the thrill of a well matched battle. They continued the fight and it ended as it usually did. Arya held the tip of her sword at his jaw and stood over him lying on the ground. She stepped away from him sheathed her sword and grasped the hilt of his. A slight smile spread over her face briefly as she watched him get stiffly to his feet. She flipped the sword in her hand and gave it to him hilt first.

Eragon had barely sheathed his blade when his hand shot to a silver chain about his neck and he pulled something from beneath his tunic. A small silver hammer hung from the chain.

_Gannel's gift, _Arya thought, _to keep people from scrying him. _ _There are a number of people who would try to scry Eragon and not many of them are allies._

As she watched Eragon visibly relaxed and she could see the placid look that meant he was talking to someone. Arya looked down when something nudged her elbow. Emelann sat staring at her with a knowing look. She felt it better not to give him s retort and rather looked back to Eragon. He now held a bowl in his hands. She walked close enough to see Oromis' face in the melted snow water.

"You never reached, Osilon. Islandzadi cannot find you or Arya; She's feared the worst. Is Arya with you and are you alright?" Oromis spoke in the ancient language. Arya felt relief at hearing her own tongue spoken for she had become tired of the human languages rough tones and sharp edges. She wanted her own flowing language back at least for a little while.

"We hit a slight snag that changed the plans. Arya and I are fine though, as is Saphira," Eragon replied in the same tongue and beckoned for Arya to come closer.

Oromis looked at them for a moment, his eye lingering longer on herself. Arya felt uncomfortable under his careful scrutiny and she briefly wondered what he was looking for. A thought crossed her mind. For the second time in what seemed like eons, she blushed. She rose quickly to her feet immediately beating down those traitorous thoughts that betrayed her true feelings and walked to her hatchling, kneeling before him.

_Little Aiedail, are you sick? Your cheeks are red. What has happened? _The green dragon queried and Arya almost laughed at his concern.

_No I'm not sick Emelann. Oromis thought… well… He though I was pregnant. _Then she did laugh at the absolute absurdity of the comment.

She turned and beckoned for Emelann to follow her back over to the basin, still laughing inside.

"What could possible have made you blush that much? The last time I saw you like that was…" Eragon's voice trailed off his cheeks turning red as well.

Arya saw Oromis raise an eyebrow at them.

"You've gone down an entirely wrong path Ebrithil," Eragon seemed flustered, "The egg hatched. That's why our plans changed.

Arya and Emelann were now in view but Oromis was not looking at them but seemingly speaking with Glaedr.

"I would like to meet the rider, if I may," Oromis stated.

"We've already met Oromis Ebrithil," Arya raised her left hand to show him her palm. The Gedwey Ignasia shimmered pearly white in the winter sun.

"Fate certainly has a strange way of revealing itself," Oromis spoke in surprise.

"Eragon has been training me for the past few months. This is why we never arrived. Eragon also wished to rebuild Carvahall so we found the opportunity almost too good to resist. We apologize wholely for not contacting you, but there really was no choice. Du Weldenvarden is impossible to reach from the outside mentally. The wards about it are still as strong as they were the day they were placed. It would cause a person a considerable amount of pain to try to access the minds of those in the forest," Arya stated.

"They would allow you to speak Arya Drottningu, you know this. Glaedr and I leave for battle soon. You must come and hear what I have to say. I doubt that we will meet again after we next part company," Oromis said.

"We'll do our best to reach you as soon possible."

"Within two weeks we will have left," Oromis replied and he faded out the bowl.

Arya looked at Eragon for a moment.

"We'll have to leave soon," she told him, "It is a long way to Ellesmera even on dragonback."

Eragon nodded and jumped onto Saphira's back. Arya and her hatchling followed, running and gliding underneath.

"We leave in the morning, Arya." Eragon called as they parted in hallway of the inn.

Arya looked up at him catching his gaze for a moment her heart immediately beginning to race. For a moment she was unable to think or do anything but stare into those kind, brown depths lost in them. Then she forced herself to tear her gaze away though it hurt. She heard a shuffle of feet and the quiet click of a door and knew he had left. Arya placed her hand in the frame of the door and leaned against it trying to slow her heart.

_As I said before, you dwell too much on him. You seem to be entirely infatuated. Focus on the cause we fight for, Little Aiedail, it will help ease your pain. _Emelann spoke through her mind.

_My pain! If any one of us is in pain it is certainly not me. I've hurt him so many times. By all rights he should hate me. _

_But he does not, Arya. He loves you too much to ever hate you. You would have to betray him in the deepest way for that to ever change._

Arya looked up at Emelann startled by what he said. She shook her head wondering if he'd discussed this with Saphira while on one of their hunts. She flopped down on the bed with a sigh resting her hands on her forehead, her hair falling down out its band to shield the rest of the room from her. What was she to do? Why was everything always so difficult? A thought came to her mind. I never had trouble like this with Faolin. He was so obvious a choice. A high standing in the courts, noble, brave, intelligent and yes I loved him. But he is no more; I must move on. I thought about him long and hard in the cells of Gilead if I was conscious enough to think properly. Six months in those cells I mourned him. Dwelling on the past never helped anyone though.

Arya stood abandoning the hopeless tangle of thoughts that plagued her mind. A few of her things had remained packed. The others, her clothes, needed to be washed. She gathered them in her arms and went to find Emelann. He laid, head erect, blowing smoke in slight annoyance at the hoards of young children around him. He turned his gaze on her as she came out and she smiled. The children turned to look at her and abruptly scattered upon seeing she was there. She could hear the faintest of giggles as they ran off to complete another, no doubt, mischievous venture. She set off through the town and out through the trees the harassed Emelann padding beside her. She could feel him begin to relax the farther they got from the town.

The forest opened up into a small meadow with a stream that ran through it just one of the many tributaries to the Anora river. She set the armful of clothes on the ground and sat down by the creek pulling from the pile a light blue tunic. She turned to the creek and stuck it in feeling the icy water wash over her hands as she did so. For a moment she closed her eyes enjoying the feel though it made her hands prickle. When she opened them, Emelann had settled beside her and was watching her intently. Presently, however, he looked up. Arya followed his gaze and saw that high above, Saphira glided and as she banked swooping lower it became apparent Eragon rode her. Arya watched the sight reveling in its grace and simplicity. She breathed in and out for a moment and then began, in quiet tones, a melody she had heard as a child. She never sang much it being a liberty she rarely had time for, but now she did in a high clear voice slightly rusty from disregard.

"Vi spaserer i luften,Vi svever i moonlit himmelen, Folk langt nedenfor er sover mens vi flyr," (We're walking in the air, We're floating in the moonlit sky, The people far below are sleeping as we fly)

Emelann looked at her and cocked his head slightly in curiosity.

"Vi holder meget stramt, Jeg kjørte i midnatt blå, Jeg finner jeg kan fly så høyt over med deg (We're holding very tight, I'm riding in the midnight blue, I'm finding I can fly so high above with you.)"

Arya was lost in the task she could easily have done with magic enjoying the rhythmic pattern to it all the while singing.

"Langt over hele verden, Landsbyene gå av som trær, Elver og åsene , Skogen og bekker, (Far across the world, The villages go by like trees, The rivers and the hills, The forest and the streams) Barn likket åpne munnen, Tatt av overraskelse, Ingen ned nedenfor mener deres øyne, (Children gaze open mouth, Taken by surprise, Nobody down below believes their eyes)"

Saphira and Eragon were gone from sight now but their appearance had triggered a part of Arya she had not shown in a long time. Not even to herself. For that reason she kept singing each verse brought to memory by the end of the last.

"Vi kan surfe i lufta, Vi svømte i frossen himmel, Vi driver over isete, fjell flytende ved (We're surfing in the air, We're swimming in the frozen sky, We're drifting over icy, mountains floating by,) Plutselig swooping lav på et hav dyp, Arousing av en mektig monster fra sin dvale (Suddenly swooping low on an ocean deep, Arousing of a mighty monster from its sleep) Vi spaserer i luften, Vi danser i midnatt himmelen, Og alle som ser oss hilser oss mens vi flyr (We're walking in the air, We're dancing in the midnight sky, And everyone who sees us greets us as we fly)" Arya finished the last note fading out as she remembered.

Emelann sat next to her observing her. Arya smiled at him, then turned back to the pile of laundry she had been cleaning to find that she had washed it all as she sung lost in the notes of the melody with the slight variations she had thrown in so it had a personal touch to it. She looked back to the water having noticed a movement in it out of the corner of her eye. The movement she had seen was not under its surface, but on its surface. A reflection.

Arya turned in shock having thought Emelann and she were alone. Eragon was standing just behind her his mouth slightly open.

"Waise daelr" (be dry) Arya whispered. Then, without speaking to Eragon, she picked up the now dry clothes and walked briskly back to Carvahall to pack them.

a/n- O.K. I have and author's note. The song in this chapter is "Walking in the Air" If you have ever seen "The Snowman" you will know how truly beautiful this song is. This is the version done by the Celtic Women in their first album. You may find much of the songs I use are from some Celtic singing group. I in no means hold any rights to any of this music. What I did (as I explained at the top) was take the lyrics from the site where I got them and put them on Google Translate. I translated them to Norwegian which is basically as close to Old Norse as you can get. It looks cool and sounds cool if you eve try to pronounce it. (I personally only guess at it) Anyway… I really wanted to show the side of Arya she always hides in the latter half of this chapter. I wanted to show the side of her before she knew of the war, when she was innocent of the happenings outside of the castle. I actually added this part on because the chapter was two short and of course I also added about half a page of Author's Notes.

I will personally lick clean the floor of those who review my fic. I'm sick of people adding me to their favorites but not reviewing. Not that I don't like you it's just that I really like reviews too. Please review. I never used to have to beg. Seriously if I stop getting reviews then I will stop updating.

Gath un reisa du rakr

Tabitha of MoonAurora


	15. Surprise at Feinstar

a/n- Okay so this is the long promised chapter about Nasuada's fight at Feinstar. To be honest with you I forgot about it so this is why I took so long publishing it. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon too. We go back to Eragon and Arya after this chapter. I promise you that chapter gets good at the end. Something you've all been waiting for.

So, so, so, so, so, sorry, for not posting a new chapter in weeks. I've been caught up with school and work. You probably get the idea.

And without further ado, my next chapter!!!

Chapter 15

Surprise at Feinstar

Nausuada sat atop a roan steed, her second in command Jormundur on her left, King Orrin on her right. She had just recently received an intelligence correspondence informing her, the Rider and Arya had never reached Osilon. This would be a fight they would have to win without a dragon.

A vast army stretched out behind her but she knew in her heart that many of these men would never again fight with their comrades. Feinstar may be small but it was a stronghold for Galbatorix's troops and it should not be underestimated. The morbid thoughts that plagued her told her the battle was near. She could always feel it. There came a silence that stole the land of breath and life and took all rightness away. All you could feel was the burning reason for why you fought lost in your feral primitive senses. That is what guided you.

A volley of arrows rained over the fortifications of Feinstar that was closely followed by another and another. She could hear the dying screams of the men around her and hardened her heart against it for battle was not a place for sorrow while still being fought. The Varden was ready with and answering volley but the men on the other side of the wall were ready for it and had their shields raised in protection. The arrows pinged loudly against the steel a constant chorus of unturned bells.

It was raining slightly, as it did most of the time near Feinstar. Nasuada gave the order and the men surged forward running towards the huge walls. The wooden gate was easily broken which briefly confused her but a split second later she understood why. There was no hope for taking the city now. It was filled with Galbatorix's troops and appeared to have been emptied some time earlier and made into a massive barracks.

Men fell around her, so many that her hardened heart could not bear it. All she could think about was that it was her fault. She called for retreat and the men wheeled about and fled leaving their fallen comrades behind.

She waited until all of her men were out of the city fighting off and who came close to her letting anger and grief fuel her fight. She lingered too long. A gloved had covered her face from behind her as she made to follow her troops. It pulled her from her steed. The roan reared in terror and fled. Ropes bound her hands as she fought for freedom but to no avail. Something hit her lightly on the head and she crumpled into unconsciousness.

(Later)

"I'm so sorry," a voice whispered in her ear, "I wish I hadn't had to do it but I did. I never wanted to hurt you Nasuada; I never wanted this."

Hands pulled her close though she had no idea who it was. The voice was vaguely familiar but it seemed changed. Rougher courser as though the user had seen happier times that were now lost to him. She tried to fight but the grip didn't loosen. She opened her eyes as whomever it was let go of her and allowed her to spring away. Murtagh sat before her against a blinding background of crimson. Scales soon became evident and then she realized it must have been Thorn. Murtagh stood and walked around her so quickly she had no time to react. The ropes around her wrists dropped away.

Nasuada twisted away from the man she had once loved and hit him hard across the face. He didn't try to stop her. She hit him again and again, and he did not resist. Again and again and again. She pummeled every inch of his body she could reach and yet he did not flinch.

"It was my orders to capture you if I saw you and while I can't conceive of why you fight such a kind and caring man as Galbatorix, I cannot wish help but wish for your freedom," Murtagh said.

"Poetic words from a sick deceiving bastard. Do you think I am so stupid that I believe them? You cannot tell me anything that I can trust. I know you were the one that tortured Arya. She has spoken of it to no one, but I know you hurt her more that she will admit. You fought Eragon and he nearly died. You killed his cousin and his fiancé. You murdered Hrothgar for no reason other than you could. The dwarves nearly stopped aiding the Varden. How can you expect me to trust you now?" Nasuada spat.

Murtagh stepped forward and wrapped and arm around her waist. She started to protest and fight him but then gave up and kissed him. All was lost in that embrace no thoughts or feelings enter her mind. He kissed her back and they were together again like the few times they'd spent like this in Tronjhiem before he had been captured and her father killed.

a/n- really short chapter. Sorry!! Um I get started on typing next one now. OK bye


	16. Return to Ellesmera

a/n- so this is probably one of the chapters that you have been waiting for. It took me a lot of nerve to write. I'm writing posting it now to placate all those rabid fanfic readers who would like to kill me for not updating in ages and then giving you that minichapter.

And without further ado, my next chapter

Chapter 16

Return to Ellesmera

Arya leaned against on of the many well built houses in the New Carvahall. Eragon had used magic to help them hold together for a longer time and to keep the roofs from leaking. She was yet again waiting for Eragon and Saphira. Emelann was scanning the sky for the pair while Arya watched a few villagers haggling over some necklace. She was doing anything to keep her mind off Eragon.

"Safe travels Eragon and Saphira!! May your sword stay sharp!" Arya heard someone call just before she heard the light padding of Eragon's feet.

"And yours as well!" she heard Eragon call back.

He came round the corner of the house and nearly walked into her, not expecting her to be standing so close, she assumed. The juvenile dragon at her side chattered excitedly. Arya could feel his enthusiasm at travel. They would be leaving immediately.

The though of returning to Ellesmera left Arya feeling elated. For all its faults the pinewood city was her home. She was uneasy being in such close proximity to Eragon but found it easier to deal with now she was going some place familiar. She felt strangely freer now she knew their destination.

Eragon mounted Saphira and offered her a hand which she took and allowed him to hoist her up. Emelann flew beside them as they took off. Saphira spun in the warm air letting out a bugle of jubilation as a warm sun beat down on her wings bringing with it a hint of spring. Arya sighed lost in the pure joy of the moment.

Eragon turned to look at her and noticed she was holding the flower he had made for her. Arya laughed at the perplexed look.

The trip wore on in much the same manner as the days in Carvahall had. They flew over the mountains across the Anora river giving Cenuon a wide berth. By the time they landed for the night Arya had spotted Du Weldenvarden on the horizon.

(Later: in the Camp)

Arya sat with her back against Emelann starring up at the emerging stars. Saphira though much larger than Emelann was lying beside them and Eragon leaned back against her haunches. Arya looked over at him for a few seconds wondering what he thought about their return to Ellesmera. Her had seemed in good enough spirits that day but he had not said much. He seemed absorbed in his thoughts.

Arya decided not to press him. Her heart beat faster every time she looked thought of him. When she looked at him, her heart felt as though it was about to rip itself from her chest. She looked over at him again feeling that familiar jolt race through her then retired to her sleep roll trying to ignore how much she had grown to love him over time.

(Later: Ellesmera)

It took the three more days to reach Ellesmera. Arya walked beside Emelann as they approached her hand resting on his shoulder. Eragon appeared slightly nervous though Arya could not understand why. Saphira drifted on the air currents above being too large to fit under the closely placed trees below. Arya herself felt a reserve resting over her as the weight of her duties as heir settled over her. All the freedom she had gained during her time with Eragon seemed lost now. She wondered how her mother would take her new status and how her mother would accept her reasons for spending so much time traveling with Eragon. It had become apparent to her that her mother disapproved of her close relationship with him even though he was a dragon rider. A friendship her mother could understand but as relationship as close as Eragon and hers, she would never accept.

Many of the elves starred at the four of them as they made their way to Tialiadari Hall. Saphira had the ability to walk with them now they were in the Ellesmera.

The hall seem to have been expecting them for when they reached it the gate swung wide. Queen Islanzadi stood before them.

"Atra esterni ono thelduin, Queen Islandzadi," Arya addressed her mother stiffly .

"Mor'ranr lifa unin hjart onr, Arya," she replied with equally strained tones.

Arya watched silently as the same custom was repeated to Eragon. She noticed Emelann had disappeared from view but she could feel he was hiding just beyond the gates.

_What are you up to, Emelann? _Arya queried curiously.

_I thought you might like to surprise her. It would make for a funny account anyway. _Emelann replied mischievously.

_Do as you like. I could use a laugh even if it is at my mother's expense. _Arya replied smiling slightly.

"You have much explaining to do, my daughter. The time came for your arrival and yet you never appeared. It was as though your previous imprisonment was reoccurring. We've worried much for your well being. Come, let us speak on your… shall we call it… obstacle." The queen addressed her alone.

They walked until they came to the Queen's chambers. Arya was very familiar with these rooms having grown up in them, she noticed that Eragon, however seemed uncomfortable. She looked at her mother's stern gaze which for a moment travelled to Eragon and then back to her.

"So," The queen stated clearly meaning this word as and indication for them to speak and explain their lateness of arrival. Her gaze was still fixed on her daughter however. Neither spoke, "Oromis refused to elaborate on the cause for your delay. I can only imagine why he would choose to withhold information of my daughter and her companion from me."

"Then I would imagine that you have come to a similar conclusion as Oromis," Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Eragon blush and had to hide a smile. The Queen seemed to notice this too for she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not pregnant, mother, and honestly, I don't know why everyone seems to come to that conclusion. When I was delayed on my return visits from the Varden and Faolin and Glenwing were my guards no one ever assumed such," Arya was more than slightly irritated, "Is it because Eragon is human, that you do not trust me with his companionship? Or is it that you find me less trustworthy in his presence than in others'. I spend most of my life in the company of men. They are easy to ignore."

"It is not to be taken as such an offense, my daughter. Pray tell me if not that than what could possibly have delayed you so long?" her mother asked.

_Emelann you can show yourself now, _Arya spoke to her dragon.

_You are very angry. Did the queen say something offensive? _Emelann commented.

_Yes and no. It struck a little close to home with my own doubts about myself, _Arya replied.

_Ah, you'll have to explain that to me. I'm there open the door with magic to make it more dramatic, _Emelann commanded.

Arya smiled, and then opened her mouth, "Abѐn," (open) she spoke and the double doors swung inward to reveal an emerald dragon with wings unfurled above his shoulder, tail lifted off the ground, and neck curved holding his head high with pride. Emelann walked regally forward across the room and stopped as he came to stand at Arya's left side his head just above her own. Arya raised her hand bearing the gedwëy ignasia and then rested the glowing circle upon his shoulders. Islandzadi's look of open shock surprised Arya. She had never seen her mother react so openly to anything.

"Please tell me how you feel about my delay now, Queen Islandzadi," Arya said her voice as cold as ever toward her mother.

"My own daughter has become a rider," she gasped her voice barely audible, "No one, not man, dwarf or elf could ask for a better fate for their child."

The queen moved forward and embraced her. Arya stood silently in surprise at her mother's reaction, unsure what to do. She was confused by her mother's sudden rush of warmth toward her. Even when she was a child her mother had been cold towards her and hugged her on only the rarest of occasions. It caught her off guard now.

Arya saw a look of surprise on Eragon's face that mirrored her own. Arya looked at him questioningly trying to discern what he thought through his eyes.

The queen released her and stepped away to observe her daughter's plain clothes and travel worn appearance. Her mother's cool gaze drifted over her slightly disapprovingly. Arya felt uncomfortable under her calculating glance.

"Take Eragon to his rooms, then, return here. We have much to talk of," Queen Islandzadi ordered.

Arya obliged willingly. She was ready to get away from her mother as quickly as possible. She wanted to be alone with Eragon again.

Together the companions left the hall to join Saphira in the garden. Arya smile as she saw Eragon gape in surprise at the still blooming flowers. In the snow the brilliant colors shown like many small flames all of a slightly different hue. She reached forward and grasped his hand pulling him away from the flowers and through the forest until they stood before the Menoa tree.

Arya's mind flew back to the last time they had been here. She regretted that moment so much. It was also the last place they'd been together in Ellesmera. Eragon looked around his as did Arya and the one thing she noticed was that she and Eragon were truly alone. Saphira and Emelann had disappeared with out there knowledge. She allowed herself to smile slightly for she knew that it would not have been Emelann's idea to leave them. In her mind she imagined thanking Saphira at a later date and time but for now this moment belong to them and them alone.

"Why did you…" Eragon never finished the question her had been about to utter.

Arya closed the small amount of distance between them and pressed her lips against his feeling free to do as she pleased. She felt him stiffen in surprise and willed him not to pull away in shock. He seemed to choose not to because he began to kiss her back. She could feel his arms wrap tightly around her pulling her closer and she put hers around his neck to keep him as close to her as she could. She didn't want this to ever end. She knew how late it was but paid it no mind. She'd thrown all caution to the winds when she'd decide to kiss him. She was completely and totally oblivious to the rest of the world. All that existed was the two of them. She soon became used to the feel of his arms wrapped around her and his body pressed against hers. In fact she wasn't certain she'd be able to stand at this moment if he let go of her. This time she wasn't going to run, she decided, this time she would stay. That was her choice. But was it right?

A/N- ha, it finally happened! Sorry for those of you who expected something more descriptive but I have no reference at all. I don't even really have a reference for kissing other than what I read in books. I'm socially inept. Oh well gotta get through life as you can. Hope you liked is and if I don't update before the holidays, Merry whatever holiday you celebrate this time of the year, and a Happy New Year!!


	17. What Have I done?

Chapter 17

What have I done?

Arya woke to the crying of Blagden above her head. He cawed the same word over and over and over again, "Wyrda". The sun was shining and she was tucked tightly against the roots of a massive white tree. Its leaves and boughs creaked under the rays of light the made the frost coating them shimmer. There was a groan from beside her. Arya rolled over and saw Eragon lying not more than a few inches away from her. She closed her eyes wishing for what she saw to be dream. She kept her eyes shut for a long while until something brushed a strand of hair away from her face and whispered her name.

She opened her eyes dreading what she would see. Arya took a deep breath and stood. She spoke a few words to brush the wrinkles from her dress. She was carefully avoiding Eragon's gaze looking anywhere he was not afraid of what she might find there. She was not afraid of him. No, she was afraid of herself. She knew if she looked at him she'd want more that she should.

_Arya? Are you alright? I couldn't reach you last night. I thought someone might have hurt you. Your mind was so closed. I didn't know what to think… _Emelann's voice trailed off.

_I'm fine Emelann, in a manner of speaking. I'll explain later. _Arya felt a cool hand on her cheek and severed their connection.

"Why," Eragon asked, "Why didn't you tell me? I gave you every reason to tell me, every chance and yet every time I showed you how I felt you pushed me away. Why?"

"I was denying it to myself. To tell you would mean accepting it and I couldn't do that. I didn't want to distract you from you duty and I would be distracted from my own," Her eyes crossed his and she saw confusion and compassion in them. It was so hard to talk to him.

"I guess you've accepted it then," He commented, a touch of poorly placed humor in his voice.

"Or fate did," Arya paused and stared up at the sparkling leaves above their head trying to regain control of her emotions. Then she turned back to his and looked him in the eye, "This was foolish Eragon."

She could tell he hated hearing it, and, though she'd been the one to say it, she hated hearing it too. He looked away from her and lowered his hand.

"We should leave before our absence is noticed," Arya comment in her most indifferent tone trying to gather herself together again but it was like the dwarves in Isildar Mithrim; her emotions where just too scattered.

Arya looked around quickly for any sign of an elf being near but the only other creature there was Blagden sitting high in the tree still crowing what seemed to be his favorite phrase over and over again. Impulsively, she leaned forward and kissed Eragon lightly on the lips before turn and sprinting through the forest back toward Tildari Hall.

(Arya: Tildari Hall)

Arya slipped into her room and closed the door. She panted slightly before looking up. She froze. Her mother sat in the chair across from her, her elbows resting on her knees and her chin on her knuckles. Arya looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes silently mouthing numbers in the ancient language hoping that her mother wasn't actually there. When she looked back at the chair her mother was still there staring pensively at her as though she were a rather intriguing creature she had stumble across.

It occurred to Arya that her mother had possibly only arrived a short while ago and had not noticed her absence. Holding on to that hope she spoke.

"Greetings mother,"

"You didn't return last night," the queen stated.

Arya's insubstantial wall of hope collapsed.

"I sat here all night because we had subjects of some importance to discuss. I waited for you, but you didn't return," The queen stated.

"I was at the Menoa Tree," Arya told her.

"Oh?" the Queen raised an eyebrow indicating she should elaborate. When Arya didn't, she asked, "Why the Menoa?"

"The Menoa is the center of Du Weldenvarden. It is a very interesting place to be, to meditate," speaking in the ancient language she couldn't lie. If she spoke wrong her lie would be revealed, "I fell asleep."

"Oromis told me Eragon was not in his home this morning. Saphira, too, was absent. He assumed they would be at the training ground, but there, they were not either. So naturally he went to their home to wake them, thinking Eragon had simply forgotten to wind his timepiece. When he reach the door, there was no indication it had been opened since the last time he was in Ellesmera. Do you know where he was?" Islandzadi continued.

Arya started to say no but her voice caught in her throat almost before and sound had escaped her mouth. Islandzadi looked at her a new look on her face as though she was beginning to get a picture in her mind and she wasn't approving of it. Arya sighed knowing if this continued she would be forced to tell the truth.

"Would you like to tell me where you and Eragon went after I dismissed you yesterday?" The queen seemed to be putting extra stress on the world yesterday.

"The Menoa Tree," Arya said shortly working hard to keep her voice indifferent.

Arya watched Islandzadi's eyebrow rise impossibly higher.

"Would you mind telling me what transpired last night?" the queen asked.

"I fell asleep and Eragon must have too. We'd been traveling for a long time," Arya stated, her voice was becoming slightly unsteady as it became harder and harder to evade the truth.

"Are you sure nothing more happened?" the queen queried.

Arya took a deep breath and collected herself before answering, "We talked."

"You didn't have enough time to talk during the five month trip you took from the Varden to your home?"

"Yes we talked, but we spent much of the time working and I spent a good deal getting to know Emelann,"

"Hmm," the queen intoned.

"You're highnesses, I was sent to tell you the court is convening," A young elf stood in the door.

"Thank you, Niaun. Tell them we will be there in a moment,"

"Very good, Your Highness," The messenger bowed his head and was about to turn when Islandzadi spoke again.

"Send for Master Shadeslayer. He should learn he must occasionally attend court as Leader of the Riders,"

Islandzadi looked at Arya. For a moment Arya forgot that her mother was not her friend and spoke out, "He doesn't need to attend today," Arya could feel her face going very white and she could hear a note of panic in her own her voice.

The messenger and the queen were both looking at her strangely.

"Niaun, I think you should inform the lord and ladies we will be a bit later than previously thought,"

Niaun looked at them curiously and then turned to go about his duties.

"So," The Queen fixed Arya in her gaze.

"Are you sure nothing went amiss last night?"

Arya nodded and turned away from her mother, walking out of her apartments.

(Arya: Court)

"We should focus more on the heightening problem at Gilead," Islandzadi commented.

Arya sat silently beside her mother and had hardly spoken a word throughout the duration of the court. Her mind kept wandering back to the night she'd spent. Why oh why had she done it? What could possibly have possessed her? Because you love him. She brought her focus back to the present. There were more important things to deal with.

"Arya?!" Islandzadi called.

Arya looked up at her slightly embarrassed.

"Good now that my daughter has returned to the present, let us continue our debate. We were just discussing the best way to proceed in an attack on Gilead. You of any of us know that Gilead is a well protected fortress, and you have the advantage of recently being inside the fortress. You knowledge far exceeds any of ours. You will have to represent the rides since Eragon has not deemed it fit to grace ourselves with his presence,"

Islandzadi was digging trying to borrow under her skin and Arya could tell.

"I never saw any of Gilead but the cell I was kept in and the room where I was tortured. That is a part of my life I wish to avoid discussing, if you don't mind, Queen Islandzadi," Arya pursed her lips after she finished speaking. She saw, out of the corners of her eyes, looks of surprise on several of the elves faces as Arya called her own mother by her title.

"Then we are out of information. I suggest we send a spy into Gilead for a few days to see how many soldiers are there and to see what we are up against," The queen spoke.

"I will go," Arya immediately responded.

"No," The queen snapped almost before Arya had finished speaking, "You have been away from your home far too long and you are our newest Dragon Rider not to mention my heir. You will not go into Gilead; I will not send you. Not to mention our spy will have to be male to be able to blend in. Gilead is a barracks for soldiers."

There was a large commotion outside the doors a good deal of cursing and hurried apologies. The elven lords and ladies all appeared mildly interested in finding out what the commotion was. Arya stood and crossed calmly to the door. The spell woven around it was so thick that a person without designated access would have trouble entering.

"Doren er aben for sjelen som onsker a delta. Thay bety oss ingen skade eller ill. Vi er trygge. Aben. (Door, open to the soul who wishes to enter. They mean us no harm nor ill. We are safe. Open.)" she commanded.

The doors swung open to reveal a very confused Eragon looking her directly in the eye. She tore her gaze away and mutter a few chosen curses under her breath before turning and saying, "Queen Islandzadi, excuse me for a moment while I speak to Eragon,"

Arya didn't wait for an answer. She placed her hand squarely on Eragon's chest and pushed him back out the door which swung silently shut. Arya beckoned slightly for Eragon to follow her to a quiet corner where they would go unnoticed or unacknowledged.

"Are you alright?" Eragon asked as soon as they came to a stop. He raised his hand to her cheek and brushed his thumb along the bone. Arya let him do this for a moment but then realized they were where others could see and gently stopped his hand.

"I'm fine," She replied, curious as to why he was asking.

"You don't look like yourself. You seem very pale," He continued.

"Eragon, I swear to you I am fine. My mother was in my apartments when I returned this morning. She'd been there all night. She gave me an interrogation. Oromis was at your home this morning Eragon. He told her you weren't there. She suspects the truth," Arya explained.

Eragon appeared very pale indeed, now. There was a look of panic in his eye.

"She won't… she isn't angry… is she?"

"She seemed very stern when I spoke to her I don't think she was pleased,"

"How much did you tell her?"

"Enough, I couldn't very well switch into your tongue or she'd know I had something to hide. I've years of practice lying in the ancient language. We should go back before the other elves minds go in a similar direction," Arya turned to leave, but a hand closed around her wrist and pulled her back around so she was only inches away from him.

"Eragon…" she warned.

"I'm here for you," He said and then allowed her to lead him back to the court room.

"Thank you for returning Arya, Eragon. I was hoping I wouldn't have to go to the Menoa Tree to find you," The Queen quipped in an imperious yet nonchalant voice.

Arya gave the queen a look of surprise and then took her seat. Eragon sat on her left her mother on her right. As she sat, she cast a sidelong glance at Eragon and wished she hadn't. His face was chalk white and he was chewing his lips. She saw several of the elves were looking at him curiously and few slightly knowingly.

"Now that we have the Leader of the Dragon Riders present it would be best to proceed with our last manner of business. I am proposing that the two dragon riders present here remain behind when we attack Gilead," Islandzadi cast out.

"What!" Eragon jumped to his feet in outrage causing several of the elves to look upon him disapprovingly, "You can't take Gilead without a dragon, it would be suicidal!"

Islandzadi looked at him and raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"He's correct, Queen Islandzadi, if Mur… The Red Rider appears then you will be without defense," Arya agreed contradicting her mother yet again.

"Who said we would be without a dragon rider? Oromis and Glaedr have offered their services to us for this battle. You and Eragon will stay here in Ellesmera. That is my decision. I'm sure the other elves will agree with me,"

A murmur of agreement traveled about the room.

"You cannot just expect us to remain here during in a battle! We are warriors we should be fighting," Arya argued.

"No! Arya you must see reason. There is a chance that the outcome of our fight at Gilead will not go as well as we could hope for. If you are caught in the thick of the battle and killed then I will lose my only heir. If I go then you must be here safe to continue in my stead. And your Dragon Emelann is too young to fight so you would be putting him in danger as well," The queen turned on her daughter angrily.

"Oromis and Glaedr cannot fight. I've seen how wounded both are. It would be their last fight. Who would teach Eragon? Who would teach me? Without Oromis and Glaedr we have no source of knowledge. It would hurt our cause," Arya argued.

"If Oromis and Glaedr offered to fight then Eragon must be close to finishing his training. After that, he can teach you." Islandzadi made it clear that this was her final argument.

Arya opened her mouth to speak again but felt a hand touch the one she'd left on the table when she'd stood in anger. She looked and saw Eragon give her a questioning look as if to say "what other argument do you have to make?" Arya closed her mouth and lowered herself back into her chair.

"Now if no one has anything else to bring to our attention I believe we're done here," Queen Islandzadi stated and paused for a moment to give time for someone to speak. When no one did she spoke, "Then you may leave,"

a/n- Sooooooooooo, I'm finally updating. Since you all seem to have turned into ravenous dogs who are biting at the gates outside my house I'm starting another chapter to put up just for your enjoyment. Of course you'll all be understanding of certain impediments such as schoolwork and review. Right? RIGHT?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I hate begging but you ask for reviews once and then you don't ask for them in the next chapter and you don't get any. So Consequently I must beg. Which is embarrassing. And I hate doing it. Now I'm being redundant… and repetitive…and redundant…and repetitive.

Gath un reisa du rakr

Tabitha of MoonAurora


	18. The Sorrow of Gilead's Walls

Chapter 18

The Sorrow of Gilead Walls

Arya looked at Oromis who sat cross-legged on a stump opposite Eragon and Arya. Glaedr, Saphira and Emelann were lying on the very edge of the cliff that dropped off into the forest below. Oromis nodded to each of them in turn before indicating they should spar. It was the last practice they would have before Oromis and Glaedr would leave. Arya looked at the man both sadly and resentfully for he had ordered Eragon and herself to remain in Ellesmera for the duration of the siege.

Arya turned back to Eragon fighting the turmoil that raged in her when she looked at him. She drew her sword and assumed her favorite position. Eragon assumed his lower attack position and they faced each other waiting for the other to move. Again, Arya knew it would be Eragon. He was always so eager. He attacked with a stab which was really a feint toward her stomach and then an upward blow to her head which she parried and danced away from. He attacked again and she danced to the side making a fake swipe at his side which came so close to making the mark that it was impossible to tell it had been a fake until it was too late. She flipped her sword up towards his eye and was suddenly on the ground. Eragon had hooked his foot around her ankle and knocked her down. She rolled quickly to the side and then leapt to her feet just in time to avoid the blow he had aimed for her. This continued for well over an hour until Arya realized she was beginning to tire. Sweat coated her skin from the effort of the fight and she began to wonder what was happening. Then she saw it. Eragon lunged for her and in the slight amount of time he left his body open she stepped to the side and swept her sword across his neck to rest on his right collar bone.

Eragon sheathed his sword and walked over to Oromis. Arya followed him.

"That was an excellently fought fight. Arya you have yet to lose to Eragon and sorry to say I cannot see that happening anytime soon," Oromis let a small smile onto his face before suggesting they move inside for lunch.

Arya followed the older man but felt a hand catch hers and stopped. Eragon stepped around her until her was in front of her and then looked at her. He seemed to be examining every inch of her and it was rather strange.

"Are you well, Arya?"

"Yes, I'm just tired. Eragon we should go inside before Master Oromis come out to see what has happened to us," Arya dropped Eragon's hand fight not to tremble at his touch and went up the short spiral stairs into Oromis' home. She walked over to the table and sat down. Eragon sat down opposite her and Oromis joined them carrying food.

"Eragon, Arya!" a voice shouted from outside.

Arya paused, and apple halfway to her mouth and set it back on the table before walking over to the window. Niaun stood outside staring up at the house and looking impatient.

"What is it Niaun?" She called.

"Your mother sends a message," He called.

"Eragon, my mother has a message for us," Arya turned to find that Eragon was already on his way over.

"Queen Islandzadi insists that the both of you attend the farewell feast tonight," Niaun shouted to them.

"Is there any more to the message or is that all?" Arya called down to him slightly annoyed.

"That is all,"

"I have no reply," Arya called down, "You may go."

She turned back to the table and sat down again to finish eating her apple. Eragon sat back in his seat and Arya could see he looked awkward.

"I don't know what she thinks she's doing!" Arya snapped suddenly.

Oromis and Eragon looked up in surprise at her outburst.

"Excuse me?" Oromis looked at a loss.

"My mother!" Arya explained, "Must she control every aspect of my life?"

"Arya…" Eragon's voice seemed nervous.

Arya saw, out of the corner of her eye, Oromis' eyebrow rise.

"Does she think I don't know how to handle being alone with people? That is the fourth time this week that she has sent that messenger to me for now good reason so that she can tell me about something I already know! She doesn't trust that my judgment is every bit as good as hers! Every person is allowed mistakes; I don't see why she has to constantly remind me of ours. I…" Arya stopped herself from continuing and looked up at Eragon.

Oromis was staring at him, and Eragon had a look of utter terror on his face. Arya couldn't believe she'd gotten that close to revealing their night together. As Oromis turned to look at her she looked away.

"I think, that this would be a good time to take the both of you to my central library," Oromis stood indicating that they should follow him.

Arya sighed and stood, taking a step after Oromis, but Eragon's hand closed around her arm and held her back. She turned to him feeling extremely guilty.

"I'm so sorry Eragon," Arya looked at him examining the lines in his face that were creased in worry and fear.

"We'll have to tell Oromis about…" Eragon stated, "He warned me not to pursue you. He told me that many times. He won't be pleased at all."

"Maybe it would be best to have someone to speak with,"

"But we have Saphira and Emelann," Eragon pointed out, "Why couldn't they have been enough?"

"Emelann does not understand why this is wrong. He keeps contradicting me and saying that if animals can be together then why can't we?" Arya contradicted.

"Saphira told me that it was foolish," Eragon commented.

"It was foolish," Arya agreed.

Arya pulled her arm out of Eragon's grasp and followed the path that Oromis had taken through the hut. She found him sitting in a chair patiently waiting for them. Arya sat in another chair and waited patiently for Eragon. She kept her face turned away from Oromis who seemed to know exactly what happened. Eragon came in a little later his face visibly white.

"I once asked Eragon to keep his outside life, his personal life, out of my lessons. However it would seem his personal life has become part of his lessons," Oromis eyed Arya for a moment before continuing, "I knew he loved you, he told me this, but I discouraged it thinking it unwise and rightfully so but I never thought you, Arya, would share this feeling."

Eragon was looking at the floor and seemed unwilling to speak. Arya looked at Oromis whose gaze was calculating and focused.

"I need to know how far your relationship has gone. I need to know the extent of what has happened between the two of you," Oromis continued looking between the two of them.

Arya looked out the opening in the roof. Wishing it wouldn't have to be her to tell the truth but she knew it would be. Eragon would never say it out loud in this sort of situation. For a split second she looked over at him. He seemed to be asking her fervently not to tell but she knew that this was necessary.

"Eragon and I…" Arya stopped for a moment, "slept with each other."

She did not look at Eragon or Oromis but rather looked at her lap and examine the Gedwey Ignasia on her left hand. She had to work hard to keep her breath steady as she listened to the absolute silence that followed her confession. Arya looked up to see a look of open shock on Oromis' face. Turning her head she looked at Eragon and saw he looked as though he was sick.

"Oh," was all Oromis said at first.

There was a long pause and then he continued.

"That," He paused and looked sternly between the both of them, "was very foolish."

"We realize that but it is too late to change what has already happened," Arya commented.

"You realize what I am obligated to do, Arya?" Oromis looked at her.

It took her a moment to realize what he meant.

"No!" She cried when she understood, "She can't know! Please don't tell her. I beg of you please."

"I have to Arya," Oromis looked her in the eye, "She has a right to know."

"Oromis, please! She can't know I'm sleeping with Eragon! I already have enough to deal with her suspicions. I don't need them to be confirmed."

"You've been doing this frequently then?!" Oromis looked even more shocked then he had before, "There are many things that I thought you would do in your life, Arya, and many things that you have done but this is not one of them. And Eragon, I would have thought you would have more control over your actions but I think I over estimated the both of you. I believe it would be best if the two of you went your separate ways now. Eragon, I would prefer you leave now and go on a flight with Saphira. Possibly you should think about the ridiculous nature of your actions. Arya, take Emelann and return to your apartments. We will continue your training when I return from Gilead. Now go; I need to think."

Arya rose from her chair and walked stunned to the door. How could she have forgotten that Oromis had been appointed as one of her caretakers as a child? He was her teacher and had always been. How could she have overlooked that? As such, he was obligated to tell her mother of anything that she did wrong.

_Arya?_

_Not now Emelann. _

_Why do you hide things from me?_

_Some things are meant to be kept hidden._

_Nothing is meant to be kept hidden between a dragon and its rider!!_

_I can't Emelann, I just can't! You'll have to respect that for now!_

Arya severed her connection with Emelann

(Arya; Farewell feast)

Arya arrived dressed in a pale green winter dress her mother had had made for the occasion. Despite herself she loved it though she doubted that mattered to her mother. She had just wanted her to look decent. The resentment she felt toward the queen had grown somewhat over the day for she knew that at some point Oromis would find the time to inform her mother and then everything would fall to pieces.

Now, she sat at her mother's side. The table where they ate was laden with the with the winter fruits of the forest along with seed cakes and such made by the food stored by the elves who had prepared the meal. Arya sat patiently waiting for all of the proper people to arrive before she began to eat. Emelann was curled, quite patiently, beside her observing his surroundings with interest.

_Your race is very interesting, Little Aiedail. _Emelann mused as he watched a furry elf body run past on all fours.

_Some elves have modified themselves to achieve a different form of beauty. It is a difficult and time consuming process but what you see in that elf and many others is the result. _Arya commented.

_I couldn't be sure, but I'm nearly certain that that person of there is not an elf. _He waved his tail in the direction of an old woman with pointed teeth and a slightly crooked smile who was standing near a group of bushes.

_No, that is Maud. She's a werecat. You may have heard tell of them about Carvahall when we were there but they actually exist. Maud is an old friend of my father's. _

As they watched, Maud disappeared behind the bushes and then a gray striped tabby leapt from them and ran across the ground before leaving their sight. Arya smiled slightly at the feeling of surprise that emanated from Emelann.

_Did you think they were called werecats for no reason? _She teased him.

_I…_

"Arya," a voice whispered in her ear.

She turned and saw Eragon much closer than she had expected. They were only a few inches away from one another. She looked quickly away.

"He hasn't… told her… yet… has he?" Eragon asked.

Arya shook her head in response not trusting herself to speak. She could feel her heart beating so fast that she felt light-headed.

"Good," he said hesitantly, "I think."

"Eragon," Arya spoke, "What is this? What are we doing?"

"I…"

"Are we mates?"

"I don't think we would qualify as that."

"I don't either," Arya agreed.

"I'm a human,"

"I know that Eragon," Arya commented, "You should take your seat so we may eat."

Eragon looked slightly put off but rose anyway and took the chair next to her. Arya did not feel hungry at all now. Her mind kept drifting into worry. Oromis sat by the Queen and Arya watched his every move and was ready to ride at the possibility that he might have told her. He however didn't. Instead some musicians began to play music and Islandzadi forced her to join the crowd of people coming together to dance.

Arya walked among the couples for a while not really paying attention to her surroundings but to Emelann's quips about the music. Most he enjoyed but some of it he found amusing or painful to the ear and then he would remark about its flaws. Then she spotted Eragon sitting on a stone bench speaking to a few male elves about his sword. They all seemed intrigued by the intricacy of the sheath and the detail along the spine. That was until she spoke.

"Eragon," She interrupted his stream of adoration for the swiftness of the sword.

He looked up and the usual effect he had on her was multiplied ten-fold. She felt sick but ignored it and smiled.

"Arya," Eragon was clearly surprised she'd sought him out.

"Would you like to dance?" For some reason her eyes could not focus on one part of him but had to roam every inch of his body.

"Of course," Eragon stood and together they walked into the throng of dancers.

"You know people might suspect…" He started.

"I know but I don't care. I just want to spend some time with you before my mother banishes you from Du Weldenvarden," She said trying some humor.

Eragon laughed for a moment but suddenly became serious, "She wouldn't really do that would she?"

Arya began to laugh in amusement. When she looked back at him he was smiling. His face was so handsome when he was smiling. The song changed and she placed her arms around his neck. She felt his hands slide around her waist and she shivered. Her looked surprised at her reaction but seemed to disregard it. She could feel his arms tighten around her pulling her closer until she was resting against him while they danced. She saw, out of the corner of her eye, an elf stumble into its partner as she noticed this.

Arya looked up into Eragon's brown eyes and thought for only a split second before she kissed him. She felt one of his hands run up her spine and come to rest at the back of her neck. She let him support her for a few moments before she drew away.

"Now they're really going to suspect," Eragon chuckled.

"I know," Arya replied and she kissed him again enjoying the feel of his lips against hers and his hand on holding the back of her neck while the other rested on the small of her back.

The broke apart for a second time and the music had stopped and so had the dancers. The elven men whom Eragon had been speaking with were looking as though Rhunon had welded them to the bench where they sat. She took a step away from Eragon, but he still held her in his arms.

"Arya!" the word was hissed into her right ear by a voice she'd known all her life, "Come with me. Let go of Eragon and come with me."

Arya took another step away from Eragon and felt a hand close over her upper arm and lead her away.

"Mother," Arya yelled as they reached her mother's apartments.

"No Arya, No!" Islandzadi cut her off, "What were you thinking?!"

"I…"

"Wrong! You weren't thinking! You weren't thinking about your duty or his duty or either of your status! You both have your own paths, Arya! He must follow his you must follow yours!"

"You forget that I too am a dragon rider mother. We share that path!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you slept with him, Arya!"

"I know mother; I am not naïve enough to think that one little fact like that changes a mistake!"

"You cannot do this Arya, I forbid it! You… Arya are you alright?"

Arya had suddenly become very dizzy and sat down rather hard in one of the chairs in her mother's room. She laid her hand against her forehead and closed her eyes in an attempt to stop the world from spinning but was unsuccessful. Finally, it subsided and she looked up at her mother who seemed to be at a loss for words.

"I'm fine mother, just tired." She reassured her mother and herself.

"I…" a look of absolute horror had come over her face just then but her thought was interrupted by and urgent voice.

"Your Majesty, Galbatorix's forces in Gilead are beginning to move in on the forest from the city. They make to burn it. Master Oromis suggests we leave immediately,"

"Thank you Niaun. Inform them I will be there in a few minutes," the Queen replied.

Niaun left. Islandzadi turned back to her daughter that same horrified look coming over her face before she turned away and left without so much as a farewell.

(Arya; Menoa Tree; One Week After the Beginning of the Siege)

Arya sat next to Emelann on the Crags of Telnair summoning the essences of several metals for Eragon. When Eragon had finished assessing that her ability with magic was sufficient she started in on him. He had trouble when they came to the summoning of essences so she began to help him with it. They ate lunch in relative silence and returned to the field to spar.

Arya drew her sword and waited until Eragon did the same. As they usually began, Eragon charged Arya and she was able to parry easily. Then Arya stepped to the side and brushed the curved tip of her sword against his thigh before he blocked her. She must have hit him harder than she thought she had for he began to limp. This did not change the way she fought however. She used this weakness to her advantage. If she got the chance she would place the sword where he had to place his weight on his injured leg. This tactic worked and slowed him down. She spun about to give him what would have been a death blow in a real battle but stopped short as the world around her spun uncontrollably. She could feel Eragon's sword on the back of her neck, but closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing to a normal rate. She let her sword fall out of her hand and onto the grass.

"Arya?" Eragon's voice seemed distant.

Putting her hand against her forehead she forced herself to sit down slowly. Breathed in slowly and tried to relax. The feeling subsided and she opened her eyes to see Eragon on his knees in front of her. She could see he worry etched unto the lines on his face and thought about how it must have looked to him.

"Arya, are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, just tired" She replied, "I didn't sleep well last night."

Eragon looked unconvinced, but offer his hand to her. Arya grasped it and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"I think maybe it would be best, if we didn't spar anymore today," Eragon commented hesitantly.

"I'm fine Eragon really. There's no need to stop on my account," she replied.

"We still need to study the dragon lore Oromis has. We haven't really done much to focus on that. We'll spend the afternoon catching up."

Arya was surprised by the amount of order in his voice. It was a side of him she had never seen. He was being very insistent about this so she decided not to argue and just allowed him to escort her to the hut and then further into the library.

(Arya; Two weeks since the beginning of the siege)

Arya sat silently in her rooms speaking with Emelann. Around her, were several scrolls she'd taken from Oromis' home, instructed to do so, by Eragon. Every attempt she had made to read them had been foiled by dizziness, worry, or Emelann's occasional commentary on a part in the story he found amusing or incorrect.

_Really, Little Aiedail, a dragon would never burn a house or steal a sheep without provocation. It would be a disgrace. Those stupid humans, they think they are so righteous. In reality though their egos are the size of the moon and yet their brains greatly lacking._

_You don't feel that way about Eragon do you? I should think if you did Saphira might incinerate you. _Arya laughed.

_Bah! He is not quite human. He's spent too much time with elves. And I get plenty of influential feeling s toward him from you._

_Emelann… I'm going to keep reading._

The day passed smoothly into the hours of night and Arya was still reading Emelann making his occasional amusing quip about the story as he'd done all day. She finished her last scroll far into the night and rolled it up before setting it on the pile she'd made. She walked to the window and looked out at the gardens below her. The snow sparkled in the slight amount of moonlight that filtered through the trees. For a few moments worry blossomed in her chest. What had happened to delay word from the battle so long? What had kept the elves in Gilead from returning? This battle should have gone quickly and smoothly for two weeks had been spent planning it. Each day she expected to hear word of her mother, Oromis and Glaedr. Despite her anger at her mother she wondered fervently what her horrified look had been about. She had almost said something and then left without a word or gesture in farewell.

Arya shook her head and decided to accept that no matter how long she'd lived with her mother she would never understand everything she did. She turned from her window and walked into her bedroom jumping swiftly over Emelann who had fallen asleep in the doorway. She climbed into her bed feeling slightly disoriented and returned herself to her dream stare.

When she woke it was still dark out and long before she had intended to do so. She swung her legs out of the bed and stood only to return to her bed as her head spun. She closed her eyes counting and forcing herself to breath regularly. She tried standing again this time slowly and succeeded. It was then that she identified the source of her awakening. Someone was knocking rather insistently on her door.

She cross the room pulling a cloak around her tightly as the air was very cold. When she reached the door, Niaun stood just outside his face filled with sorrow and grief. Most of the color had drained from it giving him the appearance of ill health. At once, Arya knew something was dreadfully wrong.

"What has happened?" She asked her voice quavering as she prepared herself for the news of death she knew she was about to hear.

"The rider Oromis and his golden dragon Glaedr have fallen, slain at the hand of the Red Rider," Niaun stated in a voice that was so quiet it could barely be heard.

The flash of hatred that followed this statement was so great that she almost growled but she refrained. Then sadness swept over her bringing with it tear of grief. She looked away from the door for a moment and then looked up at the messenger only to realize she could barely make out his expression. She blinked to clear her vision and Arya felt the tears fall from her eyes and roll down her face. The messenger opened his mouth and she noticed that he was about to say something else. Arya looked at him for a moment and then a thought came to her mind.

"My Lady," No one had ever used that term with her before and she knew immediately it meant nothing good, "Queen Islandzadi, your mother, was killed in an ambush before the start of the battle."

A/n- I'm going to leave you hanging there. This is a really long chapter so you should be thanking me. And don't get angry about me killing Oromis Glaedr and Islandzadi all at once. Believe me. That wasn't easy. (The Glaedr and Oromis part, let just say Islandzadi had it coming from the beginning of the fic. Her time with us was dwindling anyway) As always I ask you to review. Give me you likes you dislikes your speculations (dropped a lot of hint about the next chapter in this one so you're probably blind if you don't see it) . Review Damn It! Wiol ono ilian!

Gath un reisa du rakr

Tabitha of MoonAurora

P.S. This chapter contains 4,308 words!!!!!!!


	19. Choices and Answers

Chapter 19

Choices and Answers

"We did everything we could but in the end there was nothing we could do," The messenger stated.

"Thank you," She choked, "You are dismissed."

Niaun turned and left immediately. Arya backed away from the door and sat down on the window seat, shock momentarily denying her tears. Before she knew he was awake, Emelann was by her side humming comfortingly.

_Oh Little Aiedail,_ Emelann leaned his head against her leg.

Once the shock wore off, she cried and found that the harder she tried to stop the worse it got. Nothing had felt this bad. Everything, down to the center of her being, ached with loss. She had never been close to her mother but there was always the fact that she was there. And then Oromis and Glaedr who had been the best teachers she'd ever had. They had always listened to her and even recently they had been there when she reveal her deepest secret to them. They had been like family and though they almost always took her mother's side in decisions she'd loved them too.

Arya remained in her rooms the entire day. She ignored the calls to meal that had echoed down her hall and spoke only to Emelann. He was there and never left her side. His head rested on the padded window cushion and hummed quiet tunes while she talked.

The sun was below the horizon when she allowed another person to see her. Eragon had come to her rooms having just been informed of the sorrowful tidings.

"Arya" He called quietly from the door.

Arya looked up from Emelann and saw his blurred form in the doorway.

"May I come in?" he asked and Arya heard his voice break.

It was then that she realized just how much the news would affect him too. She nodded and he proceeded over to the window seat. He sat down behind her and pulled her into his arms. Arya leaned her head against his chest allowing herself to cry all the harder. Eragon leaned his head on top of hers and she could feel his tears falling into her hair. Emelann surveyed them with one large emerald eye before making his way out to the door and into the air to find Saphira knowing that she, too, would need company after losing Glaedr.

(Saphira; Crags of Telnair)

Words of anger flooded through my mind thoughts and visions of the red dragon Thorn with his traitorous rider Murtagh on his back. There was Glaedr his golden scales gleaming in the smoke blackened sun. Oromis sat on his back in one hand holding his golden sword and the other held a ball of gold fire. Words were said but I could not hear them all I could do was see. It was from the Eldunari that I received this vision. The one Glaedr and Oromis had entrusted to me. They told me to keep it safe and hidden. Glaedr's Eldunari. He told me that after they were gone I was to tell of its existence to Eragon, Arya and Emelann. They explained to me what it was and why it was so important. But oh the pain now I could feel his pain and see Oromis fall to from his back limp and empty not but a corpse devoid of life. And I felt Glaedr's last droplets of life slip away only to be replaced by an overwhelming sense of loneliness. And the sadness, the grief, the pain, the hurt, the anger, the knowledge.

I looked around me and roared now I was in my own mind filled with my own thoughts so similar to those of Glaedr. Growling I launched myself into the air and flew over the forest. When I landed at the Stone of Broken Eggs I blew fire onto the rocks until the melted into puddles on the flow. I walked deeper into the caves and curled into a smaller antechamber to be alone in my misery.

_Saphira? _

The voice that called to me was the voice of the emerald dragon, Emelann. What was he doing here?

_Saphira where are you?_

I knew he didn't really need to know where I was from me. He could find me himself. I remained silent. Soon the slight shimmer of Emelann's scales was just beyond where I lay curled. I raised my head to look at the small male dragon. Without another word he settled a tail length away from me and curled up humming.

(Arya; Apartments)

"On the souls of my forebearers!"

Arya opened her eyes at the surprised voice. Her face was hard with dried tears and it took her a few moments to realize why they were there. Arya started to sit up only to realize that something was holding her down. She looked for the source and saw Eragon. She was resting against his chest and he had his arms wrapped around her.

"Eragon," she whispered. When he did not stir she glanced over at the maid and then spoke his name aloud.

Eragon shifted and released her then sat up pushing her up with him, "Arya?"

Arya would have found his confused tone amusing had she not been through so much in the last few days.

"You should probably go," She instructed.

Eragon seemed only half awake but nevertheless he wandered from her apartments. Arya stood to walk over to the maid but had to sit down quickly as dizziness hit her along with a wave of annoyance. Why did this keep happening?!?!?! She stood again, slowly this time and walked over to the maid.

"I apologize for that. He came to talk to me last night and I was terribly upset by my mother's death. We must have fallen asleep," she improvised.

Though the maid looked unconvinced she asked no questions and went about the room setting out into her usually chores. When she left Arya walked into her room and sat on the edge of her bed. It had taken every ounce of her emotional strength to keep her grief hidden from the maiden. Now she placed her head in her hands and let herself cry freely for a while. Then she pulled herself together knowing that there would be a good deal to decide in the court. As Islandzadi's apparent heir and only child she would be first in line for the throne and questions would be asked.

(Arya; One week after the death of the Queen)

Over the past week Arya had become used to the condolences from the elves that crossed her path by day and hearing the sorrowful songs and lays sung out by night. Whether they be laments to Oromis and Glaedr or about their fallen queen all were equally heart wrenching. The pain of the losses had become easier to bear as well. The thought or memories of such influential people in her life no longer reduced her to tears or silence.

Arya sat in her room deep in thought about the decisions she would now have to make. She wanted to continue her post as ambassador but at the same time it was her duty and birthright to take the crown. She groaned and placed a hand over her stomach that had, for the last few days, started periodically churning without warning. She saw Emelann raise his head and stare at her worriedly.

_Again? _He asked, his voice clearly concerned.

_I'm fine Emelann; I'm just under a lot of stress._

_You have too many decisions to make, Little Aiedail._

_You are correct of course. How do I choose between freedom and a cage when the only bridge between them is duty? If I take the crown I will be permanently tied here to rule my people from a protected throne instead of helping them fight a growing evil. And it won't just be me tied here. You will be too. Neither of us could handle that sort of confinement. I never wanted to be like my mother and pretend that there is no danger. If there was a way that I could be ambassador and queen then I would take it._

Arya watched Emelann as he raise a large fore paw and cleaned one of the claws thoughtfully.

_When an heir ascends the throne of their nation they assume supreme command over their subjects, correct?_

_With a few limitations, yes_

_So use it to your advantage._

_You're asking me to order my people to allow me to continue as ambassador?_

_Essentially, yes._

_I'd have to leave someone here to rule in my stead, and it would have to be someone I trust._

_Aye._

_That could work Emelann. I should always remember that I should consult you if I'm having a problem._

_A dragon's overwhelming wisdom is one of their greatest assets. _Emelann quipped arrogantly.

Arya smiled at her dragon thinking of how he would soon be large enough to ride. He arched his neck vainly so the light reflected off of the scales in a manner he seemed to find pleasing. Arya's smile deepened; such was the nature of dragons. They were notoriously vein. She stood quickly to leave and address the court but black spots appeared before her eyes as dizziness caught her again. She placed her hand against the wall and held the other to her forehead in an attempt to steady herself. When the dark spots finally disappeared she was sure they were getting worse and her stomach was, yet again, churning. Emelann stared at her intently but she said nothing to him this time unsure if she really was alright. She took a few deep breaths and felt herself calming though she still didn't trust herself to speak.

"Princess Arya," a voice called from the door, "The court awaits your answer."

Arya looked up at the messenger masking her discomfort as she did so. She also stood up a bit straighter for she found her posture had somewhat lessened in elegance during the previous events. The messenger stood and stared at her for a moment, before she answered.

"Thank you, you are dismissed," she finally commanded, after finding she trusted herself.

The messenger bowed slightly and hurried away seemingly nervous.

Arya walked down the hall to find the council room already filled with elves and Eragon. To her surprise one of the elves made a gesture to indicate that she should sit at the head of the table. Hesitantly she took a seat in the ornately carved chair that had so recently been her mother's.

_What have you chosen? _Came the hurried words from Eragon.

_I will take the crown. _She replied.

_But what about wandering? You'll be forever tied to Ellesmera. How will you be able to stand that?_

_Emelann and I have a plan. I will accept the crown and then insist on being ambassador as well. While I'm gone Lord Dathedr will rule in my stead. When I return he will hand the crown to me and I will take up my seat at the Knotted-Throne. _She explained.

_A reasonable plan, _Eragon agreed_, but what about me Arya?_

She had not thought about that. It would not be right for Eragon to be her mate but at the same time it would be wrong for her to keep their relationship secret from the rest of the elves. For a moment her mind wandered to the Menoa. She pushed that thought away hurriedly.

"Princess Arya?" a voice called, "Princess Arya! PRINCESS ARYA!!"

Her head snapped around to look at many expectant faces, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

She found herself thankful that none of them had seen the source of her distraction.

"We asked if you'd had enough time to make your decision, and if so what is your answer?"

"Yes, I have," Arya paused and made a split second decision, "I will take the crown."

Most of the elves in the room lost their previous indifferent looks and showed their open surprise. There were even a few who had the audacity to look irritated.

"However, I ask that I am able to remain ambassador to the Varden and beyond the war's end to the new Alagaeisa. Lord Dathedr will rule in my stead though any important decisions will have to be made by me," Arya stated firmly.

More than a few elves lost their stoic expressions again and Lord Dathedr's mouth actually dropped open. Arya had to suppress an amused smile.

"You should not be so surprised, Lord Dathedr. Your decisions, I have been told, have had a great influence on many of the decisions both my mother and father made. If two previous rulers of elves have found you advice of value than I see no reason why I should not employ it as well," Arya commented, her stomach churned again as she had started speaking and she'd had to work hard to hide it. She noticed Eragon had been alerted by the slight change in her voice though.

"I would be honored to hold the crown during you absence," Dathedr replied.

"Thank you," Arya smiled in his direction.

There was a polite silence in which each of the elves seemed to accept in their own way, their new sovereign. Arya looked down at her lap for a moment fighting to control what she could now consider nausea. She closed her eyes and counted, slowing her breathing so it was even and deep.

"Well, if you are going to be queen then there will have to be a coronation later. I think that the council will agree to allow you to leave in preparation," Dathedr spoke.

She stood and made her way quickly into the hall and leaned heavily against the wall trying to steady herself. The churning subsided and she made her way to her quarters. She felt Eragon's presence but ignored it.

(Arya; After the Coronation in the woods)

Arya stood alone in having finally escaped the crowds of elves that had flooded her mind with so many requests during the feast that she could not have remembered even one of them. Saphira had been lead away by Saphira and still had not returned. She could feel Eragon near but felt it best not to go looking for him. She closed her eyes as dizziness blackened her vision and the, now, nausea returned. She slid down the trunk of a pine tree and wrapped her arms about her knees placing her forehead on them. What was wrong with her? She decided it must have been the overwhelming events of the past few days. She squeezed her eyes closed even tighter as her stomach gave and even more uncomfortable lurch. She'd never felt anything like this before.

Arya was thinking about how much her life had changed. She was Queen now. It had been her decision and there was even a part of her that had wanted this but now she doubted her ability to achieve what she needed to. Then her mind moved to Eragon. How was she to manage that? She either had to tell her people about her affair with Eragon or end their love entirely. Neither were on her list of things she'd like to do. Why had she done it? Why had she slept with him? It made everything so much more difficult. She looked up from her knees as she heard the gentle rustle of powdery snow against ones feet.

Eragon was looking at her with concern, "Are you well Arya?" His voice was solicitous and comforting as he crouched in front of her and took one of her hands.

Arya took a long pause before responding, "I'm just tired. Today has been… Trying"

As if to contradict her statement her stomach gave another uncomfortable lurch and she moaned closing her eyes and placing her forehead on her knees again.

"Let me take you back to your quarters," Eragon suggested.

Arya offered no protest. With her increasing dizziness and nausea she was grateful for his suggestion. Eragon pulled her gently to her feet. They walked a ways their absence unnoticed by the throngs of elves that had gathered under the Menoa for the celebration. Quite suddenly the world spun before her and she was forced to brace herself against Eragon. Her stomach lurched and she was forced to bend double to throw up rather violently. She could feel Eragon's alarm as well as her own. She decided she must have eaten something with less than reasonable integrity. She had herself nearly convinced that was the problem. Just a shadow of a doubt remained, a concept she didn't want to consider.

Eragon picked her up and carried her back to her quarters insisting, much to her annoyance, that she was not well enough to walk herself. He set her down on the bed and left to make some tea. While he was doing so, she wondered how she was going to carry out duties the following day. When Eragon returned, he sat in a chair beside her and spent many hours worrying over her before she finally convinced him to leave.

She slept restlessly. By morning Emelann had still not returned. Though she was worried about him she pushed away the thoughts. If he was with Saphira then he would be fine. She found once she stood that she felt worse than she had the night before. She found that if she moved slowly she wouldn't vomit so until she felt well enough to leave the room she stayed relatively still.

It was around noon when she finally felt well enough to leave. She made her way quickly to the council room where she found several elves arguing and a rather subdued yet worried looking Eragon present. She took her seat and waited for the Lords and Ladies to realize she had arrived.

"Are you well, again?" Eragon asked in a hushed voice so that no one else would hear, "I didn't want to leave you last night but you left me with no choice."

Arya considered him for a moment. He seemed to be only asking politely but she knew him better than that.

"I'm better," she replied uncertainly.

The look of worry he had been hiding lessened to be replaced with concern.

Most of the court passed smoothly, though Arya couldn't quite escape the nausea that would return occasionally.

Afterward, she returned to her quarters to retrieve a few of the scrolls she'd taken from the library. Arya walked from Tildari Hall, through the gardens and deep into the woods. Sitting silently for several hours was resting and helped her to feel better than she had since before the fighting at Gilead. For a moment she sighed and looked out through the pines allowing a few stray tears to run down her face before she stopped them. The deaths were easier to handle as the time went by but sometimes grief would catch her again when she was alone. Returning to her reading she did not notice that a white bird now sat a few branches above her head. It was several minutes before the raven gave the familiar and annoying cry alerting Arya to his presence.

"Wyrda!" he screamed and fluttered his wings before repeating the incessant phase.

Arya glared at the bird, "If you have nothing more to say to me but for childish rhymes and the word 'fate' then I will do my best to remove whatever spell my father cast on you."

"If nothing to say is what I have then I shall flap away, but this is naught for I have come to speak in trees that sway," Blagden replied cheekily.

Arya opened her mouth to speak something in the ancient language but Blagden continued.

"Below me the little elf sits, She reads her scrolls, But ignores the considered, She denies the answer," Balgden squawked and then pushed off from the bough and wait until he was a safe distance away before crying "Wyrda," once more.

Arya sat for a moment before considering the fact that the bird had actually said something that seemed to be of relevance. Though, relevance to what, she did not know. Was he speaking about her? It seemed to be a very literal riddle. At the time he'd said it she been reading scrolls and sitting beneath him. Was it perhaps just a comment? What was she denying and ignoring that she had considered?

Arya climbed to her feet and was walking back to her apartments when a though struck her and she was forced to lowered herself to the ground before her legs gave way from shock.

"No! oh please, no!" she gasped to herself, "what I've denied and ignored but once considered, if only briefly."

Arya looked down at her hands. They were shaking though why she didn't know.

"Oh how naïve I've been,"

a/n- before you say Oh My God she's crazy I promise I'll make all the shit that happened in this chapter work. I have it all written. So um speculation is good and appreciated as well as reviews that say horrible things and reviews that are say awesome things. I hope you all continue with my somewhat unoriginal plotline though it's a good deal different than anyone else's.

Teaser!!

_Will you be well enough to go to the Varden soon?_

_I'll have to be. It could be a long time before this subsides._

_Why do you say that? You're just unwell, you'll get better soon. It's not life threatening._ Emelann queried confidently.

Arya smiled for the first time in what seemed like days.

_I'm surprised you don't already know this. _for a few moments terror filled her mind because she didn't want to admit what she was about to, _Emelann, I'm pregnant._

There is a lot more to the story so remember, good things come to those who wait. (Preferably without teeth bared and eyes flashing with malice at the gate to my house. {I really need to call animal control on those dogs!})

Gath un reisa du rakr

Tabitha of MoonAurora


	20. Decisions

Chapter 20

Decisions

Arya had made her way back to her apartment a few hours after her revelation. Without sleep, she had a horrible time coping the morning. The same thoughts and questions kept crossing her mind. What am I going to do? How did I let this happen? How was she going to tell her people?!

_Little Aiedail? _Emelann's voice entered her mind and she felt a certain amount of relief. She could talk to Emelann. He would be there. There was no question about that.

_You aren't well. I can feel it. I worry about you._

_I… I hope I'll better soon. _Arya replied.

_Why do you say that? What happened to your reassurance? You used to be so confident._

_I… I've made a mistake; one I can't change. _

Emelann entered through the door and settled down in front of her keeping his eye focused on her with concern.

"We need to leave Emelann," she commented after a few long moments of silence, "Not forever, but I need some time away from my people and my duties so I can think."

_We don't need to leave Ellesmera for you to think. We can go someplace in the forest where it is quiet. _Emelann stated.

"No Emelann, I need to be away for a bit longer than a tiny jaunt in the forest!" she snapped.

Emelann stared at her with a hurt and surprised expression.

_I'm sorry Emelann. I shouldn't have shouted so._

_No, Little Aiedail, there was no reason. _Emelann paused for a moment before asking, _Will you be well enough to travel?_

_I'll have to be._

_What do you mean by that? You make it sound like this will go on forever. You are not permanently ill. _

_I'm not unwell Emelann._

Emelann looked at her with a confused expression. _You are not ill?_

_No._

_Then explain to me what is wrong, Little Aiedail._

For a moment Arya hesitated in telling him her predicament. She didn't want to admit what was wrong for maybe it had only been a dream. She knew it wasn't but that's what she kept hoping, but now she was faced with her dragon, Emelann, and there was no way she could deny it.

_Emelann, I'm surprised you do not already know this. Emelann, I'm pregnant._

Arya watched Emelann jerk his head upright and nearly hit the ceiling with it. He faced her squarely. Arya could feel his surprise and shock at the news but there was also a bit of something else she could not comprehend, a primitive dragonish feeling that she did not know. After many moments of staring at each other Emelann extended his neck forward and brought his nose up against her stomach. She could feel his warm breath against her for a moment and then he pulled his nose away and returned to a more natural position.

_So you are._

Arya looked at him feeling almost like laughing. His attitude toward the situation was not quite what she had expected, though she wasn't sure how she'd expected he would react.

_Does Eragon know?_

Arya let every ounce of composure slip away at this one simple comment. She felt a few tears run down her cheeks that she had been holding back for several hours. Arya looked down at her knees and subconsciously place her hand over her stomach.

_You've not told him? _

_I don't know how I'm going to._

_You'll have to._

_Do I, Emelann? I could simply avoid him. Let him see me from a distance. I could hide it. I suppose._

_Do you know how irrational that would be, Little Aiedail? Eragon, though I may dislike humans very much, is not one to be protected from truths. He has a right to know!_

_I know, but I can't think straight; nothing seems to be out of the question anymore._

_Calm yourself, I will help you. You need rest. I will inform Eragon that you will not be partaking in lessons today and that you will not be in court either. And no, I will not tell him for you._

_Thank you, Emelann._

Arya got to her feet realizing to late she had done so too quickly. Grasping tightly to the wall, she bent over and threw up. Once she was done she leaned heavily against the wall and closed her eyes. She was breathing slowly and evenly. When she was sure it would not happen again she spoke a few words to clean the floor and made her way slowly to her room.

(Arya; Apartments)

Arya must have heard him because when she opened her eyes she saw Eragon with his hand outstretched and a hesitant look on his face as though he had been deciding whether or not to wake her. She rolled over and slowly sat up turning her gaze to look into his stunned face. It would have been amusing had not a small voice in the back of her mind kept reminding her about why seeing him here made her nervous.

"How long have you been standing there, Eragon?" she asked.

Eragon opened his mouth and then closed it again. Arya sighed trying to ignore the exhaustion she felt. She must not have rested very long because she felt, if possible, even worse than before she'd gone to sleep. How long had he been there? She thought. At any given point in time someone could have walked in and seen him in her room. Remembering this time to move slowly, at least getting up, she moved into the main room. Eragon followed her silently and she gestured for him to sit. After he had she made her way over to the place where she kept her tea and quickly made some. She hand one cup to Eragon and sat down in a chair across from him.

"Do you ever think Eragon?" She had no idea where her sudden annoyance came from but it was there.

Eragon looked taken aback.

"What if someone had come into my apartments and saw you standing there?"

Arya watched with irritation as Eragon stammered a few incoherent phrases and the continued to open and close his mouth. The annoyance subsided as quickly as it came and left her feeling extremely guilty about her previous actions.

"I apologize, Eragon. I shouldn't have done that; it was unnecessary," Arya attempted to rectify the situation but only left Eragon standing with a confused look on his face his mouth slightly open.

He recovered rather quickly however and, much to her amusement, attempted to cover up his confusion by putting a polite expression on his face.

"I came to see how you were. You didn't seem well yesterday and…" Eragon's voice trailed off, then he continued, "Are you alright?"

Arya's heart plummented as he uttered the phrase she'd been dreading. She watched Eragon for a moment wondering if he would handle the truth well. Then a little jolt of fear flashed through her and she lost all courage to tell him.

"I'm…" She hesitated for a moment.

_Tell him! _Emelann implored.

"better," she finished and heard Emelann growl from her bedroom.

Eragon looked at her as though unsure what to think of her answer.

"Then I should go," Eragon stood but Arya reached out and his arm.

Eragon turned to look at her and gave her an inquisitive glance. Arya opened her mouth slightly, but then changed her mind and kissed him lightly before letting him go. Eragon looked surprised but left.

_That is ridiculous. You should have told him. Why did you not tell him?! You have to; no one else can!_

_I know Emelann, I know. It's just I… I need to know he won't run._

Emelann said nothing else and retreated from her mind after a few seconds.

(Arya; Tildari Hall)

It had been three days that Arya had spent thinking and considering. No matter how much she tried she just couldn't put everything together. She couldn't figure out how she was going to continue as leader of her people if she was pregnant, especially with a human's child. Leaving would probably help, at least for a time. It always helped her think to move and travel and be doing something other than sitting. (Though actually now she was pacing.) That was it. She would leave. She'd make for the Varden or someplace she'd be needed and work until she could pull together her thoughts. With a new clarity of mind she made her way to Emelann and presented her proposition.

_Like before I say this, you must not hide. I agree you need to think though I would rather you continue as you have in the safety of Du Weldenvarden. I too, long for open spaces and air without boundaries, but certain measures must be taken to keep you safe. _Emelann seemed to decide he agreed with her in the few seconds that followed and she reached out to stroke his long face with relief.

Then his mind entered hers again. _Little Aiedail, _he paused, _you must tell him before we leave and I strongly advise he come with us._

There was something she had overlooked. _ I will Emelann, I will._

_You say that time and again, yet you still have not. Because of this I must keep it from Saphira and keeping secrets when she too has free access to my mind is not easy feat. _

_I…_

_You will tell him today, Arya. If I must force you, you will tell him today._

Arya flinched at his harsh and course words though a pang of guilt rushed through her too. His annoyance was justified and in truth she was annoyed at herself. She knew how much he valued his friendship with Saphira, she being the only other living of his race but for Thorn and Shruikan. Then there was another guilt as well. Eragon deserved answers. He'd done nothing to merit being kept in the dark.

Arya stood and made her way to the door heading for the council room. As she reached the door it opened to reveal a fluster and irritated young elf. The elf stopped in his tracks and looked at her openly for a few minutes before twisting his hand over his sternum and bowing. For a moment she stood there dumbfounded, but then she smiled and told him to stand and continue on his way. Then she stepped aside to allow him to pass. She heard a strangled annoyed cough from inside the council room before she entered.

Dathedr stood upon her entrance indicating that everyone else should do so as well. The rest of the council rose, though it seemed to Arya, rather reluctantly.

"My Queen, it has been too long since you've graced us with your presence," Dathedr stated his comments though warm seemed to suggest none of the elves saw her negligence as anything more than just that, "or indeed anyone else at that."

"I have been busy," she stated shortly. Then she sat and the other elves reclaimed their seat with an air of greater importance.

"Well now we have all our representatives here I think it would be best of the meeting to convene swiftly." Dathedr turned his gaze her.

And such the meeting continued though Arya did not bring up her departure until the end.

"There is one more topic of significance for us to visit," She stood and black spots danced before her eye for a few moments, but she continued, "I accepted this rule under conditions unorthodox but necessary. I now propose that I leave. I remain the ambassador to the Varden and as such I should have received correspondence from them by this time. Alas, there has been none and I have tarried here for far too long. Eragon," she paused, "I'm extending and offer for you to come with me though I do not expect you to. You and Saphira have much to learn from Oromis' library," she could not keep the all the emotion from entering her voice as she spoke to him and thusly her voice seemed a small amount kinder and warmer though there was, too, a hint of anxiety in it. She turned back to Dathedr, "It is time you take your place as regent until my return."

Dathedr looked both surprised and annoyed at this proposal. The council on whole seemed to share his feeling though they did not voice them and instead gave their consent on reasons that it was necessary for the defeat of the King. Arya nodded to them and then dismissed the elves hastily.

She made her way quickly from the room and reached her quarters in a matter of minutes. Emelann watched her interestedly. She first found her pack and began to fold her travel clothes into a pile. She put one set on so that she now worn her tight leather tunic and breeches with her boots. She grasped her bow and quiver and set them too on the bed. There came a knock from the door then.

"Enter," she called.

"Arya?" Eragon's voice caught her by surprise.

She made her way from behind the door frame into the open entryway to her bedroom. Eragon looked once again worried. And then surprise covered his face as he saw she was already dressed for travel. She turned back to her work and Eragon moved through the apartments toward her. She perceived a slight amount of curiosity in him but answered it with nothing but silence. She continued to pack, carefully placing each article of clothing in the pack so as not to undo her careful folding. She stood up to quickly and was forced to lean against the wall for support. Placing her hand over her stomach she closed her eyes willing the nausea that had risen to go away. Eragon reach out an arm and wrapped it around her waist. He walked her carefully over to a chair and forced her to sit.

"You are not well enough to travel," Eragon stated as her sat down opposite her.

Arya looked up at him ignoring the dizziness that still swam through her head, "Yes," she paused, "I am."

"You have never been this rash, Arya," Eragon commented, "I refuse to let you go. The Varden can wait a bit longer for our return."

"I am not going because of the Varden though yes Surda is my destination." Arya snapped.

Eragon looked even more worried and then confused, "You told the court in the Ancient Language that you were going to the Varden because they had not contacted you. You can't have lied."

"I did not tell them that was why I was going I merely implied that was the reason," Arya corrected.

"Then why are you going if you know you are not well," Eragon growled.

Arya looked at Emelann and he stared back at her with a look that told her he thought now would be a good time to tell the truth.

"I have delayed this as long as I can. I'm fine with whatever you decide Eragon though some decisions would be more helpful than others," She spoke and looked directly at him. She could feel her own anxiety welling up inside her.

"What…?" Eragon started but she interrupted him.

"I'm…" she paused for a moment and almost didn't continue but Emelann forced her to, "pregnant." She looked away for a moment and then looked back at him. To her surprise nothing on his face had changed he looked exactly the same as he had before she'd said anything. Then he shifted slightly and turned his gaze directly on her.

"You're what?" his voice was hushed and faded greatly.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated, doing her best to keep her voice even.

Eragon sat back in the chair his face having become pale and blank as thought he was not sure what emotion he felt. Arya sighed thankful he had not gotten up and walked out the moment she'd told him. She was feeling sick again. She closed her eyes and laid her head back on the chair breathing forcefully evenly.

Eragon spoke quietly and she opened her eyes raising her head to look at him.

"Whose?" he trailed off and tried again, "Am…" but stopped again.

Arya smiled slightly at him. He was clearly uncomfortable though so her amusement did not exit her mind.

"Am I the…" his voice lowered to an almost inaudible decibel, "father?"

She nodded and he went, if possible, even paler.

"What were you planning on doing?" he asked and then suddenly he looked at her with a sharper clarity, "Is that why you are leaving? You are going to hide this?"

"No," her attention snapped onto him, "I would never hide something like this from my people. That is too much of a lie."

"What are you going to tell them then? Surely not…" Eragon stopped.

Arya stared at him and instantly saw that there was fear in his eyes.

"I will tell them, the truth," she paused and looked at him, "the whole truth. If I were to lie to my people it would make me no better than Galbatorix."

Eragon stared at her, in apparent surprise at the statement. Arya watched him as he looked down and traced the carvings on the arm of the chair.

"Why are you leaving then?" he asked after many minutes of silence.

Arya who had rested her head yet again on the back of the chair answered without looking at him, "I need to figure out what to do. I need time to think and since I hadn't heard from Nasuada or the Varden in months I thought that returning to them would be an intelligent course of action."

"You speak as though it will be only you and Emelann. Do you plan to ride on his back walking across the breadth of Alagaesia?" Eragon commented a bit of hurt in his voice.

"You spoke as though you were not coming," Arya replied, she was in no mood to play mind games. Her stomach was churning very uncomfortably and fighting it was difficult. Eragon seemed to notice her discomfort though.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Arya closed her eyes to keep the light out but everything seemed painful, "Morning sickness is not in the morning. It's whenever your life needs to be ruined. Or rather, doesn't need to be." She paused and then said, "If we are to travel together then you must pack quickly. I plan on leaving by nightfall."

Eragon nodded and stood starting to make his way to the door. Arya watched, her heart pounding in her chest though now she hardly noticed it. He paused for and unimaginably short amount of time and then turned and walked back to her. He placed his arms on either side of the chair she was sitting in and kissed her briefly. Arya closed her eyes allowing herself to melt a little for a while. Then he was gone seemingly in the blink of an eye. Arya stood and returned to her bedroom continuing to pack her clothes. She belted on her sword and slung her pack over her back. She made her way to where Emelann and Saphira were conversing in hushed mental tones. Eragon it seemed had done an excellent and quick job of packing. The saddle was on Saphira a bag of food and Eragon's pack attached to it. She approached Emelann and placed her hand on his snout but it was Saphira and not her own dragon who spoke first.

_I am happy for you, though I wish you had told me sooner._ Saphira's voice was gentle but still carried that fierce tint of pride. She turned her large sapphire eye on her and stared caringly at her.

_Thank you, Saphira. It means much to hear that from you. _Arya replied with a small amount of kindness.

_I would say the same to anyone carrying my rider's child though I do think you'd be the only one I would approve of. _Saphira replied causing Arya to laugh.

_Well shall we leave? _Emelann asked the both of them.

_Where is Eragon? _Arya asked. _I would have to assume her is coming with us._

_He said he forgot something but hopes you would not mind waiting for a few moments. _Saphira replied.

_It is no problem. Our departure is not urgent. _Arya reached to her neck and fingered the warm flower pendent around it.

_He loves you more than you know Arya, _Saphira commented.

_Someday he will know that I love him nearly as much, but right now there are more important things to approach. _Arya replied.

She felt someone wrap their arms around her and she had only to extend her mind a short distance to find Eragon. He slowly turned her around and kissed her but Arya broke the kiss in shock.

_We are in sight of the entirety of Ellesmera. _

_I thought you were going to tell them._

_Not until I figure everything out._

_Oh_

Eragon released her. She watched as he grasped the pack slug over her shoulder and pulled it off. He jumped on to Saphira's back and tied it on with more grace than she realized her had. Then he jumped down and insisted that she sit in front of him and use the leg straps. With that they were off. Eragon wrapped arms very gently around her waist and she placed her hand on top of them glad to have his company. She relax back against him and closed her eyes enjoying the rush of cool air against her face.

_You trust him very much Little Aiedail._

_He is the father of my child; I must._

_But you would even if he was not._

Arya sighed shifting against Eragon and opened her eyes to watch her dragon drifting lazily on the Zephyrs of high skies.

a/n- It took me long enough I know but I've been sinking in Schoolwork and barn work. So stop pestering me I'll get it out when I get it out. And to whomever used the f-word in an anonymous review, don't do it again. Please. I can tolerate less potent swear words but I'd rather that one not be used.

Alright. I don't know when my next update will be. But I promise it will be just as long a chapter. I thought Eragon reacted well but, being the author I am a bit biased. You may have notice halfway through the chapter my writing changed. That is because I am currently reading the books of Pellinor and they are extremely well written so I pick up a bit of that writing style. Tell me if you like it better.

Gath un reisa du rakr,

Tabitha of MoonAurora

P.S. for those of you who have asked: Gath un reisa du rakr is a spell that Eragon uses in the first book to slow down the kull that are chasing Murtagh, Arya, Saphira and himself as they race to reach the Varden before Arya dies. It means "unite and raise the mist" in the Ancient language.


	21. The Farm: Part 1 forwantofabettername

Chapter 21

The Farm: part 1

_Another week, _Arya thought as she woke from her sleep. She sighed and stood only to become engaged in yet another bout of morning sickness. When she'd finished she saw Eragon staring at her an enigmatic look on his face that she couldn't quite work out. For the most part they avoided talking about why they had left Ellesmera so hurriedly and had even decided to ignore her pregnancy. Arya had agreed to this for the simple fact that Eragon did not seem entirely comfortable with the situation and she'd rather he didn't just run away.

_Will you be alright to fly today? _Eragon asked mentally.

Arya felt a wave of annoyance flash across her link with Eragon, from Saphira. She could tell the sapphire dragoness wanted to fly with Eragon and felt guilty for depriving her of that pleasure.

_I think so, _Though as soon as she had said though words he body seemed to contradict her.

She felt Eragon cross to her and pull her hair away from her face. She leaned against Eragon when she was done feeling dizzy and disoriented.

"I think we'll walk," Eragon decided.

Arya heard a growl immediately followed by the sound of wings pushing away the air underneath them. There was a great ripping sound and Saphira was high above them. Arya pushed herself away from Eragon and started off through the trees. Emelann walked beside her and no matter how many time she insisted he join Saphira, he refused until she gave up the futile argument.

When they stopped that night no one talked but rather ate and went straight to sleep. Saphira was gone long before anyone was awake the next morning. Emelann transferred her message to Arya.

She had gone hunting and would find them when she had finished. The question of walking was resolved rather quickly.

Arya looked at Eragon and could tell he was upset by his dragon's indifference toward him. She grasped his hand for a few moments and he looked at her, for once showing her that he still loved her. She could feel her heart beating faster in her chest as he looked at her giving her a rare kind smile. Still they did not speak but the silence had a relatively warmer air about it.

"Arya," Eragon spoke as they made camp that night.

Arya looked up at him. She had not heard him approach her and now he lowered himself beside her, pulling her up against him.

"I think I'm ready to accept this," Eragon commented.

Arya remained silent knowing she should hear him out.

"I want to be a part of my child's life. I can't do that if I continue to pretend nothing has happened. I can't continue to shun you either. If we do care for each other then this won't affect our relationship," Eragon spoke hesitantly placing his hand on her stomach as he stated his last sentence, "I love you."

"And I you Eragon," Arya turned herself so she was facing him and kissed him gently on the lips before resting her cheek against his chest.

Eragon kept his arms wrapped around her shoulders as he lay down and she smiled glad for his comfort and acceptance. She fell asleep with her head on his chest.

Arya woke to feel the rough fabric of Eragon's tunic against her cheek. She found she rather liked being wrapped in his arms against his body and also found that their proximity no longer bothered her. Eragon moved and opened his eyes. Arya noticed this and pretended she was still asleep while "subconsciously" dragging her arm over his until it rested on his shoulder.

"Subtle," Eragon commented a hint of a laugh in his voice.

Arya looked up at him and smiled knowing her attempt was a poor one indeed.

"You know I'm not used to this," She retorted.

"And you suppose I am?" Eragon asked in surprise.

Arya looked up at him, "No, I don't suppose you would be. This is all new to me too."

"Really?" Eragon voice was even more surprised than before, "You've lived so much longer than I have and I…"

Arya leapt to her feet a surge of annoyance hitting her and then immediately regretted it as she lost control of her stomach and threw up what little she'd been able to keep down the night before. Arya sunk to her knees and put her head in her hands trying to stop the world from spinning and feeling just how weak she really was. She felt Eragon reach out and wrap his hand around her wrist. She felt the urge to take her wrist out of his grasp but at the same time knew she needed to accept him if they were really going to do this.

"I'm sorry; it was out of line. I shouldn't have pried,"

Arya looked up at him for a moment and saw the apology in his eyes that were no more than a foot away from her. She reached up and brushed a stray piece of hair out of his face, and left her hand on his cheek.

"No, you had a right to ask. I'm not used to sharing such personal aspects of my life with anyone," She replied.

Eragon nodded, "So… Why? I mean… I'm sure there were o-opportunities. Why w-with me?" he stammered.

Arya drew back from him. Was he actually questioning their relationship? Nevertheless she answered.

"No there really weren't," she answered. Eragon raised an eyebrow. "Alright there were. I just never wanted… until now. Except for with Faolin. And he didn't know I…"

Arya looked away from Eragon felling uncomfortable. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around her. She stayed like that for a while and then pushed herself away from him.

"We should keep going." Arya stood slowly and made her way to Saphira and Emelann.

_You are strong, Little Aiedail, but not strong enough to carry all your burdens. Not alone. _ Emelann entered her mind.

_It will take me a while to accept that. But thank you Emelann. _Arya replied.

_You are feeling well enough to fly today, well isn't that amazing? _Saphira's voice was heavy with sarcasm and Arya almost winced.

"Stop it Saphira! She has not choice as to how she is day by day. She can't change anything," Eragon snapped and the dragon snorted.

_You can walk. _Saphira retorted.

Eragon watched, helpless to stop his dragon from leaping into the sky. Arya felt guilt creep into her for a moment. She walked over to Eragon and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her for a moment and then walked over to his pack a slung it over his shoulder. Arya did the same and they set off through the woods.

They stopped and again didn't talk. Saphira and Emelann curled up some ways away and fell asleep almost immediately. Arya rolled out her bedroll and shut her eyes it took a long time to fall asleep.

Arya woke before Eragon and went about rolling up her bed roll. She was pleasantly surprised to find that she was only slightly dizzy. She picked up her sword and bow and belted them on as she always did. Then she attempted the last and most complicated level of Rimgar*. Even then Eragon had not woken up and she was still only mildly dizzy. Arya place her hand on her sword in though and then realized that the last time she had practice had been at least two weeks ago. She drew it and took a few experimental swings. Almost immediately though she let her body fall into the complex motions of balance and elegance that she had taken so many years to perfect. She found herself smiling as each of her muscles fell into the familiar motions.

She heard a loud clang as her sword met another. Eragon stood before her his white sword gleaming in the morning sunlight. Arya looked at him for and then disengaged before taking a swing at him that she knew he'd have to defend. Eragon looked annoyed and Arya knew he hadn't really wanted to fight. Finally though he began to take the offensive and they danced about each other sometimes no more than a hairs-breath away from each other and others the combined length of their swords and arms making them somewhere close to twelve paces* apart. When their fight ended Eragon lay on the ground, the tip of his own sword and hers, touching his chin.

Arya backed away and sheathed her sword and handed Eragon his. He climbed to his feet and sheathed the white sword in its magnificent silver scabbard. Arya watched him noticing that, though the movements were every bit as easy as they had always been, she was breathing heavily. Eragon's face was still covered with annoyance, she noticed, and she wondered why.

"Even pregnant, I may still best you," She teased hoping to lighten his mood.

"Arya you should not be sparring," he turned to her.

It was her turn to be annoyed, "I would not have done so had I known I was incapable of however I am, as you just realized. I will not give up who I am until I have no choice, Eragon."

"Well you will not find a partner for sparring in me. I will not risk hurting you or the baby," he replied and began to strap his things to Saphira's saddle. Then he took hers and did the same, "We're riding today."

Arya watched him jump lithely onto Saphira. Then he looked at her expectantly. Arya took a step forward but then Emelann entered her mind.

_Do you wish to really defy him today? Let us show him who he is dealing with. Come, ride me. _ Emelann's voice echoed through her mind.

_Of course I will ride you. _ She replied.

Arya walked up to him and stroke his deep green nose before fluidly leaping onto him. She was seated on his back and he took off leaving Saphira far below him. Arya grasped one of his spikes tightly to begin with, not used to the feel of nothing but dragon scales underneath her. That soon changed however and she back accustomed to the smooth up and down motion of his wings. Saphira flew just above them and off to their right so her wings did not brush Emelann's and tear them.

_This is wonderful! I've ridden Saphira before but there's something more to this. _Arya cried to him mentally.

Emelann did not respond but she felt his pleasure across their link.

_Do you wish to see who may be the better flier? _Saphira entered their connection.

_I always rise to a challenge. _Emelann replied.

_Then, we shall race._

_I think we shall!_

_Then… GO!_

Arya grasped the spike in front of surprised by the amount of speed Emelann was able to gain in a matter of mere seconds. Once she became used to the forward momentum, however, she let go. Emelann's wing-beats were strong and powerful and she could feel each muscle in his body moving underneath her. They raced well into the afternoon and when they finally landed for camping that night it became evident that if Arya did not have trouble with her morning sickness, the next day they would easily reach Carvahall by the next afternoon. Emelann was so tired he didn't eat but went straight to sleep. Eragon, she noticed, kept glancing at her seemingly unsure what he wanted to do. Arya stood and moved across to the bed roll she'd left piled with her things by Emelann and spread it on the ground. She lay down on it and slowly drifted off to sleep staring at the stars.

(Morning: Camp)

When Arya awoke, she was please to find that she was, yet again not affected horribly by morning sickness. She put everything back into her pack and tied it onto Saphira. The sapphire dragon had been the last to keep watch for that night so she was awake. Arya was about to walk away but the dragon's tail stopped her and she turned around to look into Saphira's brilliant eye.

_I have been foolish and allowed myself captive to jealousy. I owe you an apology._ Saphira's voice had a hard and strained edge to it and Arya could tell that for the dragon to admit she had been wrong was difficult.

_It is more than alright Saphira. The way you have treated Eragon is unacceptable. It is not his fault he feels torn between his duty to you and his duty to me. I'm sure it is always this way with dragon riders when they find love. They are confused as to what is more important. I respect that I will never share as close a bond with Eragon as you do. Right now he sees me as he has seen all human women who are pregnant, and eventually I, myself will reach that state, however I am able to defend myself for now. I only wish that he could see that, for your and my sakes. _Arya replied.

_Maybe I might offer some help in that area. It would give me time to spend with him if he decided you were not helpless. He would not be Eragon if he didn't feel a sense of duty toward you. That is just his nature. _Saphira replied.

_Shall we consider the recent rift between us healed then, Saphira? _Arya asked politely.

_We shall. _Saphira replied._ And as I said before, I really am happy for you._

_Thank you, Saphira. _Arya replied. _Would you mind if I rode with you and Eragon today? I do think that Emelann overdid himself yesterday._

_I agree with you on that point. He woke a bit earlier complaining of his wings aching. I should not have challenged him to that race. I do believe that we agree it we entertaining though. _Saphira paused and glanced fondly at the green dragon for a moment and then spoke again. _It is welcome to have a friend of my own race._

_I suppose to believe you were entirely alone in your beliefs was rather daunting. Arya sympathized. _

_I was never entirely alone. I had Glaedr for a while and then Emelann came and Glaedr left. I've always had someone. _Saphira replied.

_Yes. _Arya lowered herself to the ground and Saphira and she exchanged a few more pleasantries before they departed for the day.

(Later: Flying near Carvahall)

Saphira and Emelann glided smoothly down to the ground just outside the village. First Eragon and then Arya slid from Saphira's back and landed softly on the dirt path. Arya turned hearing the creak and groan of a horse's tack along with the smacking of hooves and turned to see a long traveler on a thick boned work horse on their way into town. Arya wondered whether the person was far enough away to not notice the two dragons standing slightly off the road obscured by a few trees. The two dragons seemed to share her concern for they took off and left Eragon and she alone.

Eragon at that point seemed to notice the traveler as well, he not being used to his elven senses. Arya watched him try to make out his face but was uncertain how long they could linger without being spotted. Time was short so Arya altered her appearance only slightly, changing the tips of her ears to those more like a humans and rounding her eyes slightly. Eragon looked at her when he heard her muttered words and seemed surprise by her transformation.

Then he returned his gaze to the man. Eragon looked surprised as Arya uttered a small cry. It was the bartender from Therinsford, Cairn.

"Eragon it's Cairn," Arya watched as Eragon looked hard at the rider.

"You're right but the only time he ever traveled to Carvahall was when the traders were there," he mused more to himself than to anyone in particular.

Arya watched as the gray horse drew closer at a steady rolling canter that almost seemed like waves. Eragon and Arya stepped off the side of the road hoping they'd gone unnoticed. That did not seem the case for a few moments later the horse slowed to a walk and they heard the crunch of ones boots hitting the dirt of the road.

"Why are you standin' off to the side of the road? You'd make someone think you were up to something." The man growled.

Arya glanced at Eragon before stepping out of her hiding spot. Cairn seemed to recognize her at once and glared.

"Why do I always find you where some seemingly less than lawful action is occurring?" The man glanced at her weapons with distaste, "I see you are still as heavily armed as you were before."

Arya heard Eragon too step from the woods to stand beside her. Cairn looked at the both of them suspiciously before looking down at his horse's mane.

"I wonder where you two seem to be coming from, I warn you there are dragons in these parts. I've seen them, so I'm on my way to Carvahall to warn them. Eragon as always it is good to see you again. I'll be staying in Carvahall for a few days so stop in at the tavern sometime and we'll speak of what has transpired. I can hazard a guess that you are no longer a farmboy who goes hunting occasionally." Cairn mounted his horse and cantered toward town.

Arya waited until the smell of ale had vanished before she spoke, "We'll have to be more careful when we're flying."

Eragon nodded and looked at her, "You look tired Arya; you're pale. It would seem we must walk the rest of the way so as not to attract unwanted attention from Cairn. We can't run. It'll be late afternoon by the time we get there."

Arya thought for a moment. She was distracted slightly by her stomach's desire to cause discomfort again. They could run though.

"We can still run, just at a human pace," she suggested.

Eragon nodded but looked at her with concern, "Are you certain you are up for that, you really don't look well."

"I'll be fine," Arya replied with somewhat less conviction than she had intended. It seemed two days without morning sickness were starting to catch up with her.

Eragon looked unconvinced but seemed to deem it best not to argue so with that he picked up a pace slightly fast than an untrained human's. Arya went after him and they reached Carvahall as quickly as their pace would allow. They entered the town and were immediately greeted by several children excited at the prospect of more guests and even more excited when they recognized them. Arya watched unspeaking as they surrounded Eragon begging him to tell them stories of his travels. Eragon looked over at Arya and smiled. She managed a small smile trying to fight the growing nausea. Eragon refused their pleas and grasped her pack. For once she didn't offer an argument glad to be rid of the extra weight. She felt him place a hand on the small of her back and steer her away from the throng of people.

_Follow me. I have a place we can stay without being disturbed. _ Eragon's voice entered her mind.

Arya acknowledged him but did not reply. As they walked she focused her mind on how old the road must have been trying to think of anything but the churning of her stomach. Though the thoughts of the road were mundane she found the concentration helped a good deal. She began to notice as they walked that the road had become narrower just wide enough for a single horse and cart to pass. Brambles grew over it and it became quite clear to her that they were no longer in the town. They seemed to be passing through another forested area on a road that lead a good distance away from the village. Eragon turned before her onto a path that lead away from the one they had been walking and Arya looked up to see that the one they were on soon became nothing more than a deer trail ahead. She followed him silently not wishing to break the absolute silence around them. When Arya finally lifted her gaze from the ground she saw before her a house that seemed a cross between a hut and a cottage. Despite its rather shabby appearance, she could tell it was sturdy. She turned her head to the left and saw what appeared to the burned and blackened walls of what had once been a barn. Then she returned her gaze to Eragon. He smiled before speaking.

"Welcome to my home," he explained, "I rebuilt the farm while we were here last. I figured that I'd eventually live here anyway so why not start now?"

Arya nodded and looked over the house again seeing it in a new light.

"I thought I would invite you to join me, because you're… well…" he trailed off and looked at her stomach.

Arya smiled at him and she watched him as he weakly returned the smile.

"I'll stay with you. I'd rather be here than in the inn," she replied.

Eragon didn't say anything and she could tell that though he had accepted her pregnancy he was having trouble adjusting to it. With time she knew he would but for now thing would remain the same. Eragon turned and walked into the house and Arya followed after giving Emelann their location and mentioning that he should not go into town just yet.

a/n- I decided to split this chapter in half because there was so much to it. It would have taken me another month to get out. I'm sorry this took so long but I've been very busy. School is still kicking me in the butt and I have been put on foal watch. (basically means I'm being extra vigilant with the pregnant mares) Hopefully they'll all foal out soon and I can get back to my story. I changed a lot and ended up with writer's block halfway through this chapter. It is ten times better than the original.

Next chapter we will:

-meet some of Eragon's adopted family

-go to the tavern and meet with Cairn

-watch Eragon get into a fight

-watch Eragon get really irritated at Arya when she intervenes

-Arya will have to either tell the truth about why she can't drink alcohol or get very creative very fast due to Eragon's banter.

Hope you will enjoy it! I really am going to try to get the next chapter out faster than this one. Again, there is no way to express how truly sorry I am. I will be on vacation the last week of May and the first week of August so you won't expect any updates then but maybe I will be able to work on Echoes while I'm there. If you have any ideas, other than the above, subjects for the next chapter please give me them. I'm in a crunch. Oh and someone will find out about the pregnancy. Guess, please. And review for my sake as well as yours rant all you want I don't care.

For those of you who have ever sung Beethoven's 9th as a 1st soprano as a teenager you have my sympathy. I personally know how bad it is. (high B!!)

Gath un reisa du rakr,

Tabitha of MoonAurora


	22. The Farm: Part 2 stillneedbettername

Chapter 22

Arya entered the tavern reluctantly. Only because Eragon wished to catch up with his town companions did she agree to come. Her head was spinning and the sickly sweet smell of pipe smoke made her gag, much to her irritation. Several tables sat, placed rather haphazardly, about the room. Each was selectively different though not as though it was on purpose. She jumped slightly, immediately alert, as a hand came to rest on the small of her back. Her view of the people who spent their time in any place that served liquor was not a bright one, knowing all too well the number of times she'd had to fight to get out of a particularly drunk room. Soon, though, she realized that it was Eragon merely doing his best to guide her through the crowded room.

They had almost reached the counter which sat near the wall, rather stereotypically, opposite the door. The voice that stopped them was obviously familiar to Eragon. He turned, and unintentionally steered Arya about as well. She looked at him and saw a smile of pleased recognition blossom across his face. A young man, she estimated he was about five or six years older than Eragon stepped from the crowd with a pint of ale in one hand and dragging a young woman in the other. She also observed that he seemed to be slightly afflicted by the alcohol; his cheeks were slightly pink and his eyes seemed a bit more blissful than should be expected during times of war and conspiracy.

"Ridley!" Eragon greeted.

"Eragon," the man, now named as Ridley, momentarily dropped the woman's hand and extended it to Eragon, "t's been a long time."

"Yes," the woman next to him intoned, "The rumor's in Therinsford suggested that you had murdered your uncle and then run away to escape persecution," she paused to observe his reaction. When he was not forthcoming in emotions she continued, "but, of course, that could not be true."

Arya felt a slight surge of irritation at the tone of the last comment but showed no indication of it. She observed Eragon's reactions and felt the slightest bit please that he seemed not in the least bit interested in the woman, and also seemed inclined not to directly confirm of disclaim the rumor.

"Yes, it's good to see you again Ridley. Life's been a bit harried for me, what with the war, but I've had some…" he paused to think, "time, recently."

"An' what have you ta' do wit' the war?" Ridley crowed disbelievingly, "Ya' ent fought r day n yer life!"

"Did no one speak of this to you?" Eragon asked in surprise.

"I only jus' git back ya' see. My auntie in Therinsford 'as been ill so I junned my cousins ther' an' 'ave been carin' fer her. She passed away nigh a week gone an' I only jus re'urned ya' t'day," he replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Ridley," Eragon consoled, "Why don't you join me at the counter and I'll explain everything."

Arya observed that Ridley seemed confused but inclined to comply and followed Eragon, not without a slight wobble, to the previously suggested counter. She followed them quickly, not wishing to confront anyone who might decide to try her patience. Recently, it had come to her attention that her usually controlled and composed exterior slipped away more easily and that meant that she had a much shorter temper than usual. She noticed that though Ridley had his arm firmly around the woman's waist, he seemed incapable of keeping his eyes on his company and she found that every few seconds he was staring at her. Eragon took a seat at the far end of the counter and turned toward Ridley who placed himself beside his cousin and his companion. Arya sat on the other side of the woman and watched Eragon order his drink.

"So…" the woman spoke in a suggestive voice.

Arya changed her attention to her. Eragon seemed slightly unperturbed by the woman's tone and glanced at Ridley quickly, but his cousin seemed blissfully unaware of his escort's flirtations. Arya saw Eragon turn his gaze of surprise away from the woman and transferred it momentarily to Arya before picking his tankard of mead up and drinking deeply.

"What is this… tale you have to tell?" the woman continued.

Eragon set his mug on the counter again and looked over at Arya again before starting to speak. She noticed his eyes were, yet again apologetic though this time for another reason.

"I said I'd explain so I should start from the beginning," Eragon paused as Ridley adjusted his mug, "Two winters ago I went hunting in the Spine. It was the year I didn't get a deer, the winter I left. While in the Spine a came across a dragon egg. At the time I didn't know what it was so I tried to sell it. Shortly after this the unthinkable happened; the egg hatched. I was the new rider. I went to see Brom, someone I knew knew about dragons. I didn't tell him but he guessed who I was and then sought to prove his theory," Eragon raised his hand and showed his palm to Ridley, who goggled in surprise, "Then the Ra'zac came and murdered Garrow. Saphira, my dragon saved me and initiated my first flight. Unfortunately the skin on my legs was torn by her scales. Once I healed I sought revenge and intended to go after the Ra'zac myself. Brom caught me before I left and insisted he come with me. While we traveled he taught me to use a sword and magic. We fought many battles many times. After I learned magic, we made our way to Dras Leona in search of the Ra'zac. We found them there and were chased. I was unprepared to face them and Brom was killed after they attacked us. I gained a friend then, Murtagh. He saved Saphira and I and wounded the Ra'zac. They escaped however. We decided to travel to Gilead. I had my own motives; he merely followed me, I being a rider and he being my friend. I'd begun to have visions of a woman in a cell, as it turns out she was real. I found this when I scried her. By accident, I succeeded in finding her. I was captured by Durza, a shade and worked hard to free myself and found that she was also being kept prisoner by the shade. I managed to rescue her with the help of Murtagh and Saphira. We made haste to Farthen Dur, a dormant volcano in the Beor Mountains where the dwarves played host to the Varden. The woman we'd rescued turned out to be an elf, captured by Durza. It was due to her courage that I found Saphira's egg. Durza had poisoned her with something called the Skilna Bragh which is the deadliest poison known commonly. It was close but we managed to save her. It was there in Farthen Dur that I learned that I was no match for an elf and that magic was far vaster than I had originally imagined. It was in Farthen Dur I fought my first true battle and in Farthen Dur that, by the point of my sword Durza was killed by a blade through his heart. I had help though, Arya, the elf I had rescued and Saphira distracted him long enough for me to kill him."

Arya thought he was embellishing slightly and enjoying his triumphs a bit more than usual, this she thought, was because the tankard he had in front of him was nearly empty and he was beginning to feel the alcohol. She sighed and ran her hand across her stomach, once again feeling the nausea of her pregnancy. The smell of the room was beginning to get to her again.

Glancing over at the woman seated to her right she saw that not only was the woman sitting with all her attention directed at Eragon, but she was very subtly easing the wide neck of her dress over her shoulders. Arya twitched her head slightly to attract Eragon's attention and he looked at her questioningly. Then he too noticed this subtle action but did not in the slightest, look perturbed anymore. On the contrary his face became almost interested. Irritation blossomed in her chest. He turned away and ordered another tankard, this time of ale.

"After that I was severely wounded and made a journey to Ellesmera, the capital of the elven nations. Per the instruction of one of the last surviving riders…" Eragon's story continued until her had most of the tavern for an audience. He finished his tale with the rebuilding of Carvahall.

Arya licked her lips, feeling uncomfortable in the heat of the tavern.

"Wha' appened ta the lady elf, Arya?" questioned one of the men sitting close to her. The alcohol in his breath momentarily overwhelmed her senses.

"Well she's here with me, right there," Eragon pointed an unsteady finger at her.

Arya sat up straighter gathering a rather haughty air about herself attempting to control the elven influence she knew she had on those around her but she was in no way successful. She knew Eragon would not have been so flamboyant about her had he not been drunk.

"Yer descriptions were not'ing like the rel then'," the man said and then collapsed into laughter apparently finding his comment amusing.

Several other men laughter and a few made rather rude gestures. Arya closed her eyes for a few moments and counted her hand moving unnoticeably to her stomach. The nausea was growing worse and she could scarcely fight it.

"Was' wrong wi' 'er Eragon?" Ridley asked and Eragon looked at her with concern for a moment before smiling. Ridley continued, "She luks pale."

"She just hasn't had anything to drink yet," Eragon replied and Arya's observations were proved inadequate to the truth, "Here, have something to drink Arya."

Arya looked at him sharply wondering extensively how she was going to work her way out of the current situation.

"You know I don't normally drink Eragon," the response was feeble but she was travel weary and her stomach churned with all the more ferocity. It was becoming difficult to concentrate on anything else.

"Oh, jus' one," Eragon persisted.

"I can't Eragon," she replied looking at him trying to get his mind to realize why.

His expression remained blank for a good amount of time before recognition of her predicament seemed to sink in. He stared at her for a few moments and then took another swig of the mead. She sighed and returned to her silent observations of the surrounding atmosphere. During that time she focused her attention on a particular group of men at one table who were merrily exchanging words with a man she was fairly certain she'd seen before. That's when her stomach decided that she was no longer going to win the battle. She pushed herself off of the stool and made her way through the crowd as quickly as possible though it was thick and she had been opposite the door. After a few moments of fighting, she grabbed her hair and bent double allowing the contents of her stomach to spill onto the floor of the tavern.

"Oh for the sake of the gods!" she heard as she recovered, "I told ye cads ter take it outside if ye wer' tha' drunk!"

She stood up quickly only to bend double as another round of nausea hit her, and she vomited again. Arya recovered once more to see the bar keep looking vaguely bemused. Obviously he hadn't anticipated have a woman in his tavern in such a state. Without words her handed her the rag he'd been using to clean the cups and walked away without a word.

"Now wha's wrong wi' 'er," she heard Ridley ask though it was only a quiet sound over the roar of the bar.

"Well," she heard Eragon start but his voice never continued because a shout arose from near the counter and a crash soon followed. Arya spun about nausea forgotten thanks to her years of alert and reflexive reactions to noises such as the previous sound. Her left hand was curled tightly about the pommel of her sword ready to draw it should something happen. Ridley, she saw now, seemed to have dropped his mug of mead and was currently staring stupidly at the mess he'd made on his lap. With a sigh she made her way back to the counter and reseated herself wishing above all else that she could leave. In her mind though, she knew Eragon would never be able to make it back to the cottage without her help.

Arya sat patiently waiting and watching until Eragon finally seemed to decide it was time to leave.

(On the Farm)

Arya did not sleep through the night. She woke shortly after she'd fallen into her trance to vomit over the side of the bed and then forced herself back into the trance, only to be woken again by morning sickness. Thusly when Eragon finally aroused himself from his sleep in the next room, he looked in to find her in an exhausted and desperate state. She was fighting to hold back the tears of irritation forming in her eyes and her throat burned unlike it ever had before.

She didn't look up when she Eragon's footsteps in the door and then later as they made their way across the wooden floor toward her. Eragon sat on the bed beside her and placed an arm over her shoulders. With that slight contact she allowed him to pull her close to his side and rest his cheek on top of her head. She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped an arm around them. Eragon took her hand in his and held it tightly.

Arya hated being weak but now she felt utterly and totally vulnerable. The feeling was cloying at her insides. Still, it felt as though someone have applied a cooling poultice to a burn that had been festering for days when Eragon took her into his arms. He'd said nothing; something that she'd learned was not something human's usually had the capacity to do. The silence and support was better than anything he could have lent her vocally.

(Arya Wandering about Carvahall)

Arya's feet made no noise as she walked smoothly through the dusty streets of the village. It seemed that though she and Eragon had not been away from the town two months, everything had changed and prospered. Even after the slowly warming winter temperatures began to give way to spring, she could tell that the next year would yield healthy and abundant crops. Some farmers, she observed, were already purchasing seeds as though hoping to get an upper hand on the sales for the next year.

She stopped briefly as the man she'd met the night before, Ridley, approached her with a smile.

"Enjoying the shops?" he asked.

"No," she replied simply.

At other times she might have elaborated but she did not know Ridley well enough to speak an entire truth. Arya continued on, wondering how some places never seemed to change from how they once were. An idea came to her mind. She had been to the outskirt of Carvahall before anything had changed and she still carried the egg with her. Faolin and Glenwing had been with her, and had protested greatly against the detour. She'd come to seek counsel with an old friend; Brom. That was the only time she'd ever visited his home. She had never entered the town then, but made her way down out of the mountains so as not to raise suspicion from its people. They'd only stayed a few hours and then returned to the campsite in the mountains.

Arya glanced around her as the memories flooded her mind. It had been so long since anything from her past had returned to her present mind, and so long since she'd thought about the times before Durza's capture of her and the slaughter of her companions. Now, being in this secluded town, thoughts of times so different, that had been eluding her for months, were returning.

If she remembered correctly, Brom's home lay tucked away in the trees on the southeastern edges of the town, and now that she thought about it, almost directly opposite Eragon's own farm. It was most likely that the Ra'zac had not found it when they burned the rest of Carvahall. If her memory served her properly, there had once been many pieces of knowledge that the king had banned inside the home. It was knowledge that could prove to be important to the Varden and the elves. Arya slipped through an alley between the tavern and the inn and around behind the two buildings along the edge of the tree line before completely disappearing into the forest.

She walked until at last she found the track that lead to the small cottage. It was partially worn but had become more overgrown in the nearly three years since Brom and Eragon had left the town. Grass grew in great tufts across the once hard-packed and impenetrable surface. She didn't walk on the path but rather up the side of it. The small hut at the end blended well with the trees so that if the right light hit it, it would become almost invisible. Arya was pleased to see that none of the doors or windows seemed to shown any indication that they had been harmed and none of the exterior appeared touched by fire. Cautiously, she made her way forward into the small clearing in front of the house and crept to the door. It was solid wood and refused to move when she pushed it.

"Åbén," she said in a hushed voice not wishing to disturb the natural silence of the surrounding forest. She gave a slight pushed but the door did not yield to her touch. Arya licked her lips and then thought that it was lucky Brom had once been one of her most trusted companions. She had known him better than most. Brom was never one for the short and nondescript, even if eloquence made stating the obvious harder. She smiled and changed her words. Brom would have made his lock something impenetrable to all that were likely to come across his enchantments. Gratefully, she did have something in common with Brom, and she knew what he had valued above all else. With a flurry of thought she reasoned a phrase together in her mind.

"Åbén hemmeligheter til en hvem som holdt egget" she spoke again in her quiet voice.

She heard a click and knew the door had opened without the slightest touch. Arya placed one foot through the door and then another. It was dark and musty inside and the main room smelled of the dampness that must have filled the room since the onset of spring. She ran a hand over a chair with arms so intricately made that it could not possibly have been carved by normal means. It was elven and she was surprised to feel a rush of longing for Ellesmera. She travelled on through the room to where several books and scrolls lay half open on the tables and chairs that had been placed there. It was evident that Brom's departure had been rushed and that in the time before he left he'd been hastily looking for something. She carefully began to roll the scrolls back up into their rightful positions and then started to close the books.

_Emelann… _Arya reached out for the dragon through her mind.

_What is it, Little Aiedail?_

_I'm in Brom's hut collecting things of value. The knowledge he gathered for the Varden and it is of great importance that it sees the light of day in the hands of Nasuada rather than Galbatorix. I was wondering if you might slip over here and help me carry it back. There are a lot of items that need to be taken. I wouldn't ask if I didn't really need it._

_Little Aiedail, you've no need to justify yourself to me. I come._

Emelann cut his connection and Arya momentarily leaned against one of the rather ramshackle walls. She held one of the books that had been sitting on the table in her hands. Sighing, she grasped the rather tatty old spine and carefully opened it. Despite her care it creaked and a few of the dry pages drifted away from their binding to the floor. Inside were drawings and diagrams of passageways and corridor that seemed to be an underground network. The longer Arya stared at the maps, the more she recognized until it dawned on her that these were maps of the dwarves' cities underground. And it wasn't just several maps, but one map altogether. It detailed the entire stretch of the Dwarven tunnels. Arya closed it and picked up another book equally filled with pictures, but these also included notes.

One said "found passage that leads southeast" or "must find where exit is". Brom's scrawling handwriting editorialized the pages with the comments. These tunnels she did not recognize and when she reached the back of the book and was about to place it back on the table with the pile of other books she was retrieving when a small inscription on the back leather-bound cover read "Ilirea".

Arya realized immediately what it meant. This was the answer. This book contained the collective maps that Brom had made so he could place himself anywhere he wanted at the correct time while he was undercover there, searching for the egg.

Arya glanced away from the books as she heard a loud whoosh of air from outside the hut. Without delay, she walked from the door and wrapped her arms around the emerald dragon's neck inexorably reminding herself of the many times Eragon had done the same with Saphira. Happiness at her companion's return flood through her as a river does with the break of a damn. She was unsure how to react at this sudden surge of emotions but did her best to express them. Emelann's head thumped her back heavily showing her that he felt as she did.

Arya released him. With a quick, genuine smile she turned back to the house and grasped a few strips of leather, she began to tie together groups of many scrolls. Next she found a large wool blanket. The books she'd found were placed carefully onto the blanket, in between the bundles of scrolls. The blanket would allow Emelann to carry the load easily.

They gathered what they could into that blanket and then Arya climbed onto his back. He took off and flew back toward the farm house. The view of Carvahall from the air was much different from that on the ground. As the trees below them dropped away she could see the expanse on the town with more relevance. With a smile, she returned her attention to the distant large clearing she knew was the farm. Saphira, she identified as the large startlingly blue dot in the middle of the clearing, appeared to be sunning herself in the afternoon sun.

They landed soon afterward and Arya, with the aid of Emelann's tail, transported the possessions that were once Brom's into the home. Eragon, was either not home or took no notice of the noise. She set the objects and scrolls down and set about analyzing the chronicles made by her, now departed friend.

a/n- Ok shoot me. I got off on a tangent and didn't get back to this story like I promised I would. I know the ending is only supplementary and not very good but for the moment I've moved on from this fic. (actually I moved on a while ago.) I have found my notebook, one of the reasons this took so long to update, and therefore have a guide for the next few chapters so I should be able to post more chapters more quickly. If I don't, you may kill me. I give you permission to be annoying rabid dogs and persistently bug me to update this so long as you don't swear or be rude. If you do you lose your bugging rights. Yes I did lie about what was going to happen in this chapter at the end of the last.

Gath un reisa du rakr

Tabitha of MoonAurora


	23. Rider of the Blue Dragon

a/n- So I recently discovered that I enjoy imagining how characters got to the places we see them in during the pages of the book we read. Metaphorically speaking of course. As Arya is presently slightly incapacitated by morning sickness (which will pass in about a month's time) she cannot possibly just sit around and do nothing. Arya would never allow herself to become and invalid in such a fashion. Therefore in this chapter we shall learn about Brom's life before we met him and before her encountered Arya. Then later on after they departed company, we will learn about the finding and capturing of Saphira's egg.

Rider of the Blue Dragon

Chapter 23

The sun's light had long abandoned the azure skies bathing the Palancar valley in the milky sweet light of the moon. It blanketed the village of Carvahall with its shimmering silver stream, showing even the darkest recesses in a new light. To an elf, such a night was splendorous bliss. Though to Arya, it was something far less pleasing for the distraction her stomach left her in. A state of constant dizziness and nausea that left her with a fisted hand pressed to a clammy exhausted forehead. Her stomach was empty, there was nothing left in her and yet she continued to dry heave, alone in the small room on the first floor of the farm house.

The elf pulled her black hair back away from her face, knotting it and the back of her head with sticky hands. She sat back on her heals, her knees aching and cramped from the hours of tension and stress of being pressed firmly into the wooden floorboards of the hut. Balling her hands into fists again and pressing them into her thighs, she squeezed her eyes shut, counting patiently in the notation of her people, warding off the waves of vertigo that had come over her as she regained the composure of a sitting position.

Her tongue darted over her lips and she grimaced at the dry bitterness of them, sighing inwardly and cursing under her breath. The bed was only inches away, and she reached slowly upward, curling the rough blanket into her hands and using it to support herself as she climbed, with a lowered amount of grace, from the floor.

Arya stood for a few moments, looking about the room using the end of the bad for support as she fought to gain balance. It was during these rare few moments of clarity, however spinning they were, that her eyes fell on the large portion of notes and scrolls that had once belonged to Brom, piled carefully in the corners as she had left them earlier in the day. With slowness and care normally attributed to a sloth or tortoise, she made her way to the corner and stooped to retrieve the papers.

Softness brushed her fingertips as she slid her hand into the stack of brittle, yellowing scrolls. She shifted some of them aside to reveal an ornately inlaid, leather bound cover. She ran her fingertips lightly over the cover, effortlessly removing a layer of dust that had gathered there over it many years of existence. It was easy to see that this small, yet thick book, was the oldest of the records that had been present in the old storyteller's home. Gracefully, her hands caressed the soft, warm cover and in an almost ghostlike fashion she made her way to her bed.

With the soundless rustle of pages, she settled against the solitary pillow, nausea forgotten, and turned to the first page. It had been so long, more than a month since the emerald eyes that graced her had read the scripted words of hand-written calligraphy but it was no surprise to her that returning to the style of reading as she always did once she found herself alone, was no harder than walk from one side of the room to the other. A smile crossed her face, cracking her dry lips and making them bleed, but she paid them no mind.

The words on the first page began with a letter to one person that she knew well. Her eyes darted skyward for the slightest of a moment glancing up towards the room the belonged to Eragon. A flicker of doubt crossed her mind as she wondered whether or not to wake him with the simplest of touches, mind to mind as pressing skin to skin but she dispelled the notion, knowing, sensing, that for the first time in nigh two years, Eragon was at peace resting. So with the slightest of trepidation, the elven queen began to read to last the night away.

_My dearest child, Eragon,_

_With that statement, you shall have no doubt come to the conclusion that I am your elusive and ever anti-present father. This is not true, I am not your father, but, as I once loved your mother and even still do, I shall always think of you as my own. _

_That being said, enclosed within these no doubt tattered pages are the secrets I have kept with me for many years. I am not what I appear to you; I am not a storyteller, though greatly enjoy the profession. You will see, through the account of my life that I am more than you can have imagined I was, more than anyone could have imagined._

_And so dear boy, should you wish not to continue, I implore you,_

_Read on, dear boy, read on,_

_Brom_

Arya's finger's gripped the page lightly, faltering slightly over the words as she wondered whether she should call Eragon down from his room to sit with her as she read through the words Brom had so clearly written for his eyes. Remembering, yet again, the other dragon rider's peace, she refrained from disturbing him and brought the focus of her mind back to the worn, golden pages. Her emerald eyes connected with the first words in dark black script, and she began to read.

_As a boy, I was born and raised in the city of Kausta near the coast at the base of the spine. It was always warm, always sheltered from the many storms that would ravage the coast with whipping winds and gale that washed away mountainsides, by the tall mountains surrounding the city. Though we did have a port along the coast when I spent much of my childhood time._

_I loved the sea and it was widely accepted that I was to become a fishermen, just as my father before me and his father before him, and so on through the lineage of my family. My sister and brother, both younger than I, had little to do when they came._

_I was there on the docks when the beautiful creatures flew in, one a jeweled amethyst color and the other a brilliant gold. Both massive in size and both more beautiful than any jewel. I remember that day as though it was only yesterday. I can still smell the salty air and taste the sea brine on my lips when I think of it. I remember the sounds of the fishsellers haggling for the lowest price, called down while the fishermen were calling up. I remember my bare feet and ragged clothes, just enough to protect me from the sun and I remember running toward the town center, my father calling after me telling me to wait. I paid him no heed and no mind. I remember my feet burning on the hard cobbles as I reached the center of the city and watched the two dragon riders depart from their dragons gracefully, bringing with them two packs._

_The wealthy men and women were pushing their children forward attempting to get them closest to the dragon riders. And then the riders spoke. They called forth anyone between the ages of seven and seventeen to be tested. And I stepped forward, alone, without my parents to watch nor anyone I knew. I stepped up to the man, my chest stuck out proudly and my filthy tattered clothes ignored. The man smiled, his face tweaking upward slightly and his eyes twinkling with a knowing light. He reached down inside his bag and pulled forth and round stone of brightest, deep blue, the color of the depths of the deepest reaches of the ocean. I knew that it was not a stone, but an egg. Tentatively, I extended my hand and took it from him a proud determined look on my face. I did not expect it nor, did I think anyone else around me did._

_My hands closed around the egg and there came a soft ding from inside it. I could feel the vibrations through my hand and at first I had not an idea of what had occurred. That was until I lifted my head from the egg and saw the solemn yet pleased expression on the face of the man standing before me. He looked upon me and gestured for me to come with him._

_I followed, wonder and shock made plain on my face from the continued vibrations and even louder dings. My hands seemed frozen around the midnight egg and I could look nowhere but forward at the back of the Dragon Rider's robes. _

_He lead me into a small house used mainly for conferences between business guilds. Silently, I did as he bid, my eyes vaguely glazed and empty. He pushed me into a chair and handed me a piece of paper. He told me his name, in so many words, stating that he was Osthato Chetwa, the Mourning Sage, but that it was my duty, as is pupil, to call him simply Ebrithil, for he was my teacher. And I did so then, as he gesture with his hand, indicating I should place the egg on the table to hatch._

_It still had not sunken in that I was going to be a dragon rider, that I was going to join the ranks of those that I had made up stories about with my childhood playmates. When the boys and girls I played with settled in the streets and stripped their clothes off to turn into wings. Then some of us would climb on the others backs for a turn to be the dragon rider and then strip down to nothing to become the dragon. And then, like a soft chime and the gentle shattering of glass, the egg split and pieces slithered away from the amniotic-like fluid inside the shell surrounding the dragon. _

_As I watched, it tottered a bit, stumbling around as a cat does after it has had rocks pelted at it by the older neighborhood boys. As I always did with the cats, I extended my hand to aid the creature. A burn of fire shot through my arm and palms forcing me hard back against the chair I'd been in and paralyzing my body for a few short moments, or maybe it was an hour. That I will never know. _

_I stared at the dragon, my dragon, when I awoke from my incapacitation. I extended a hand to the small creature, this time feeling a tingling in my hand and my eyes caught sight of my palm as I looked down. Ebrithil explained that is was called the Gedwey Ignasia and that the only people to possess them were dragon riders. He explained that the pain I had felt was caused by the surging of my dragon's consciousness into mine. He explained to me, this elf called Oromis, things that I could never have imagined could happen. And after everything had happened, I left the city, left my little home along the ocean with the fish and sea birds and marketers calling out their prices and offers, and the haggling of fishermen as they priced their fish. I left and I did not return for very long time. Too long, in my opinion._

Arya swept her hand across the page to clear away a film of dust. A creak from the hallway alerted her to Eragon's presence and she looked up her green eyes falling on him and taking in his sleepy appearance. He looked young, innocent and yet his eyes revealed a much older person, a much different person. She nodded her head slightly, communicating with him without words and he came to sit on the bed near her. A hesitant smile crossed his face and she knew the situation was still awkward for him to accept. The dragon rider's back was rigid and tight as though her nearness was somehow uncomfortable to him.

Reaching out with one graceful hand she enfolded his in hers, _It is alright, Eragon. _

Arya watched his taught spine loosen to some degree almost amusement flickering into her eyes for a moment as she felt the urge to laugh at their reversal of roles. Her awareness of her still churning stomach quelled this urge easily. She sighed and looked out the window at the two moonlit dragons sleeping side by side.

Eragon shifted and she turned to look at him, seeing he had lifted the journal from the bed at her side. He slipped his hand away from hers, and she watched him open the cover with brief hesitance. Arya watched him, wondering on his reaction to the words written for his eyes. The deep solemn brown inside set into his elven face widened lightening with the surprise.

"Where did you…" he looked up at her eyes wide with shock.

Arya almost flinched at the sound of his voice, preferring much more, the silence of mental conversation.

"I visited Brom's home yesterday. Inside, I found these records," She answered his question her voice just barely more than a whisper preserving the peace of the dark, "He left these," she lifted the two other leather-bound books from the wooden floor, "for you."

"Have you been…"Eragon moved closer to her his voice every bit as quiet as hers, "reading them?"

"Yes, I have. I thought there might be useful information in them," she replied.

Eragon, she noticed glanced her over as though ensuring she was alright before continuing. He opened the pages and skimmed through them glancing up at her occasionally. Arya watched his brow furrow in thought as he read through the words Brom had written.

"It's a memoir," she heard him whisper, "of his life. He's explaining everything to me." Eragon paused and then looked up at her, "Have you found anything yet?"

Arya raised an eyebrow at his sudden eagerness. She looked at him for a moment and then shook her head, "Nay, I only read through it until he became a rider. There is so much Brom did in his life, so much he accomplished and he's filled only a few books. I only know the part of his tail that I was there to witness personally. He was a very old man, Eragon. And, no doubt, very weary when his time came."

"You knew Brom?" Eragon looked surprised as though the thought had never occurred to him.

"Did you think you were the first human I ever made friends with?" she smiled, only to have it turn into a grimace as a wave of nausea hit her. One of her hands migrated to her stomach, clutching it tightly.

Arya heard the soft snap of a shutting book and then felt Eragon's hand slip under her chin turning her face towards his. She could see it again in his eyes, the pity and the apology. For the first time she felt annoyance at this.

"Don't pity me Eragon!" she snapped and stood, fighting her stomach down to get her point across, "This is as much my fault as it is yours if not more so! I should have been more responsible than I was and I am paying the consequences." She paused counting, recollecting herself and gesturing with one of her hands.

"Arya, I…" Eragon spluttered.

"No Eragon, don't apologize either. I made the decision, me. I could very easily have chosen a sensible route, but I did not. I slept with you and I'm pregnant. No matter how much you apologize, no matter how much you pity me, no matter how much you wish this had never happened, that will not change. So save your breath Eragon. I'm pregnant and it's my fault." She finished though perhaps with less vindictiveness as she'd originally intended for her voice cracked as she finished.

Eragon stood and walked up to her. Arya looked at him realizing that his eyes had changed. They were soft and a kind deep brown and full of something she couldn't describe, somewhere between understanding and love. She looked back at him unwaveringly feeling the slight build up of what at the bottom of her eyes as her anger had turned to something more. She didn't move as he place a hand upon her cheek rubbing gentle circles on her cheekbones. Biting her lip slightly, she let her rigid back relax allowing him closer to her. Her hand closed around his wrist as she thought to remove it but thought better of it. It was comforting and somehow the building nausea seemed to lessen a bit.

"I would never wish this hadn't happened Arya. Never" Eragon paused and she realized with a shock that despite this calmness in his eyes he seemed hurt, "I promise you that."

Arya stared at him for a moment, right hand pressed against the wood wall behind her for support and left tightly clasped around his wrist. Neither of them moved and then she broke the spell turning quickly sideways to avoid vomiting on him. One of her hands flew to her hair as she threw up, all the while cursing violently to herself in her mind.

She felt Eragon's arm wrap around her waist and help her back to the bed. Calmly, she sat there for a moment before reaching for the bucket again. A quarter of an exhausting hour later, she was lying back on the bed, her long fingers folded gracefully over her stomach, careful not to press to hard for fear of setting off the presently calm area of her body. Arya felt her breath still coming raggedly. Eragon was sitting beside her rubbing her arm in gentle absent-minded circles and she smiled weakly at him.

"I hate feeling vulnerable," she commented to him in a hoarse whisper.

She felt his hand jump in surprise as though his mind had wandered and he'd forgotten she was there. Eragon opened his mouth for a moment and then looked down at her, his hand ceasing it's rubbing and squeezing her arm slightly.

"I don't think anyone enjoys their weakness, least of all you," he murmured.

Arya nodded at his assessment thinking for a moment and then she shifted slightly, reaching for Brom's tale. With cautious lifts, she found the brownish page where she'd previously left off and began to read the words inside. Brom began a story of Doru Araeba and how the riders trained/

_It was a world unlike any I'd seen. At any given moment of the day there could be hundred of dragons in the sky and myriads of color would paint your skin into a jeweled rainbow. With my little Saphira, as Glaedr, Oromis' dragon had told me she was female, I learned the importance of the riders connection with their dragon. I learned that to be with a dragon was not simply a privilege but the highest of honors. I had four other children learning with me, all slightly older than me but none the less just as special._

_Morzan, the oldest at seventeen, was gifted in his early skills of magic and shared my mentor. As he learned and his red dragon, Minxa, grew the more I looked up to them. To me, at the time, he seemed like the older brother I had always longed for but never had. Then I was too young and too naïve to see that all he did his entire apprenticeship, was use me and bend my adoration for him to his will. This became apparent the older I got and yet I convinced myself that it meant nothing, that this wonderful brother figure was everything I'd wanted. It came time for my induction into the riders and all seemed well. Saphira and I had grown, trained, learned, everything we needed to know and so I was to become a Shur'tugal. _

_The day dawned with not the brightness of the sun nor the blue of the sky but rather with rain and wind and gray from horizon to horizon. Perhaps I should have realized then that is was not to be, that my life would not be what I expected. In the darkness and shadow's of the Shur'tugal Ebrilth, Vrael's eyes, we saw nothing but what seemed to be hope, good fortune and freedom. _

_It was in Doru Araeba where it began. He came, his dragon black and huge as though it's life had been sped far beyond normality. I still remember my Saphira's words, her whispered oath of ill-fate and of things that ought not to have been done but there was nothing to change what had happened. Galbatorix, ascended the steps, broad shoulders and otherwise normal in appearance until one looked in his eyes. The whites were bloodshot and the centers, rather than the golden brown they once were, were nearly a reddish black. They were mad, angry and murderous yet none seemed to see save for me. Some greeted this figure with great reverence others with surprise and still more with a friendly greeting. Not one of them did he return. I looked around and of the fifty or so riders present, only two seemed to share my discomfort. Vrael's brow was furrowed, almost angry in a way and Oromis looked at the man with a cool and calculating gaze, assessing more the dragon than his rider. _

_Saphira, I could feel, shifted nervously under the gaze of the dragon, Shruikan, as you know he is called. She seemed to think that he was not right and the more I looked at him, the more I agreed with her. His eyes matched his rider's emotionally, yet there was more there, pain. Before I had time to wonder upon this Galbatorix challenged Vrael, asking him whether he thought he was still unworthy. With Vrael's nod, the man clench and unclench his fists. A light began to glow in his palm, growing ever larger. Whence it came that I realized his intent it was too late. Oromis intervened knocking him aside, and drawing his sword on the individual before the Dolmstol Skulblaka. The golden blade glinted in the light of the man's hand. Rather than the man releasing the light back into him he threw it into Oromis. Glaedr roared behind me thrashing on the ground as my tutor, mentor did the same simultaneously. I leapt forward without a second though and braced Oromis' shoulder but nothing changed. The attack gave Galbatorix enough time to escape but not before I saw him and his dragon disappear, and they were not alone. That was the last time I saw Minxa and Morzan for a very long time. Ten years later, they would end my present life and set in motion, their own downfall._

Arya found herself gripping the book tightly, hands and white knuckles curling the pages with something near brutality. Eragon's hand clenched her shoulder and she looked up to see there were the beginnings of tears in his eyes. He looked out the window at the two sleeping dragons, their scales just being lit by the morning sun golden gray rays. She watched his eyes come to rest on the sapphire dragon, his own Saphira. Closing the book and extending a hand, she placed a gentle touch on his own hand, saying nothing and in the lack of sound saying more than she possibly could have with words. His eyes turned to her and she smiled solemnly at him.

"Your Saphira will always be safe," Arya reassured her voice a soft whisper, "because you will always be there to protect her."

Eragon's nod was solid, believing and she allowed his response to sink in before stretching a bit closer to him and lightly pressing her lips to his. With a slow movement, Arya sat back raven hair tickling her cheek and falling in slow waves over her face. She turn to the book and with careful deliberation opened it again, leafing through the pages of pressed tree pulp to the beginning of a new section. Together they continued to read until the day had long begun.

a/n- hey! Look! I updated, I'm so damn proud of myself! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much (if not more) than I did writing it. I though it was some of my best writing and there are close to 4200 words in it. This is a completely original chapter. I thought I would mention that I have finished Echoes (in my notebook) and have begun its sequel. There are about 36-38 chapters in Echoes. I also have plans to write a story about Eragon and Arya's child. I have the outline for the character written so I figure I may as well use it. I also have big plans, I won't ruin anything. More, Hopefully I can update sooner next time. It would help if the writing I did when I was younger was not so much suckier than what I write now. That would make transferring the story from my notebook to online so much easier.

Gath un reisa du rakr,

Tabitha of MoonAurora


	24. Another Journey Begins

Chapter 24

Another Journey Begins

Arya's steps brought her around Carvahall much quicker than she had intended. The soft pad of her feet on the frosty ground granted no sound to arise the sleeping farmers and shopkeepers of the little village. It was a rare morning that she was not sick but she supposed now it was becoming more often. She had known from the beginning it would go away eventually and she was glad to feel the freedom of a settled stomach. Only twice before in her life had she felt such release, once when she told her mother she was joining the Varden and once when she woke, revived by the Tunivor's Nectar in Tronjhiem.

The elf queen broke into a run, her bare feet pushing into the hard ground propelling her forward with all the strength in her legs. The cool air stung her face as tiny crystals of moisture made contact with her skin. Snow drifted in gentle twisting rhythm as it fell through the treetops, its original fervor interrupted by the long boughs of the great forested side of the mountain. She looked up seeing Emelann above her wings pumping heavily to keep himself in the air. Snow enveloped him every so often filling the space between them with nothing but white.

Arya looked ahead of her at the cliff she had sensed from the minds of the animals. Through their connection, she felt him dive and as she reached the edge he was there. Laughter, high, gentle, and musical filled the air as she left the frozen ground and leapt off the precipice onto her dragon's broad green back. She ran along his spine, feet light, centered and balanced as he continued his flight. The air buffeted her and though it was something she had not expected, she regained her balance by shifting her weight slightly. Her hands curved around a spike on his neck and she lowered herself to settle on his shoulders.

A laugh escaped her again, every bit as melodious as before but it came shorter.

_Did you enjoy that, Little Aiedail? _Emelann asked her slightly smugly, as he had been the one to suggest she go for a run.

Arya rubbed a slender hand along his neck, _You were right, I needed time to run and to feel alive again._

_Anyone requires such a thing. No matter how much they deny it. _Emelann replied, his sage-like advice depleted somewhat by his falsely pampas tone.

_There is no need to gloat, oh Wise One. _She replied teasingly, _Need I mention the honey?_

_That, _He accentuated the word, _was pure immaturity and I was only a few weeks old. That, _he stressed again, _does not count._

_If you insist. _She offered in return, her amusement seeping through the thread on conscious connection.

Arya sighed her fingers wrapped softly around the spike in front of her allowing herself to hold on with ease and feel his muscles slide as he was to turn. The elf gazed down at the ridge of the mountains. The crest was lined with a mane of deep jade firs and spruces so dark that she imagined on a rainy day they would appear black. With the relaxation came the extension of her mind. Breathing with soft and deep breaths, she reached out to the forest below her.

Melodic vibration flowed through her exposing the song that only her kind knew. It was the song of the land, of the trees, of the creatures, that one single beat that brought her life. The rhythm of one giant beating heart that shoved forth shimmering golden blood into the world with each massive pump.

Emelann dipped into a valley so narrows his wings barely fit. Arya let out a cry as the air rushed past her again, sweeping her hair back from her face. The dragon beneath her snorted and then lazily rolled, shifting his wing position so that he continued for a while and then straightened out. Together the dragon and rider enjoyed their time in the air, relishing the freedom of choice and of movement both gained without constraints of secrecy.

The sun was nearing its fullest height when Emelann next landed and the day was nearing maturity. The small glade where the emerald dragon spent most of his hours when not hunting was distinctly undersized for a growing juvenile. Arya noted that though her closest companion was still young, his size seemed to increase exponentially. Despite this fact, grasses grew tall and lush, flowers sprouted around the Northern edge of the clearing where they got the most light. While her dragon returned to a previous morsel, she averted her gaze, nausea creeping into her for the first time that day. Black hair fell over her shoulder as she pulled it out of the tight braid that hung thick and lengthy down her back. A breeze rustled the leaves in the trees the sound of them akin to the rush of ocean as it hissed and tripped onto a shore.

The Elf lowered herself onto the ground and raised a hand. She plucked a few blades of grass and then began to sing in soft and patient tones. Before her, between her slender thumb and first finger, the queen held the blades of grass. She absorbed the music of the wild, readying herself to create anew a plant of extraordinary beauty. Between her slender, delicate fingers she watched the blades begin to weave. A dance brought the stems ever closer until they formed into one. Her voice told the blossoming creature how to grow and where it color must sprout. And then, in her hand it changed, seconds passed and the blade grew into a stem; from that stem there sprouted a bud and then as though the world had been pushed forward through time, the bud opened, revealing petals that ranged from the palest periwinkle to the darkest blue. Stamens in the center unfurled, dark black and velvety with pollen. Arya allowed a smile to widen her lips for a mere moment and then she lowered the plant to the earth. The roots immediately took purchase in the soil and the plant became, of its own volition, a single entity capable of attaining its own sustenance, no longer dependant on an unreliable source.

Arya rose from the ground and turned to the preening Emelann. The dragon lifted his eyes from his crimson stained claws and focused on her with and ever inquisitive narrowing of one giant verdant eye. The elf crossed to him and, without need of words, leapt onto his back as he leapt for the skies. Her arms swung her up onto his wide emerald back by way of the ivory spikes above his shoulder. There she gripped his side tightly with her knees though the queen felt perfect balance aboard her companion of the mind. Their attachment had grown, as she was forced to stay within the confines of the small valley.

They flew toward the farm, ten miles was far enough, they had determined, for the villagers to discount the sight of them as anything but a brightly colored bird in the distance if even that. Emelann back-pedaled with his wings blowing half of the thatch on the house astray and then landed softly in the small space. Saphira, who appeared to have just finished a rather large meal, lay on her side sunning her stomach in what was left of the warmth of the sun's rays.

Arya rested on his broad shoulders for a bit. Her hand rubbed the smooth hard scales about his neck almost absently, lost in the action and closeness. The world seemed to fade until everything but the magnificent creature who shared her mind appeared in pale, dark grays and browns, unimportant and incorporeal. Emelann turned his head to her and blew a puff of warm air into her face, offering her a chuff of companionship. The breeze from his breath ruffled her hair faintly and she opened her eyes again, gazing into his in observation.

_Too long we linger here. _She stated plainly, putting voice to his concerns. _I am well again, Emelann and the fondness I feel for this valley and its people leads me to realize that our continuing presence puts them in more danger than they should be forced to bear._

_Little Aiedail, you place too much weight on yourself. _Emelann nudged the side of her head with the rounded tip of his great snout.

Arya shook her head, the surge of emotion in her mind to great for her to fully express. She shuffled them down, hiding them under a mask of determination and deliberation, though there was no one around from which she should hide. Old habits died very slowly and for she most of all. Emelann felt her distress and irritation with the ferocity she had felt.

Quietly, the young elven leader spoke, _We've duties elsewhere. The Varden needs us. _Her green eyes flitted to the long tangled road toward the village. They perceived, with her elven sight, the shapes of men and women wandering about the shops and businesses, going about their way of life. An ironic smile tugged at the corner of her elegant red lips as she observed them momentarily. She, a queen to her own race, admired the stability and resilience of these simple human villagers. It slid away, replaced by solemn determination again, _I will not cause more innocents to die for a cause they do not fight._

_It will not be on your conscience if they are to die. Galbatorix has no notion of your existence. _Emelann's brilliant green eyes, so similar to her own, focus on her again.

_On the contrary Emelann, I worry not of my conscience. While I remain hidden, you are right, my presence would mean nothing, but Galbatorix knows of Palancar Valley now. He is not foolish enough to put it out of his mind. No doubt he has spies if not in Carvahall, then in Therinsford. It is diffucult for Eragon and I to pass unnoticed. Especially with the mistrust that follows elves. We were foolhardy to spend even a month in this village. I see that now. _

Arya could feel their penetrating and loving gaze on the back of her neck. The curtain of raven hair that cascaded across her spine did little to shield her from his observations. She turned to him, a hint of pain and anger in her gaze.

_Perhaps I will not be the cause but I will still have the knowledge that it was at the hands of Eragon to foresee and I am critical of his sight. _ The Elf queen walked back to stand beside her closest companion and settled herself on her back in the grass next to her emerald dragon's head. _ He is young and rash. His actions are only driven by his thoughts of the present without consideration of repercussions. I am very close to him Emelann, he has my friendship, perhaps even my love, but I cannot, the world cannot, afford for me to turn a blind eye toward Eragon's decisions._

_I believe, little Aiedail, that you are genuinely correct in that assessment. _Emelann snorted condescendingly and Arya was reminded again of his disdain for humans and their quarks. She could agree in most cases however. _Humans are after all, a rather flippant and brief race. They scarcely live long enough to witness the true magnitude of their actions in life._

Arya reflected, for a moment, on her own experiences with humans. Emelann might have been right in most cases, but she did not believe his conclusion applied to all humans. She had genuinely respected Ajihad for the very reason that he had the ability to think forward to the future rather than focus on what was best for his people in the moment, a trait he fortuitously passed to his daughter.

Emelann must have taken her silence to mean she did not agree. She felt the grass around her shift as he moved his tail to touch lightly to her shoulder. _From your memories I can see that you have known many humans but of the soldiers and laymen, I can see only short-sight._

Arya shook her head. _No, I do not disagree entirely. You are right; even Brom was a hasty individual. Still, there are some that could redeem themselves. Eragon and… _Her voice trailed off as her mind faltered. Unbidden images brought a seething anger to the pit of her stomach, a rage that she swore would lead her to revenge.

A growl emanated from Emelann and the elf glanced at him for a moment. His claws gouged the fallow field with deep rending gashes. She opened her mind to him even more only to feel the depth of his anger.

_I will rip his head from his shoulders and flay the skin from his bones for the pain he caused you. _Emelann's voice came as a vehement roar inside her head.

In a moment of rare savagery, Arya met his thoughts with equal intensity. _ If I do not reach him first…_

As quickly as her anger had come, seeded with her fear, it abated, and she shut her eyes in the warm summer light. She let out a soft hum as the sun warmed her. Arya felt the heat soak her milky pale skin, flowing through her veins like her very blood.

A crunch interrupted the pair's solace and the dragon and rider tentatively extended their minds outward. Eragon was on his way up the lane, his soft soled boots snapped a twig as he went. In her mind, she could hear him humming a soft song, almost like a lullaby, and she smiled. It was rather amusing to listen to his discordant notes; they were sung with such confidence that it almost pained her to know that she would perhaps one day be forced to inform him of his lack of talent. She heard Emelann snort next to her and glanced at him, her smile reflected in the gleam of his eyes and the faint lift of his upper lip. His teeth were polished ivory against the emerald of his scales.

Arya picker herself up from the heather and flattened the creases in her tunic. Then she reached up and removed a few small leaves from her hair. The elf reached to touch her dragon softly on the snout.

_Thank you for indulging my whims, Emelann,_ She extended her thought into his, _Without your presence I feel my journeys would be remiss._

_A whim or fancy is nothing to me my Aiedail. To see you whole and living again is enough. _His tone was infused with such warmth that she leant forward and pressed her lips softly to the juvenile's nose.

Arya heard a hum emanate from him for a moment as she backed away. The hot breeze of her dragon's breath blew across her face, stirring a few free strands of her hair as she turned away from him and faced the path back to the house. Her long graceful stride brought her through the door and to her first story room before Eragon reached his home. For that she was glad; the time her haste afforded her offered a rare opportunity to collect her thoughts before speaking to him.

Her eyes travelled to the scrolls in the corner and then to her many packs, collapsed and laid together on a small shelf along the wall. She crossed to them and began to refit the tanned hide around the frames. The tedious task took her but a few short moments to complete. Arya gathered Brom's leather-bound accounts and placed them in one. The scrolls, she organized and placed in a pack together, taking care that the yellowed and torn pages were not damaged in any way.

A scrape came softly from the main room as Eragon opened the door. There came a faint cough as he cleared his throat. Arya heard a thump as he set whatever he was carrying down. The elf rose quietly from the floor and crossed to her open door. She peered at him as he rolled his shoulders and bent over a rather large pack of what appeared to be good leather in the deepest onyx black one could achieve. She raised an eyebrow as she staired at it, waiting for him to register her presence.

Eragon jumped when he saw her watching and she very nearly laughed at his startled expression. His eyes grew wide and Arya couldn't help but notice the searching and appraising way they roamed over her before returning to settled on her face. He rose from his half-crouch and cocked his head to the side ever so slightly, like a quizzical puppy.

"Travel clothes," he stated bluntly, "You're leaving?"

"As are you." She replied, "We've lingered long enough. We risk endangering the lives of each member of this village if we stay longer. I feel I am well enough now, to continue to Surda."

Eragon's knitted brow loosened slightly and he allowed his hand to settle on the pommel of his ancient blade. Arya's eyes followed it to the teardrop scale of the first bonded dragon and then on to the elegant sheath of the weapon. In all the years she had carried the sword, its intricacy and power had never once ceased to place her in absolute awe.

"It won't be a safe journey. Here we can at least guarantee the security of…" Eragon trailed off, a rosey tinge painting the tops of his cheekbones. Though he did not necessarily reject the existence of their child, he still seemed to find the concept difficult.

"We can no more guarantee our child's security here than we can in Surda. The world of now is one massive danger. So long as Galbatorix rules in Alagaesia, our safest place will always exist within the confines of the Varden camp or Du Weldenvarden." She placed her arms over her chest and watched his reaction.

Once again, the expression of Eragon's face changed. The reformed farmboy glanced at her arms and then her stomach. She saw just the smallest hint of a smile cross his face. Arya narrowed her own eyes and brushed a hand subconsciously over her lower abdomen, well aware that her leather clothes had been slightly tighter when she had put them on than they had been on previous occasions. She watched his faint smile become a full blown grin and turned away from him slightly. With all that was happening in the kingdom, she thought it was petty for her to worry about her appearance and yet she had always been the picture of beauty, the one to which human men were drawn and human women envied. The simple thought that her stomach would grow, however fractionally, bothered her in ways she could not rationally explain.

"I'm not hallucinating then?"

Eragon's voice, however amused, contained a hint of pride that she could not miss, nor, she thought, could anyone else that they were to come across. Arya felt a twinge of worry fill her. Despite her resolve to tell her own people of her pregnancy, and indeed the nature of which her child had come to be, the truth was not something she wished to be widely known. Were Galbatorix to discover the truth, he would cease at nothing to exploit it in some way, and she could not allow her child to be placed in more danger than it already would be.

Arya drew in a breath and shook her head just a bit. She found herself taken aback by Eragon's following gesture. He stepped forward hastily and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Though his lips barely brushed her skin, she could feel an almost overwhelming affection in the gesture, though whether it be from the actual action or the openness of their minds she could not tell.

Eragon drew away as though he had been burned and she looked up to see him with eyes guarded. His face had flushed of it color slightly as though he was afraid his spontaneous gesture would have bothered her. Regret flooded through her for the way she had treated him in the past. She knew it had not been right to enter into a relationship, however tenuous, the way she had forced them to do so. It had given him little time to heal from the wounds she had inflicted upon him during their first stay in Ellesmera. She sighed and stepped forward, bringing one of her hands to cup his face.

_Our bond is that of complexity, yet you need not fear that I will again hurt you._ She told him mentally and lowered her hand. _ We must leave soon and reach the Varden by week's end. We have tarried far longer than is prudent. Say farewell to those you love and then meet with me in Therinsford. I will wait at Cairn's for you._

Arya blinked softly at him once and then turned away from him to fold the remainder of her belongings into the final back. Eragon's footsteps could be heard a few moments later and she knew he'd been lost it contemplation at her words. She glared to herself once and checked her reflection in the mirror for good measure before deciding that her pregnancy was only noticeable to those who knew of its existence. All the same, she hesitated before tying her sword belt on and fitting her bow over her shoulder. The knives concealed at her hips, boots waist and wrist were all inspected for visibility before she finally nodded and slung her first pack across her back. The final two packs she left by the door with the bag of black leather and then slipped outside.

Emelann nodded to her as she glanced at him and then took flight. The elf's eyes followed his shape as he glided over the verdant pines of the valley and then slipped up from the peak of a mountain into the air high above. When he was no more than a small dark speck of shadow among the clouds she reached out to him and said. _ I shall miss you. _

Emelann's mind touched hers comfortingly, _As will I, Aiedail, with every fiber of my heart._

After a moment of silence, Arya let him go, severing all but the most fibrous of their connection. Only a master spellcaster would sense that she was bonded in the way of the Shur'tugal. That done, she touched her eyes and let them form into a human's, and then her ears and her face. Freeing herself of the defining gedwëy ignasia__was perhaps the most difficult portion of her spell. Unable to remove the mark by any form of magic, she cast a complex glimmer over the mark. As with her connection to Emelann only one experienced with magic would perceive its existence.

Deception in place, she made her way back toward Carvahall along the ten mile path to the village. The run was gentle yet swift and it took her only a few minutes to reach the town. She slowed as she came within a reasonable distance. She understood how humans felt about elves. To have her changed her appearance she knew was enough to upset them, but her warrior-like travelling attire and her speed would double their suspicions of her. Slowing to a walk she made her way through the town as inconspicuously as she could. All the same, the elf could feel the mistrust mounting as she walk and once she left the village, there was an almost wave-like break in the growing tension. Carvahall took a breath at last and she shook her head, glad to be free of the ever-watchful eyes of the nervous village.

a/n- Well, its been a while. Hello to all of my readers, how nice it is to finally give you an update. After seriously revamping my story, rewriting it, losing it, finding it, losing it, finding it again and changing computers three times, I am back and filled with and inspiration to continue writing this fanfiction. I've grown up a lot and come to understand more what it means to love another. In the past year my perspective on life has changed dramatically. Therefore, my story has changed as well, hopefully for the better. Eragon and Arya's relationship is complicated and therefore it will be written as such. If you enjoy a speedy sexual relationship, look elsewhere, for I am not about to write a smutty, emotionless, lust driven fanfiction. However, if you are like me and enjoy true, deep, romance rooted in a binding friendship, then please, continue on.

For my readers who have read this story from the beginning, I am deeply sorry for how long it has taken me to continue this. It is you who drove me from the beginning and it will be you who help me to continue it.

Alright, sappy stuff aside, I'm back and I'm going to finish this before I finish the last Inheritance Cycle book if it kills me. (And seeing that I'm on page 600 or so, it just might.) So without further ado, I shall move on to the next chapter. Things are going to pick up from here on out. I already have it written, I just have to type it.

Gath un reisa du rakr,

Wotcher,

Tabitha of MoonAurora


End file.
